4 mas 1
by svabutterfly
Summary: Vegeta es desterrado hacia un planeta desconcido junto con Kakaroto, su rival de toda la vida, tras haber cometido un crimen de alto grado. ¿Qué habrá impulsado al principe de los saiyajins a cometer dicho acto?¿que y quienes lo esperan en aquel planeta?
1. El destierro del príncipe

**Nota: los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son tomados del genio Akira Toriyama.**

Capitulo 1: El destierro del príncipe

Localización: Planeta Vegeta-Mazmorras del Castillo Real, 26 de febrero.

La humedad podía incluso entrarle por los oídos, el penetrante olor a descomposición quemaba sus fosas nasales, sin contar que la oscuridad de aquel lugar en el que se encontraba lo tenía tan aturdido que creería que quedaría ciego en cuanto viera el más mínimo indicio de luz. A pesar de ser el saiyajin más fuerte con vida no podía librarse de aquellas cámara de retención hecha de iridio, el metal más resistente, denso y pesado que pudiese encontrar aquel planeta, ya había intentado de todo, había utilizado todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía imposible destruir esa estúpida cámara; el sudor recorría su cuerpo y cada vez su agitada respiración se volvía mas difícil y profunda; pero a pesar de las deplorables situaciones en las que se encontraba, había algo mucho peor, estar en ese horrible lugar en compañía de la persona que más odiaba en el todo el universo, persona la cual había sido la única que había dado la cara por él… su eterno rival.

Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins, prisionero como un terrible maleante en su propio reino, ¿quién lo diría? Extenuado por el agotamiento de intentar librarse de la cámara de retención, se volvió hacia su izquierda, no podía ver nada, pero sabía que él se encontraba ahí.

-¡Kakaroto!- dijo Vegeta con una debilidad en su voz que pareciera un susurro y aunque obtuvo como respuesta un leve gemido por parte de su compañero de celda, al menos eso le daba señal de que éste aún seguía con vida. –No te vayas a morir imbécil…- finalizó, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente para dar entrada a un sueño del que no estaba seguro si despertaría.

Cuatro pisos arriba de donde se encontraba el príncipe y su rival que ahora era su compañero de celda se encontraba el lobby del castillo, un lugar sombrío pero no dejando el lujo y la elegancia a un lado. Pisos más arriba se encontraba la "Sala de Honor y Justicia", en ella se elegían por el Rey y sus súbditos todas las decisiones sobre las conquistas planetarias, leyes y juzgamientos a aquellos patriotas que deshonraran la sangre saiyajin. Una gran puerta forjada en metales resistentes guarnecido de piedras preciosas y extrañas insignias grabadas en ella, daba la entrada a aquella sala en la que se discutían los acontecimientos que sin duda habían marcado la historia del planeta Vegeta. Dentro de la habitación que tenía forma de coliseo romano, había sentados por lo menos cien hombres y ochenta mujeres.

En la parte más céntrica y baja de aquella sala se podía divisar claramente el trono del mandatario, en el cual el Rey Vegeta se encontraba sentado con su habitual traje de pelea real, pero éste no era azul como el que acostumbraba sino de color negro, adjunto a él había de igual manera dos solios de menor tamaño, el de lado izquierdo para la reina y el derecho para su hijo, ambos ausentes.

El ambiente era tenso, la expresión del rey era vacía y al mismo tiempo colérica, sus intensos ojos negros destellaban una furia incalculable que si no fuera porque se quedaría sin súbditos en ese mismo momento habría exterminado a todos los presentes.

Un hombre anciano de cabello largo y canoso, cuyo ropaje era similar al del rey se levanto y dirigió unas palabras a los presentes.

-Bien damas y caballeros, nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos cada uno de nosotros, como honorables miembros del consejo, para deliberar dos de los acontecimientos más catastróficos en la historia del Planeta Vegeta, ¿qué digo del planeta Vegeta?, ¡De la historia de los saiyajins! - el murmullo no se hizo esperar, todos en la sala cuchicheaban sobre el asunto al que se refería el anciano saiyajin, miradas curiosas en los presentes se fijaban en la única persona de la sala que parecía mostrarse inmune ante aquella noticia, el rey Vegeta.

En una de las filas de en medio justo enfrente del rey, se levantó un joven de buena altura y musculatura, su cabello negro y puntiagudo podía tocar el suelo y su armadura era la de un simple guerrero, abrió la boca y dijo – ¡M… deja de darle vueltas al asunto estúpido anciano y que traigan a ese par de mal nacidos de una buena vez!- Raditz pudo notar la mirada fría que el rey había puesto sobre él, pero realmente no le importaba, después de todo tenía razón, el viejo quería darle por su lado en lugar de actuar rápido en contra de los prisioneros. El murmullo continuo, Raditz solo podía esbozar una pequeña pero a la vez satisfactoria sonrisa. El hombre que estaba a su lado lo miró atónito, aquél hombre definitivamente estaba loco.

-Parece que te da gusto… Raditz.- habló el hombre adjunto a él, casi un colosal monstruo podría decirse, fácilmente media más de dos metros y carecía de cualquier muestra de cabello sobre su cabeza. Raditz se volvió, lo miró con repugnancia y contesto a su curiosidad - ¿Por qué lo dices Nappa, crees que me siento muy honrado por el estúpido de mi medio hermano? Estas muy equivocado, ese engendro se merece lo peor- finalizó, mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño que con un poco más de fuerza hubiese sangrado.

-¿Y qué me dices de Vegeta?- preguntó Nappa con curiosidad. Éste había sido una especie de mentor para el príncipe, era quien siempre estaba a su lado y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentir lástima por él. Raditz se limitó simplemente a no contestarle, no respondería nada sobre la persona a la que más repudiaba en todo el universo.

Un gran ¡ohh! se escuchó por toda la habitación, el rey por fin se había puesto de pie y se le veía con intenciones de dirigir la palabra, se dirigió a una docena de guardias reales que se encontraban adjunto a la puerta principal- ¡Tráiganlos… de inmediato!- puntualizó y sin tomar su asiento, vio como los doce guardias salían por la inmensa entrada guarnecida de piedras preciosas.

Hubo un silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera Raditz, todos esperaban a aquellos mal nacidos y traidores a la corona para juzgarlos, darles el castigo que se merecían y salir lo más pronto de ahí, ya que todo el pueblo saiyajin tenía otro asunto más importante que realizar. Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos que para la concurrencia parecían haber sido diez horas pero por fin las puertas forjadas en metal se abrieron para ver tras de sí a aquellas personas que con tantas ansias estaban esperando.

Vegeta sintió como la mirada de toda la corte se posaba en él y en su compañero, pero más en él, o tal vez era solo su imaginación, mas sin embargo Kakarotto era un simple soldado de clase baja, que si bien su juicio podría haber pasado por alto, pero él, él no. Él es el príncipe de los saiyajins, el guerrero más fuerte del planeta comparable sólo con el rey, él no pasaría por alto ante nadie y de eso estaba seguro.

Desde que salieron de las mazmorras e incluso antes, Kakarotto no había dicho palabra alguna, se le veía triste y vació, y eso no era muy común en él, cuyo carácter en opinión del príncipe siempre había sido muy infantil y débil.

Kakarotto no podía levantar siquiera la cabeza, admiraba a Vegeta porque este se había mostrado inmutable ante aquella situación, él por su parte sentía como la vergüenza nadaba en su rojiza sangre y como cargaba sobre su espalada la deshonra. Se había limitado a permanecer callado desde que fue enviado a las mazmorras no quería decir algo que empeorara su situación después de todo pasaría lo que tendría que pasar y él no podría hacer nada para que sucediera lo contrario.

Los guardias reales llevaron las cámaras de retención de ambos saiyajins al centro de la habitación para que todos los presentes pudieran verlos completamente. Tanto como Vegeta y Kakaroto no habían comido ni bebido nada en tres días, se encontraban exhaustos pero posiblemente después de su juicio ya no necesitarían de comida ni bebida.

El anciano saiyajin que había hablado anteriormente se dirigió a toda la concurrencia y dijo.- Bien ya estando los acusados presentes, seguiremos con el juicio…- y continuó.

Del otro lado Nappa miró a Raditz, éste se mostraba tranquilo y hasta cierto punto feliz por ello. Los saiyajins no son personas que se dejan llevar por el sentimentalismo ni el corazón, no le sorprendió ver que no le afectaba ver que su hermano sería juzgado, después de todo hasta el rey se mostraba indiferente ante la condena de su propio hijo. Nappa se dirigió a Raditz.- Me preguntó…- murmuró y Raditz inevitablemente se volvió para prestarle atención a su compañero.- ¿Qué pensará ella…?- Raditz lo miró atónito.

Había olvidado completamente como se podría estar sintiendo aquella mujer, de seguro ella estaría sufriendo por el "príncipe", sin lugar a duda después iría a hablar con ella.- No lo sé, ni me interesa.- contestó tajantemente.

Nappa levantó una sola ceja, definitivamente no creía aquellas palabras pero como el juicio estaba en proceso consideró que no era buen momento para hablar de esos temas.

-Hoy 26 de…- la voz del anciano se perdió ante sus oídos, Kakaroto sabía que lo juzgarían a él primero, no quería escuchar, solo quería desvanecerse ante todos aquellos, pero él más que nadie sabía que eso era imposible; el anciano proseguía.- El ciudadano Kakaroto, tras haber sido investigado por la justicia del planeta se ha encontrado que el acusado es…- se quedó callado por un momento, se dirigió ante el rey el cual sostenía un sobre rojo, éste se lo dio, y el anciano regreso al pódium, lo abrió lentamente y saco un pergamino que se encontraba dentro de él, le echo un vistazo y pronunció.- ¡Culpable!

Los presentes mostraron su acerado con el cuchicheo, el anciano se aclaró su garganta y los súbditos guardaron silencio. El longevo saiyajin prosiguió con el juicio.- Regidos por las Leyes Guerreras de Sigma y de acuerdo al artículo Delta #120, el acusado está en disposición ante esta corte para que elijamos su nuevo destino.- Todos murmuraban, por otra parte Kakarotto no podía escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, sabía de ante mano cual sería su castigo, no le quedaba otra más esperar a que todo terminara.

La voz de una pequeña mujer saiyajin, de no más de 1.50 de estatura, de cabello largo y ondulado color café, se escuchó en toda la sala.- Yo opinó… que mejor optemos primero por el decreto hacia el príncipe Vegeta.- un tono malicioso podía escucharse en ella, Vegeta le prestó atención y solo la miró con recelo. Sabía que a él lo dejarían hasta el final, la mujer pedía imposibles, pero una voz varonil se escucho del centro de la sala.

- Yo la secundo.- era el rey, su mismo padre había aceptado la proposición de aquella mujer. ¿Su padre prefería verlo primero muerto a él que ver como juzgaban a Kakaroto?

-Bien ante la moción propuesta, la pongo a disposición de ustedes. Levante la mano quien está de acuerdo.- ordenó el anciano y para la sorpresa de Vegeta y Kakaroto fue una unanimidad; todos los presentes habían optado por enjuiciarlo a él primero.

Vegeta sentía vergüenza por él mismo, ¿cómo era posible?

El anciano se dirigió al rey de nuevo y se acercó a él, éste le dio un sobre azul, el anciano regresó al pódium, lo abrió y sacó el pergamino que estaba dentro de éste y así leyó detenidamente lo que decía para al fin decir.- Príncipe Vegeta, primogénito de nuestro actual rey es declarado ante esta corte… ¡Culpable!.- leyó aquel sobre y prosiguió.- Tras sus investigaciones pertinentes, claro está.- se aclaró la garganta mientras algunos súbditos mostraban su conformismo y otros pocos su inconformismo.

Vegeta sintió su mundo derrumbarse, ya conocía cual sería la respuesta, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, ¿Qué acaso todavía era un niño como para no conocer la rígidas leyes de su planeta, el planeta en el cual había nacido, lo había acogido como príncipe, el cual lo había visto crecer, y ahora era ese planeta el cual le quitaba la vida? Definitivamente aceptaría su castigo como hombre que era, no le temía a nadie ni a nada.

- Regidos por las Leyes Guerreras de Sigma y de acuerdo al artículo Alfa #1, el acusado será ejecutado mañana al alba, los que...- pero el anciano no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

- ¡Alto! - dijo la joven.

Era una mujer muy hermosa de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años de edad, traía puesta una armadura femenina color negra y su interior era color plata, su largo y ondulado cabello oscuro caía sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos negros intensos mostraban en ella una angustia terrible y temor a la vez, aún así abrió la boca y dijo.- No creo que sea justo…- la muchacha titubeo ante la corte, ella era solo una niñita comparada con las otras mujeres que formaban parte de la corte, pero como buena saiyajin no sucumbiría su temor ante nada y en esta ocasión dejaría atrás sus miedos para defender al príncipe, así que prosiguió.- Que si ambos cometieron el mismo crimen, bueno… en esencia es el mismo, los dos tengan castigos totalmente diferentes.- la corte la miró atónita, pero tenía razón, ambos habían cometido el mismo crimen, e inclusive en el mismo lugar ¿por qué a uno lo condenaban de manera distinta que al otro?

-¡Cállate Melina!- gritó Vegeta hacia la joven. Como se atrevía esa mujer a defenderlo, él no la necesitaba, no ocupaba que ella se compadeciera de él… o tal vez en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca.

El anciano se dirigió colérico hacia ella.- Porque no se trata de la misma persona la que fue acusada.- el anciano se dirigió hacia el rey, quien indiferente ante la situación, permanecía sentado sobre su trono con los brazos bien cruzados.

Un aplauso estruendoso se escuchó del otro lado del pódium, Raditz aplaudía lentamente y con una risa en su cara que olía a victoria.- Yo secundo la moción de la señorita Melina.- la concurrencia no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, era bien sabido por varios de la corte que Raditz odiaba a Vegeta y que la causa de ese odio era más que obvia, entonces ¿Por qué no quiere que maten a la raíz de sus problemas?

–Yo secundo de igual manera.- dijo una voz fuerte y viril, ésta vez fue más la sorpresa para los presentes, el rey Vegeta acaba de aceptar que ambos se les diera el mismo castigo.

-Lo que dice Melina es verdad, ambos cometieron el mismo crimen el cual está penalizado por el artículo Delta #120, así que ambos merecen la misma penalización.- El rey vio como el anciano iba a refutar su comentario pero antes de que este pudiese decir algo dijo.- ¡Y es una orden, así que no está a disposición de nadie!.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su padre le había salvado la vida, pero ambos se conocían muy bien; su padre no lo había hecho por esa razón, Vegeta era orgulloso y terco y alardeaba mucho de su sangre, el que lo desconocieran de su raza le era más doloroso inclusive que la misma muerte y todo porque aquella niña se había metido en donde no la habían llamado. Vegeta se volvió hacia donde Kakarotto, se le veía mal, tenía la cara muy pálida, sin embargo él le esbozo una leve sonrisa al príncipe. Lo único que podía esperar Vegeta es que no los mandaran al mismo destino.

-Sí su majestad.- pronunció el anciano, mientras hacia un leve reverencia.- Bien dejo entonces a su deposición el lugar de destino para estos criminales.- El anciano miró de reojo a Melina, quien se encontraba sentada y con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

- "Prefiero que estés lejos de mí, antes de verte morir".- pensó la joven ya un tanto más tranquila.

La corte empezó hablar, unos proponían mandarlos al planeta más caliente del sistema solar, Bulcrock; otros creían que la pasarían peor en Omnicrón, donde habitaban las bestias más peligrosas de toda la galaxia; o bien en el planeta helar, Glace; si bien había muchas posibilidades. Fue entonces cuando el rey dijo.

- Propongo que veamos la lista de planetas que se encuentren al menos a dos galaxias de distancia…- dijo un poco impaciente.- Están proponiendo solamente planetas estúpidos que se encuentran muy cerca de éste.- Nadie dijo absolutamente, entonces un holograma de los planetas del universo apareció frente a la corte.

Vegeta se sentía como si sus papás estuvieran discutiendo sobre si debía ir a la cama o no como cuando era niño… como cuando aún era un pequeño y no entendía nada de las absurdas leyes de su planeta. Kakarotto parecía no entender absolutamente nada, él como soldado de clase baja que era, apenas conocía la galaxia vecina, pero indudablemente Vegeta si tenía mejor conocimiento sobre planetas que él.

-Oye… Vegeta.- se dirigió levemente Kakarotto hacia el príncipe, éste le respondió con la mirada.- Es probable que… él.- pero fue interrumpido por el anciano quién harto de que la corte no se decidía.

- Bien obviamente no pueden ser mandados a un planeta el cual puedan conquistar fácilmente….- pero esta vez, el que fue interrumpido fue él y por Raditz.

- Que tal si los ponemos bajo observación.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Raditz?... ¡Explícate! – le gritó Melina, desde el otro lado del coliseo, la joven conocía muy bien a Raditz desde que eran pequeños, sabía que aunque él no era muy buen pelador, era un magnifico estratega y si proponía esa posibilidad era por algo, y algo no muy bueno.

-Tranquila Meli, no te exaltes.- dijo irónicamente Raditz.- Lo que quiero decir es que como buenos saiyajins no soportarían ni dos días en buenas condiciones sin pelear o matar a un insecto de otro planeta, entonces pensé… si los mandamos a un planeta fácil de conquistar, abarrotado de seres inferiores a los cuales puedan exterminar sin el mayor problema.- hizo una pequeña pausa para hacerse un tanto el interesante, al darse cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes no entendían su punto.- ¡pero claro! No todo puede ser color de rosa.- dijo mientras arrastraba lentamente las palabras, era habitual en él persuadir a las personas de esa manera.

-Creo que sigo sin entender cuál es el propósito.- puntualizo Melina.- ¿Qué acaso eso es lo que la corte no quiere? Que sean mandados a un planeta fácil de conquistar.- cada una de las palabras que Raditz había dicho no cuadraban en su mente, pero poco tuvo que esperar para que su compañero le respondiese.

-Pero es que no será fácil de conquistar, si llevan una bomba en su cuerpo.- vaciló, era una idea descabellada pero posible y porque no hasta divertida.

-¡Eso es una locura!- gritó el anciano, casando ya de haber escuchado tantas idioteces en tal solo dos horas. Definitivamente este había sido el juicio más largo que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Creo que es muy buena idea.- aquella fría voz hizo su reaparición, cada vez que el rey hablaba Vegeta sentía que no era para nada bueno y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.- Serán mandados a un planeta donde su sangre guerrera les haga nacer ese deseo de matar, pero no podrán hacerlo, porque en el momento en el que tan solo lancen un miserable ataque a cualquiera de ese dichoso planeta, ustedes morirán…- sin duda por algo el rey Vegeta, era el rey, calculador, despiadado, frío y sí, sin sentimientos.

-Lo secundo.- dijo tajante Raditz.

-Pues entonces, lo pongo a disposición de la corte, quien esté a favor levante su mano.- dijo el anciano.

Alrededor de ciento cincuenta personas levantaron a favor, mientras que hubo diez en contra y veinte abstenciones, entre las cuales estaba Melina.

-¿Ya estarás contento o no Raditz? No solo lograste mandar a Vegeta lejos, si no que si no conquista el planeta, le será difícil volver y tu podrás tomar tu oportunidad, ¿No es así?- dijo Nappa, quien si hubiese tenido cabello éste se le hubiera caído en el juicio de tan sólo escuchar a todos discutir.

-Solo falta el destino…- dijo el anciano.

La mujer que había hablado al principio del juicio a favor de que se juzgara a Vegeta primero habló.-Que tal esa bola azul… Tierra se llama, si mi vista no me falla.- todos miraron hacia una galaxia, el anciano acerco mas la galaxia, más el sistema solar y divisó el gran planeta azul.

-Tierra…- susurró Melina

-75 porciento de agua, 25 porciento de tierra, diversidad variada, habitantes….-el anciano miró sorprendentemente el holograma.- muy parecidos a nosotros a excepción de la cola… cantidad seis mil millones aproximadamente… Creo que es buena opción ¿usted qué opina su majestad?- preguntó el anciano saiyajin un tanto suave.

El rey lo miró a él, después a Vegeta y por último al planeta que podría ser la opción perfecta para mandar a ese par de mal nacidos.- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Pero majestad, ese planeta según lo que se informa ahí, cumple con la categoría de que se necesita mínimamente un solo saiyajin para ser conquistado…-repuso Melina, pero no hubo respuesta.- "No puede ser, está más lejos de lo que yo quería" - pensó la joven guerrera tristemente, mientras la mano de una mujer ya mayor se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Lo sintió hija… pero debe pagar por su crimen.- dijo dicha fémina quien miraba tiernamente a su unigénita, que si no fuera porque era una guerrera de clase alta ya se habría echado sobre los brazos de su madre para llorar desconsoladamente.

La corte votó a favor de que fuesen mandados a aquel planeta llamado Tierra.

-Bien con 179 votos a favor y una abstención, el príncipe Vegeta y el soldado Kakarotto, son condenados al exilio, como lugar de destino el planeta llamado Tierra, localizado en la galaxia Norte. Se levanta la sesión.- sentenció el anciano saiyajin.

Poco a poco todos los concurrentes se salieron, Melina hubiera querido quedarse con Vegeta pero su madre la obligó a salir. Una vez afuera, pudo ver la silueta del hombre que le había arruinado la vida en esa corte, corrió hacia él y le llamo.- Se puede saber… ¿por que fuiste tan cruel?- preguntó iracunda a la vez de que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como pequeñas gotas de ácido carcomiendo sus sentimientos.

Raditz se volvió para ver la hermosa faz de aquella mujer que la robaba todas las pasiones más bajas que pudiera sentir, pero él no dijo nada, dejo que la joven guerrera terminara de hablar.

- ¡Y con tu propio hermano, no tienes vergüenza!- pero ella ya no pudo decir nada, ese hombre la miraba fríamente, sintió como su cuerpo era embargado por una extraña clase de temor, pero ella ¿temerle a Raditz? … Imposible, él tan sólo era un pobre soldado.

- Cada quien tiene en esta vida lo que se merece, no me importa si es mi hermano o no.- dijo Raditz no podía dejar de ver a aquella mujer, hablaría con ella, tal como lo había pensado cuando Nappa le pregunto sobre ésta indirectamente.- Ahora si me disculpa "ex futura reina" tengo cosas más importante que hacer.- dijo arrastrando fríamente las palabras.

-Me las pagaras… lo juro.- dijo entre dientes, la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos era incalculable, había perdido a Vegeta… ¿Qué haría?- Tengo que avisarles a ellas… deben de estar prevenidas.- y así se dirigió a la salida del palacio.

Mientras tanto aun en la sala de honor y justicia, solo cuatro alamas se encontraban dentro de ella, el rey, Vegeta, Kakarotto y Nappa.

-Nappa.- se dirigió el rey hacia el colosal guerrero.- Encárgate de que se preparen las dos naves espaciales individuales para éstos dos y dile a Yota que te prepare las bombas y que ella misma las incruste en el cuerpo de ellos.- dijo sombríamente, cruzado de brazos, imponente, inmutable… escalofriante.

-Sí señor…- dijo Nappa mientras veía a Vegeta con lastima.

-No necesito de tu lastima Nappa, lárgate y haz lo que te dijo este señor.- grito un Vegeta invadido por la furia, lo menos que necesitaba es que otra persona sintiera lastima por él.

-¡Callate!- ordenó el rey mientras le daba una bofetada a su hijo que aun se encontraba dentro de la cámara de retención, dejando libre solo su cabeza.- Saldrán mañana al mediodía, Nappa puedes retirarte.- y sin que el gigantesco hombre dijera una sola palabra, se retiró para realizar las órdenes que le había encomendado su rey.

Sólo quedaban los tres hombres. El rey miró a ambos, Kakarotto parecía estar inconsciente, posiblemente porque no había ingerido bebida ni alimento en tres días, y un saiyajin necesita alimentarse adecuadamente, pero Vegeta parecía resistir muy bien aquella situación, lo cual provocaba en él orgullo, al saber que tenía un hijo resistente, pero también le inspiraba coraje al ver que éste aunque se encontrara en el momento más crítico no perdía oportunidad para desafiarlo.

-En cuanto a los planetas de tu posesión, obviamente siguen siendo tuyos, las leyes, las cuales yo escribí, así lo dictan, seguirán bajo tu jurisdicción y así será hasta que tú mueras, claro que si son atacados por una raza ajena no creas que mis hombres los rescatarán.- dijo el rey destilando ácido en cada una de sus palabras.

Vegeta se inmuto, bien le valían madre esos planetas, que en el nuevo que estaría de nada le servía ser poseedor de ellos.

-Espero que disfrutes tu nuevo _hogar_, Vegeta.- dijo irónicamente el rey.

El rey salió de la sala, dejando tras de sí a aquellos dos saiyajins, quienes bajo las leyes saiyajins, habían sido pasados por criminales, bien fueron juzgados y se determinó que el castigo sería desterrarlos de su patria, mandándolos a un planeta para aquella raza como desconocido… el planeta Tierra…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, debido a que retomé este fic después de casi dos años, tuve que hacer ligeras modificaciones a los primeros cinco capítulos, aunado con algunos horrores ortográficos visibles, espero que no les moleste (y que me disculpen por mi falta de responsabilidad) , además de que agregaré las fechas de los acontecimientos previos en los caps 1-5, para que puedan tener una mejor noción en el tiempo que transcurren algunos hechos, ya que describiré inclusive algunas de las acciones de los personajes previas al destierro. **

**Gracias por leer :) y dejen sus reviewa porfis ;), ayuden al crecimiento motivacional de los autores de esta página. **

**PD: Cualquier duda, comentario, suegerencia :) es aceptada con todo el respeto y cariño de mi corazón. **

**Dios los bendiga.**

**_Salmos 30:11 "Haz cambiado mi lamento en danza"_**


	2. Nuevo Destino

**ho0la de Nuevo, pues aki actualizando, primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa para aquellos que llegarona leer el primer cap y no pudieron dejar review, ske tenia blokeado los anonimos y yo ni en cuenta,,,hasta que me dijo un amigo :S y ya lo kite jeje ahora si pueden dejar anonimos; segundo pues sorry por haber tarado tanto pero estuve presetnado y último pero no menos importante, en este cap aclaro que casi no sale Vegeta ni Kakarotto (gokú) pero OJO! pk contiene pistas sobre el crimen k cometieron estos hombres!!:) disfruten el segundo cap que lo hice para ustedes )**

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo Destino.**

Localización: Planeta Vegeta-Área Médica

Sintió como el frío y agudo metal segaba rápida, sigilosa y dolorosamente su nuca; poco a poco la diminuta bomba era introducida en él, odiaba sentir la sensación de algo ajeno en su cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba impotente ante ella, el gran príncipe había perdido la batalla, mas no la guerra. Si se hubiera encontrado en otra circunstancia aquel dolor no significaría nada comparado con todos aquellos que ya había tenido que padecer en el pasado. Sus brazos y piernas no reaccionaban ante ninguna orden, era tanto su agotamiento que inclusive el hecho de parpadear lo llenaba de un enorme cansancio con el cual no podía combatir. Y ¿Cómo no? Si ya habían pasado casi cuatro días sin bebida ni alimento desde que él y Kakarotto fueron enviados a las mazmorras del castillo después de haberlos encontrado in fraganti y tenerlos como prisioneros en aquellas cámaras de retención.

Apenas hace unas cuantas horas la corte de Honor y Justicia había declarado culpables del hecho, y tras un tedioso debate se había decidió por mayoría de votos de los presentes, que como penitencia tanto el príncipe como el soldado serían mandados a un planeta desconocido para aquella raza, donde tendrían que pasar el resto de sus días; pero lo que era aun peor, introducirían una micro bomba en sus cuerpos para que no pudiesen si quiera intentar lanzar un ligero ataque que provocara la mas mínima explosión, por que de ser así ellos morirían ante aquel intento y junto con ellos su nueva residencia.

A pesar de la falta de energías y que muy apenas podía juntar dos pensamientos sin que eso le provocara una dolorosa jaqueca, en el fondo Vegeta estaba consiente de su castigo. Para él y todos los de sus raza no había vergüenza que ser rechazado por su misma sangre y eso habían hecho con ellos, los habían rechazado como saiyajin de raza pura y para colmo de su orgullo gracias a las bombas que introducirían en sus cuerpos no podían demostrar a ese planeta insignificante quienes eran los saiyajins. Ya podía estar imaginando como sería su vida al llegar allá: primeramente tendría que soportar al inútil e infantil de Kakarotto, después de todo lo que él había hecho por él, no podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte, contando que ambos estarían en un planeta desconocido y si bien su gran astucia en esos momentos le decía que tendrían que permanecer juntos al menos por un tiempo; en segundo plano, no contaría con todos los lujos y comodidades que tiene como príncipe en su planeta, aunque si bien en sus conquistas se las arreglaban para subsistir, en esta ocasión no contaría con absolutamente nada que lo ayudara a salir de cualquier crisis que se pudiera presentar; no podría intentar conquistar a la población de aquel lugar para tenerlos a su merced, puesto que para eso tendría que usar su fuerza y eso podría provocar una explosión en la bomba que llevaría en su cuerpo; estarían sin lugar a duda solos, y aunque no necesitaban de nada ni nadie no sería lo mismo llevar una vida lejos de las personas con las que se había acostumbrado a convivir que llegar extenuado y desamparado a un planeta desconocido.

Por fin se fue esa sensación, de que invadían su cuerpo, seguramente la bomba ya habría sido incrustada en su cuerpo y una vez allí no podría deshacerse de ella. Se encontraba cansado y acostado en una cómoda y grande camilla y si bien quería dormir lo más que pudiera, en aquellos momentos lo mejor era permanecer alerta para dar frente a cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse. Agudizó el oído, escucho pasos, unos pasos pesados y firmes.

Un hombre de una altura extrema, con cara de pocos amigos, un chistoso bigote y sin un pelo en su cabeza entraba por la puerta de la habitación, tecleando el código de acceso y dando paso a su cuerpo hacia el cuarto. El hombre hecho un vistazo a todo el cuarto de un lado a otro, y se detuvo frente a la mujer que se encontraba ahí; pudo divisar la mirada más tranquila y dulce que ante hubiese visto en una mujer guerrera, su castaño cabello corto caía por debajo de sus mejillas y su grandes ojos oscuros miraban fijamente a los suyos. El hombre quedó hipnotizado ante aquella escultura femenina pero tenía cosas que hacer y no perdería el tiempo en estupideces.

-¿Ya están listos los cuerpos?- pregunto con voz fuerte e imponente,

- Nappa, eres un grosero ya ni siquiera te dignas a saludar.- dijo firmemente la mujer, mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de Kakarotto y comenzaba a abrirlo- El hijo de su majestad, sí, falta este soldado.- dijo con una dulce ternura en su voz mientras seguía segando la nunca con cuidado a aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre una camilla y el cuál aparentemente se encontraba inconsciente.

- Hola… Yota.- dijo Nappa mientras volteaba a ver el cuerpo de Vegeta, esquivando la profunda mirada de su compañera.

- Ándale a sí me gusta.- dijo la mujer mientras se volvía y le guiñaba un ojo, en lo cual pudo notar que ruborizó al hombre que tenía frente de sí

-¿Cuánto piensas tardarte?.- preguntó Nappa desesperadamente, no podía esperar mucho tiempo, el rey había dado ordenes de que las cosas se realizaran lo mas raído posible, ya que poco faltaba para que los traidores fueran enviados a su nuevo destino.

- Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar.- dijo la mujer, ésta vez sin siquiera mirarlo, la mujer saiyajin mientras se dirigía a una portezuela y de ella sacaba un pequeño chip color plata.

-Sabes como es… detesta esperar, son órdenes del rey.- Nappa conocía a Yota desde que ambos eran tan solo unos niños, y si bien era sabido que a aquella fémina no le gustaba quedar mal ante la gente y menos ante el miso rey. Pero la mujer pareció inmutar el comentario ya que ni siquiera le presto atención.

Yota se encontraba tan entretenida en su labor de introducir la bomba en el cuerpo del soldado que si bien los comentarios de su "amigo" se le resbalaban como mantequilla en un sartén.- Por cierto.- balbuceó la mujer mientras se volteaba y miraba fijamente a su compañero, titubeo para decir algo pero prefirió callar, conocía muy bien el carácter de Nappa y si éste se lo proponía podía mandarla a ella con los dos prisioneros, cosa por la cual no se arriesgaría, prefería mil veces seguir bajo las ordenes de aquel mandatario que alejarse de su patria; si bien su limitado poder de pelead era bien compensado con su astucia e inteligencia, no por nada era la mejor estratega del planeta, tan es así que hasta el mismo rey acudía a ella para que realizara las logísticas de las conquistas planetarias, las cuales siempre resultaban a favor de su patria; su inteligencia iba mas allá de la que cualquier saiyajin normal tuviese, y dejando a un lado las peleas, prefería dedicarse a armar planes de ataque y conquista para el rey.

Nappa la miró fijamente, sabía que ella quería decirle algo, pero por que no lo había hecho, se acercó un poco más a su amiga y.- ¿Qué me querías preguntar?- le ordeno prácticamente. Yota retrocedió un paso, su cuerpo se lleno de ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que veía a Nappa, definitivamente no era miedo, pero tampoco era algo hermoso de lo cual pudiera estar orgullosa.

-Nada...- mintió la mujer.- Bueno….- se retractó ante la curiosidad de su cuestión la cual no podía dejar a un lado así como así.- ¿Por qué fueron acusados? - preguntó con incredulidad pensando que Nappa caería ante aquella dulce voz y éste le contaría todo. Se volvió ante aquel colosal hombre, el cual la miraba atónito, Nappa no podía creer que Yota fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que de su boca saldría tal injuria, o quizá era más lista de lo que se imaginaba.

- No puedo decirte...- finalizó Nappa sin siquiera mirarla.

La mujer no era ninguna estúpida, sabía que Nappa no le diría cual era la causa, pero la respuesta de su "amigo" solo hizo en ella que sus sospechas se confirmaran, seguramente lo que ella había pensado era cierto y el príncipe y el soldado habían sido condenados justamente por lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza. Estaba terminando de cocer la nunca de Kakarotto cuando se volvió hacia el enorme hombre, abrió la boca y pronunció.- ¿Y cómo están las cosas allá afuera?- Yota no se quedaría con ninguna duda, tenia que estar enterada absolutamente de todo.

-¿Lo relacionado a estos dos injuriosos… o a lo otro? - pregunto Nappa mientras veía con lastima al príncipe que seguía postrado inconsciente sobre la camilla.

-A lo otro… fue una desgracia, no me imagino como puede estar el rey.- dijo la mujer de cabello corto mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de Kakarotto, Nappa no respondió ante aquel comentario, limitándose solamente a observar los cuerpos de aquellos hombres.

-Bien pues, ya termine, dile al rey, que les den algo de comer a los pobres.- dijo la mujer un tanto sínicamente mientras de nueva cuenta le guiñaba el ojo.- Por cierto¿Cuándo serán mandados a su nuevo destino?

-Dentro de dos horas aproximadamente.- contestó ante el interés de su "amiga".- ¿Por qué tanto interés? - ahora era a él al que le carcomía la curiosidad de saber por que una mujer como Yota, la cual nunca se había interesado tanto en la sociedad de su planeta, cambiaba su actitud y se mostraba mas atenta inclusive que él mismo.

-Pues yo prepare los cuerpos, al menos debería estar informada ¿no crees?- la mujer no perdería la paciencia ante aquel hombre sin lograr antes su propósito: confirmar sus sospechas sobre el crimen de Vegeta y Kakarotto- Además después de lo que pasó en reino… tu sabes lo que se comenta en todo el planeta Vegeta¿el príncipe se enteró o fue mandado prisionero antes? - añadió vagamente, pensó de que de esa manera Nappa accedería y le contestaría con la verdad.

-Lo ignoro.- Nappa no respondería and ante aquella escultura femenina, la conocía lo bastante bien que si alguna cosa salía de más de su boca, la mujer empezaría a sacar deducciones sobre lo ocurrido y averiguaría fácilmente aquel secreto que muy celosamente la corte escondía.

- M…..- la mujer se acerco sigilosamente a él, pudo ver como Nappa era intimidado ante ella, eso le agradaba, sabia que tenia cierto poder hacia él y en estos momentos cuando mas lo necesitaba no dudaría en usarlos.- algo me dice….- se dirigió a él sensualmente mientras posaba su mano dulcemente sobre el pecho de aquel enorme hombre; acerco mas su labios hacia los de los guerrero, haciendo que él se retrocediera un poco debido a lo que ella provocaba en él al tenerla en frente de sí.- Que me estas diciendo mentiras.- le susurro la mujer muy cerca del oído de él.- Pero que mendaz eres… pero bueno si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas.- dijo Yota, separándose bruscamente de él y acercándose a un estante que se encontraba en medio de las camillas donde Vegeta y Kakarotto aun reposaban placidamente.

Abrió la portezuela y del estante sacó un par de jeringas a las cuales les introdujo una sustancia rojiza y las inyecto en ambos cuerpos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Nappa, aunque el la verdad ignoraba por completo lo que aquella sustancia fuese.- El rey dijo…- pero no terminó la frase por que justamente el rey entraba en ese instante por la puerta de la habitación.

En cuanto entró ambos saiyajins dieron una leve reverencia a su mandatario, colocándose después en pose de firmes, para escuchar lo que el rey venía a decirles. El rey Vegeta, quien a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió unas cuantas horas atrás en la cámara de Honor y Justicia aunado con lo que sucedía en el reino, parecía estar tranquilo y dentro de sus cabales, no se le veía que aquellos acontecimientos le hubiesen afectado del todo, simplemente se le veía como siempre.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Yota?- pregunto el rey, mientras miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su hijo, quien era una fiel copia a él, nadie le creería si dijera lo contrario, no importaba que en aquellos momentos lo hubiese desterrado y negado como su primogénito, el seguiría siendo siempre el príncipe de los saiyajins.

- Sí, absolutamente todo lo que usted me pidió su majestad.- dijo la mujer mientras hacia de nuevo una leve reverencia ante él.- ya coloque en ambos la micro bomba en sus nucas, también les inyecte las vitaminas, para compensar lo que no han comido en estos cuatro días.

-Pero… ¿por qué hiciste eso? - le grito Nappa, como se atrevía es a mujer a darle mas fuerzas a aquellos que habían deshonrado la sangre saiyajin, no importara el "afecto" que sintiera por el príncipe, la deshonra seguirá siendo eso estuviesen donde estuviesen y se tratara de quien se tratase.

-Por que yo se lo ordene.- dijo imponentemente el Rey.- Fue idea de Raditz, tengo que aceptar que ese muchacho salió a su padre… de nada les serviría llegar a un planeta casi moribundos, si no sufrirían las consecuencias de su estadía en ese lugar.- dijo, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos y se acercaba a la camilla donde Kakarotto se encontraba dormido.-

-¿Idea de Raditz?...- preguntó Yota, aquel hombre era muy diferente a su medio hermano, mientras que –Raditz era un buen estratega, malicioso y si bien poco le valía su familia, Kakarotto era totalmente lo contrario.

- Así es, no se parece en nada a la basura que tiene por hermano.- sentencio el rey mientras miraba con desprecio a Kakarotto como si aquel soldado emanara un horrendo olor.

-¡Nappa! – Dijo el rey, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo con aspecto de inferioridad.- Ve a la salda de Comandos Espaciales, ahí te darán mis órdenes.

-Sí señor.- dijo Nappa mientras daba una leve reverencia y salía rápidamente de la habitación.

-En cuanto a ti…- dijo el Rey suavemente a Yota, quien seguía de pie adjunto a él- Ve a la salda de Despegues, para que vengan por los cuerpos de estos tiradores.

-Sí, señor.- dijo la mujer dando una leve reverencia mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero fue interrumpida por la viril voz de su rey.- ¡Yota!... Recuerda que tenemos una platica pendiente.- la mujer se volvió un tanto confundida, mas solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y salir de la habitación, dejando sólo al rey con su hijo y Kakarotto.

Unos cuantos pisos abajo del que se encontraba el rey, Nappa se dirigía a la salda de Comandos Espaciales, tecleo la clave de acceso y entro a la habitación. Era un lugar espacioso, limpio y lleno de toda clase de computadoras y maquinas muy sofisticadas que servían para localizar a los enemigos, ubicar planetas y coordenadas. Nappa se acercó hacia el saiyajin que se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora principal, abrió la boca y pronunció.- Estoy aquí por órdenes del Rey Vegeta.

El saiyajin se volvió, lo miró atónito ante la gran estatura que se encontraba enfrente de él.- Sí…- dijo el hombre un tanto apresurado, mientras le entregaba unos papeles en la mano.- Es tu nueva ruta de conquista, el rey me pidió que fueras estrictamente obediente con ella y que siguieras los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Muy bien, nada complicado, pensé que se trataría de algo mas… no sé.- titubeo el hombre ante aquel sencillo organigrama.

-Que bueno que no tengas ningún reparo, tu pareja será…- el saiyajin miró hacia el monitor, tecleo unos códigos y se volvió a Nappa.- Raditz…, si será Raditz, ordenes reales.

-¿Qué?... – Nappa no podía creerlo, tendría una expedición junto al saiyajin mas prosaico que existiese sobre la faz del planeta Vegeta, como el rey podía haber pedido que realizaran aquella conquista junto a aquel hombre.

- Veo que no te agrada estar con migo.- Raditz acaba de entrar a la habitación, llevaba puesta una armadura sin hombreras, las cuales solo eran usadas por los soldados de un nivel más superior al que antes se encontraba él.- No te preocupes Nappa, yo tampoco estoy tan contento de estar con tigo, pero órdenes son ordenes ¿no?- dijo irónicamente Raditz, podía notarse en faz una sonrisa de satisfacción aun más grande que la que había tenido durante el juicio y su pose se mostraba mas confiada y segura que antes.

-Si no queda más…- dijo Nappa al resignarse ante aquella situación.

- Por cierto, también ira la señorita Melina, con ustedes.- dijo el saiyajin encargado de los organigramas de las conquistas.

Tanto Nappa como Raditz se sorprendieron ante aquella noticia, y aunque para Nappa no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario para Raditz era una gran oportunidad para acercarse de la mujer que despertaba en él los mas vehementes deseos y si bien ahora que el príncipe se encontraría lejos de ella, en un planeta desconocido y sin posibilidades de poder regresar, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida, era el momento perfecto…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, por primera vez en días sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una cálida sensación, con ánimos y fuerzas, las suficientes como para ponerse de pie y salir volando del castillo. Se levantó, aun permaneciendo sentado sobre la camilla, hecho un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba; había varios estantes llenos de medicinas, vendas, capsulas, pastillas, tanques de recuperación, algunas toallas y sabanas blancas y adjunto a él un buró que lo separaba de su compañero de cuarto, Kakarotto, quien no había despertado en días debido a su escases de energía por la falta de comida; pero él ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado, así que era posible que Kakarotto siguiera durmiendo placidamente .

-Falta tan poco….- pensó el príncipe, mientras seguía mirando a su rival.- Tan poco para salir de este lugar… algún día.- murmuró en voz un poco más elevada de lo normal.

- Algún día se darán cuenta… Vegeta.- Kakarotto ya se había despertado, su cara se veía mucho mas animosa y alegre justamente como el muchacho solía encontrarse antes de ser mandados prisioneros.- Tenlo por seguro jeje.- dijo el muchacho mientras posaba su mano derecha tras su nuca y frotándose suavemente.

-Aunque… ¿estas dispuesto a partir?- preguntó Kakarotto, aunque a Vegeta le costara trabajo admitirlo, su rival lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Vegeta amaba mas que a nada a su planeta, y seguramente el orgullo del príncipe se encontraría por los suelos, al ser desterrado por su misma sangre.

-¿Ves lo que hay en tus muñecas?- preguntó Vegeta, mientras observa las propias y veía que traía consigo una especie de brazalete plateado muy ajustado con un par de focos, uno rojo y otro verde.

-Ah… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kakarotto con ingenuidad, algo muy común en él.

-Es una especie de rastreador… solo puede dar información sobre la localización de las personas que lo llevan puesto, así que ante cualquier indicio de nuestros movimientos, esas estúpidas sabandijas de Seguridad Real, se darían cuenta…- finalizó Vegeta, mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño e intensificaba su mirada; detestaba el simple hecho de ser tratado como una basura por su mismo pueblo, por las personas que debían de darle respeto y honores; aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente el muchas veces había tratado a muchos de sus subiditos peor a como lo habían tratado a él.

-¡Órale!, mira que interesante, entonces creo que no podremos escapar¿Verdad? - dijo Kakarotto sin ninguna preocupación en su faz y como si por arte de magia se tratase, su semblante cambió a uno serio y un tanto hostil; miró fijamente a Vegeta y notó que el príncipe también lo hacía, abrió la boca para decir tal vez el comentario más inteligente que se le hubiese ocurrido.- Sí tu serás desterrado… ¿Quién será el heredero al solio?... sí tu no tienes hijos ¿o sí?- preguntó, mientras posaba su dedo sobre su mentón.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE! - exaltó Vegeta de un solo brinco, solo a una cabeza de cacahuate como lo era la de Kakarotto podía pasarle por la cosa que tuviese de cerebro que Vegeta tuviese un hijo, el simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba nauseas, como si el fuera a parir a la criatura.

-Bueno… es que conociéndote… bueno ya sabes a que me refiero.- dijo un tanto incrédulo el saiyajin de cabello abultado, mientras su brazo derecho pasaba por detrás de su cabeza de una manera muy graciosa.

Vegeta solo se limitó a hacer un ligero ¡Hmpf! Mientras le volteaba la cara a su compañero de cuarto y cruzaba los brazos, dándole a entender que su comentario no había sido del todo bien recibo en sus oídos.

-Solo nos queda esperar….- pronuncio muy débilmente Kakarotto, mientras volteaba hacia la única ventana de la habitación que dejaba ver muy bien la luna ménguate que en esos momentos se podía contemplar en toda la faz del planeta Vegeta, bella y resplandeciente…

Localización: Valle Tau, Planeta Vegeta.

Tal vez en aquel valle era donde la luna se veía más hermosa y resplandeciente en conjunto con la naturaleza que, en aquel planeta era relativamente escasa. Se encontraba ahí, entrenando, en medio de la naturaleza como solía hacerlo desde que era pequeña; pero esta vez era distinto, la ausencia de aquel guerrero frío y despiadado a la hora de los entrenamientos se encontraba vacía y ausente. Él ya no estaba ahí, posiblemente jamás lograría verlo de nuevo en aquel valle, o tal vez simplemente permanecería como un recuerdo de la infancia.

Hacia pocas horas que Melina se había enterado sobre su nueva expedición junto con Raditz y Nappa y a pesar de que la compañía de los hombres no le molestaba del todo, no se sentía a gusto, ya que el asunto del crimen de Vegeta estaba muy fresco aún y no sabía si podría dar todo su empeño en ello.

La mujer daba ligeros golpes al aire, que si éste fuera algo materia y pudiera sentir algo, serían cosquillas y no dolor; sus ataques eran simples y sin vivacidad alguna; se sentía agotada y no físicamente, si no mentalmente, y es que cualquier cosa en aquel planeta le hacía recordar a Vegeta, que no faltaría poco tiempo para que fuera enviado a un planeta desconocido y no regresar jamás.

-¡Maldición!- gritó estrepitosamente la mujer de cabello oscuro, mientras se arrodillaba en el límpido césped, apretando fuertemente sus puños y posándolos sobre el suelo.- debo tranquilizarme, no puedo dejar llevarme por estos impulsos… si sigo así, podrían descubrirme… No… Tengo que guardar la calma.- pensó, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, miró fijamente la luna menguante deseando que esta estuviera en su fase llena por que si hubiera sido así habría descargado toda su ira interna e un santiamén; decidió que seguir en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos hermosos y melancólicos no le traería nada bueno, levito ligeramente su cuerpo y se marcho volando dejando su rastro en aquel lugar.

Sentía como la suave y fresca brisa acomodaba su largo y sedoso cabello, definitivamente notó que la sensación del aire en su cuerpo era la mejor terapia para aquella tristeza que invadía su cuerpo y mente; se relajó un poco dudó entre irse a su casa o dirigirse al palacio y ver a Vegeta por última vez y optando por lo segundo, emprendió con mayor velocidad.

En el castillo solo se hablaba del destierro de Vegeta y Kakarotto, tanto las criadas, los mozos, soldados y de más vociferaban sobre el tema en donde quiera que se encontrasen; obviamente siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchados por algún guardia real o inclusive por el mismo rey, por que de ser así no vivirían para contarlo. Quienes se mantenían la margen de la situación eran los esclavos, que servían al reino en diferentes áreas.

Una mujer de cabello corto y castaño recorría rápidamente el pasillo principal del palacio, ondeando su sedosa cola y moviendo estrepitosamente sus brazos al compás de sus piernas; giró hacia la derecha, se posó frente a una gran puerta de bronce con una insignia grabada en ella; tecleo el número de acceso y entró con algarabía a la habitación; se coloque frente al solio de espaldas que tenía frente de ella, y pronuncio.- ¿Puede decirme su majestad, a donde enviran a los condenados?- dijo aquella mujer con un tono un tanto autoritario

Un gran espectro masculino, con esa mirada imponente y ese cuerpo tan perfecto que acomplejaría a cualquiera que se postrara frente a él, se levantó y dejo ver su cara de pocos amigos.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones Yota.- el rey no podía creer que esa mujer se atreviera a tener esa actitud hacia con él, pero no podía dañarle, y no por falta de fuerza o voluntad, había otra razón mucho más fuerte…

-Es solo que… pues quiero saber, su majestad. Al final de cuentas, yo prepare los cuerpos y...- la mujer cerró su boca ante la mirada penetrante del rey, no se atrevería a desobedecerlo o al menos por el momento.

-Encarga te de que esos profanos se larguen de una buena vez, en diez minutos deben de estar dejando la atmósfera del planeta.- dijo el rey ante la mujer que se encontraba frente de sí.

-Sí… su majestad.- después de una bien pronunciada reverencia, Yota salió de la habitación del mandatario y se dirigió hacia donde se supone estarían los cuerpos de Vegeta y Kakarotto; mientras caminaba recordaba que de seguro ya habían despertado y posiblemente habían intentado fugarse. Definitivamente esta mujer no conocía a ese par, no eran tan idiotas como para arriesgar sus vidas de esa manera.

Subió varios pisos, dio vueltas a la izquierda en unos pasillos y en otros tantos hacia la derecha, se postró ante una gran puerta metálica, tecleo el código de acceso y entro en la habitación en la cual horas antes se había encontrado con Nappa. La primera imagen que tuvo fue la del príncipe sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y la de Kakarotto bien acostado, mirando hacia el techo.

-Me temo que llegó la hora muchachos.- dijo Yota un tanto triste y sin consuelo. Por una parte su raza le decía que esos bastardos se lo merecían; pero su mente y raciocinio le decían todo lo contrario, si en sus manos hubiese estado, ella no los habría sentenciado aun que éstos hubieran matado a sus propios progenitores o si bien deshonrado el nombre del rey, pero independientemente del grado de su crimen; Vegeta seguía siendo el príncipe de los saiyajins y era una pena que el único heredero al trono fuera desterrado.- Síganme por favor.

Tanto Vegeta como Kakarotto se pusieron de pie, con sus trajes y armaduras bien puestas; siguieron a Yota por el camino hacia las naves donde invernarían por tres largos meses, hacia aquel planeta aún desconocido para sus ojos.

-Pss… Vegeta.- susurró Kakarotto con mucho cuidado, para que la mujer que los guiaba no los escuchara.- Entonces si haremos el plan beta?- cuestiono el soldado con mucha ingenuidad, seguramente no entendía la magnitud de lasque el príncipe había planeado con tanta cautela.

Vegeta solo lo miró de reojo, frunció el entrecejo y le volteó la cara, mientras de nueva cuenta cruzaba sus brazos; dándole con esas señales, un afirmativo a su respuesta.

Ambos hombres continuaron su pasos, siguiendo a la saiyajin que tenían en frente; llegaron a la salda de Despegues donde dos grandes esferas color blancos, mejor conocidas en ese planeta como "naves espaciales" los esperaban para ser abordadas. Vegeta miró a su alrededor, pudo divisar aproximadamente unos cien soldados de clase alta, doscientos de segunda clase y unos cincuenta más de clase baja, seguramente toda esa gente estaría ahí para prevenir que el príncipe no hiciera un alboroto y que junto con Kakarotto intentaran huir; a lo lejos vio tres figuras muy familiares: su padre, Nappa y el mal nacido de Raditz, quien esbozaba una tenue pero gratificante mirada hacia el vástago del rey.

-¿Qué haremos Vegeta?- preguntó Kakarotto ante la mirada de tos aquellos soldados.

-Plan alfa.- se limitó a decir, sin siquiera tomarle importancia a los saiyajins que lo rodeaban; se dirigió a su nave espacial, se abrió la compuerta, entró y se sentó en el cómodo sillón; no pudo siquiera ver si Kakarotto lo hizo, pero supuso que sí.

Un suave y dulce aroma penetró sus fosas nasales, pronto sintió como su cerebro se debilitaba y le pedía gritos que cerrara sus ojos; no pudo contra las ordenes de su mente y quedando profundamente dormido, el príncipe zarpó de su patria donde fue desterrado para dirigirse a un lugar el cual no conocía, que sería su "hogar" por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y donde lo esperaba un nuevo destino…

* * *

**Gracias a once personitas que me firmaron, que para ser sincera fueron mas de lo que yo habia esperado!! snif´snif!!:(**

**me siento muy halagada y conteta, la verdad TT pero bueno kisiera que si Shadir lee este cap, me dejes un mensaje en donde me ekivoke en el primer cap para asi poder corregirlo, pk k vergueneza!! toda ida yo, y ske no lo encuentro:) porfis, te lo agardecería mucho!!**

**Gracias por su apoio y sus comentarios ya saben estoy abierta a todo tipo de critcas!:) **

**xoxo :P dejen reviews!**


	3. Rival

**Notas de la autora: Esto es importante jaja es que luego no quiero confusiones, debido a que Frezzer me cae mal no aparecerá en esta historia a menos que sea de utilidad en futuros capitulos lo cual no creo; asi que la raza saiyajin es libre ok?? ;) No estan bajo el mandato de nadie aún. Quisera alcarar también que en mi país, México, las cositas que usan los saiyajins para medir el poder de sus adversarios, se llaman rastreadores y que el planeta Vegeta, tiene la pronunciacion de Veyita, pero respeto su escritura a como se nos enseño aquí ) ... Disfruten este cap en donde un secreto más sera revelado.**

Capítulo 3: Rival

Localización: Algún lugar de la Galaxia.

Su piel era incapaz de sentir frío o calor; sus oídos estaban inmunes ante todo ruido que pudiese penetrar aquella nave espacial; sus fríos y austeros ojos se encontraban cerrados sin siquiera poder imaginar hacia donde se dirigía; su cuerpo entumecido por aquel gas adormecedor que rodeaba la atmósfera del vehículo; su alma era residencia de albergue de todos aquellos malos pensamientos que pocas horas antes había tenido que padecer en lo que llamaba su planeta natal. Muy dentro de sí se sentía mas aprisionado dentro de la nave de lo que una vez llegó a sentirse en aquella cámara de retención, el hecho de que estuviera adormecido no quería decir que dejara de tener conciencia, aunque sí bien, no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin poner resistencia alguna. A pesar de estar a una considerable distancia, y que se encontraba "durmiendo placidamente" sabía perfectamente que su nave era seguida por la de aquella persona, aquella a la que consideraba su más acérrimo rival a pesar de que éste había sido el único en toda la faz del planeta Vegeta que había creído en él, quien había estado junto a él cuando más necesitaba de alguien, aunque claro, Vegeta jamás aceptaría tal cosa.

Muy dentro de su mente un tropel de recuerdos comenzó a nadar por su alma, a rondar cada parte de su cuerpo, carcomiendo sus huesos y secando cada mililitro de su sangre¿acaso eso era? … Sí definitivamente era ella… un recuerdo, que más bien pudo hacerse pasar por un sueño tomó posesión de su conciencia.

Al menos alrededor de once naves espaciales color blanco y circulares penetraban la pesada atmósfera de aquel planeta amatista. Cada uno de los vehículos fue aterrizando abruptamente en la superficie planetaria, provocando un enorme surco de alrededor de cincuenta metros de radio cada uno. Se divisaba una vista lavanda, con pesados nubarrones color gris, los rayos anaranjados del sol eran muy tenues y poco penetrantes ante los ojos de cualquier criatura; la densa neblina decoraba el lúgubre panorama como la brisa lo pudiese hacer en una pingüe pradera; parecía ser un pantanoso bosque, con fétidos estanques de lo que a simple vista podría decirse que era una espacie de líquido azul celeste.

Poco a poco cada una de las compuertas de las naves espaciales se abrieron dando salida a los nuevos visitantes; alrededor de doce siluetas de distintos tamaños, pero que todas coincidan con la sombra de lo que parecía ser una larga y gruesa cola, que nacía en el punto terminal de la espalda muy parecida a la de los monos, se dispusieron a abandonar sus vehículos. Aquellos individuos se abrieron pie tras la neblina, el capitán de la hueste podía ser recoincido fácilmente por traer puesto un traje y armadura distinta al resto de sus compañeros, mientras que los soldados llevaban consigo una armadura blanca con franjas doradas y grandes hombreras y su traje de pela era color negro, el capitán traía un traje color azul rey y una armadura de los mismos colores pero sin aquellos ostentosos protectores en los hombros.

Era la primera vez que Vegeta estaba a cargo de una expedición, apenas contaba con alrededor de once años de edad y ya llevaba tras de él una serie de soldados de distintos géneros, rangos, edades y alturas, que le servirían de apoyo para su objetivo: conquistar aquel planeta. El púber príncipe hecho un vistazo rápido al lugar, realizó una mueca de desaprobación, se volvió y dirigiéndose hacia una de las saiyajins que lo acompañaban se paró frente de ella y le preguntó groseramente mientras miraba a su alrededor con desdén -¿Qué es este lugar? …- hizo una pequeña pausa, volviéndose al resto de la tripulación para después proseguir con su argumento.- Esto es basura, simplemente no sirve como planeta – continuó dando unos ligeros pasos, mientras sus zapatillas de pelea se humedecían de aquel líquido y logrando alejarse un poco del resto de los saiyajins que lo acompañaban, se volvió mientras fruncía el entrecejo y miró de nuevo a aquella mujer, y como si a ella no le hubiera molestado el tono del príncipe ni su mirada amenazadora, le regreso el gesto con una tierna mirada no muy característica de las mujeres de su raza, pero que en ella era perdonable; su largo y sedoso cabello oscuro caían perfectamente en bucles sobre su espalada y sus ojos se perdían fijamente en los de él, y esa sensación de impotencia volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, nunca sabía como actuar cuando se encontraba a su lado… Vegeta solo podía intentar esquivar esos intensos ojos oscuros.

-Príncipe…- se dirigió a él un enorme hombre con bigote y una caballera extravagante que parecía peluquín.- Como primer punto debe usted saber que no sólo los planetas con una gran riqueza natural son útiles, también aquellos que están escondidos entre las tinieblas y pasan desapercibidos ante los ojos enemigos…- dejo aquel hombre con un tono muy estúpido en su voz, pero Nappa no pudo continuar con su explicación por que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que procedía del fondo del grupo de guerreros.

- Y que cuenten con un gran avance tecnológico en comunicaciones, transportes, armas y de más.- dijo aquella mujer de cabellos negros y levemente rizados.- Como bien dice Nappa, no siempre se debe conquistar planetas que se puedan vender fácilmente, si no también aquellos que te sean útiles para el beneficio de los tuyos.

-¡Eso ya lo sabia ¡- mintió el príncipe adolescente.- Bien entonces lo primero que haremos será dividirnos en grupos de tres, investigar bien la zona y nos vemos en este mismo lugar al cabo de una hora…- hizo una pausa mientras ajustaba la hora en su rastreador y lo colocaba cerca de su ojo.

-No será mejor que nos movamos todos juntos.- dijo un soldado de alrededor de unos veinte años de edad, un tanto temeroso por como fuese actuar su jefe.- Si no conocemos el pla…- pero el hombre no pudo terminar su comentario por que fue silenciado por Vegeta.

-Osas contradecirme… sabandija.- lo miró amenazadoramente mientras levanta su brazo derecho y extendía su mano, señal de que preparaba un ataque para exterminar al soldado.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos… su majestad?- una pequeña, infantil y débil voz un tanto quebradiza habló, provenía detrás de las piernas de aquella mujer de hermosa melena; el puntiagudo cabello negro azabache del dueño de aquella voz se lograba apreciar mejor que las expresiones de su cara, pero eso no detuvo al niño a continuar con su pregunta.- ¿Cómo estarán conformados los equipos?- prosiguió, mientras se decidía a salir y dar la cara de frente, lo cual hizo que Vegeta se olvidara del otro saiyajin y se concentrare ante el diminuto "soldado" que tenía frente de sí.

Vegeta miró al joven, niño o lo que fuera con asombro, se preguntaba realmente ¿qué demonios hacia un bebé en aquella hazaña? Abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente su cabeza no podía concebir tal estupidez y una vez que hubo ordenado bien sus ideas pronunció.- ¿Quién demonios me vio cara de niñera? Esto no es una guardería- lanzó la pregunta al aire mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño derecho y una pequeña venita de su sien se saltaba un poco; sin importar quien fuese el culpable de tal colosal error, Vegeta se encargaría de descuartizarlo por la magnitud de la imprudencia.

-Mi nombre es Kakarotto… su majestad, soy hijo de Bardock.- dijo aquel niño ya con un poco más de valentía en su infantil voz, mientras cerraba ambos puños y los levantaba a la altura de sus hombros, mostrando su gran disposición para aquella osadía.

- ¡Yo no pregunte de quien eres hijo y mucho menos tu nombre imbécil!- contestó el príncipe¿cómo era posible que aquel mocoso de apenas tal vez unos cinco años de edad se atreviera a entrometerse en su primera conquista y sobre todo a dirigirse hacia él con gran osadía como si ambos fuesen iguales? Aquel mocoso lo pagaría caro muy caro.

-Yo lo traje… ¿Algún problema? – de nuevo aquella mujer de largo cabello oscuro dirigía unas palabras al príncipe, pero algo extraño se notaba en ella y es que a pesar de que él fuese el infante del Rey Vegeta, la fémina saiyajin no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo ni de respeto en sus palabras hacia él. Vegeta la miró atónito, simplemente no podía concebir aquellas palabras… le era imposible, pero ante aquella situación no podía hacer nada, el mocoso ya estaba ahí y tendría que aceptarlo; aunque si bien no tenía vergüenza para quejarse ya que cuando le preguntaron si requeriría a algún soldado en especial, él había dicho que fueran quienes fueran, él se encargaría de todo a la perfección, pero ante la presencia del infantil soldado, empezaba a dudar- Por lo visto no… - finalizó la joven saiyajin, con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Haz lo que quieras… Tara.- finalizó tajantemente Vegeta ante aquella mujer, que indudablemente algo le causaba muy dentro en su sentir, tanto que hasta la dejaba actuar como ella quisiera. Dio unos cuantos pasoso mientras le daba la espalda al resto de su hueste, se volvió y dijo- Tara y el mocoso irán con migo hacia el norte…y- y así dividió a cada uno de los integrantes en cuatro equipos de tres integrantes, asignándoles a cada uno un punto de la Rosa de los Vientos. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos cada uno de los equipos volaba en distintas direcciones.

Vegeta iba al frente de los otros dos, volaba lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitiese y no por que tuviese prisa sino con el único motivo de agotar a aquellos insolentes, aunque Tara no era ninguna debilucha pero aún así ella iba tras de él, cuando se volvió vio con asombro que aquellos no estaban tan lejos de él, posiblemente la saiyajin estaría aproximadamente a un metro de distancia y Kakarotto a unos dos y medio metros lejos de él. Volvió su vista al frente y un poco hacia abajo, para ver si podía divisar a algún ser viviente, no entendía como le habían asignado un planeta tan lúgubre y desértico, definitivamente mataría a Yota cuando regresara a casa por haberle hecho pasar tal coraje. Aún no se había topado con ningún poblado y no conocía el poder de pelea de los habitantes ni que tan buenos eran sus avances tecnológicos, pero supuso que si le habían ordenado conquistar ese planeta era por un motivo muy fuerte y tendría que descubrir el por que. Aun así algo no cuadraba en su mente y era el hecho de por qué Tara había traído a aquel chiquillo con ella. Solo eran once naves y doce soldados… seguramente el mocoso había viajado en la nave con ella, no había otra explicación, pero… ¿por qué a él y no a otro niño que fuera un poco mayor? De unos once años tal vez. Definitivamente cuando regresaran a casa la cuestionaría y ella tendría que rendirle respuestas coherentes y es que hasta donde Vegeta sabía, Kakarotto había nacido con un bajo nivel de pelea y se le había asignado un planeta inferior para su conquista, entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?... tal vez había incrementado sus poderes mágicamente aunque eso era prácticamente imposible inclusive para él lo era, sin tener que pasar por un arduo entrenamiento; para salir de sus dudas presionó el botón superior de su rastreador, se volvió y lo apuntó hacia Kakarotto sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta y justo como lo esperaba, aquel mocoso no sobrepasaba ni siquiera el nivel promedio de un niño de tres años.

-Basura…- murmuró molesto ante aquella situación; bajó la mirada y divisó una especie de ágora, seguramente ahí habría habitantes dispuestos a ser sometidos por el gran príncipe de los saiyajins, descendió poco a poco, un tanto lejos del poblado para estudiarlo con mayor cautela aunque eso seria difícil debido a la espesa neblina del lugar. Se posó detrás de un gran árbol con hojas color moradas y tronco azul que daba vida a un extraño fruto color negro, muy parecido a las manzanas que él conocía.

-Y bien… ¿Qué haremos ahora príncipe?- le cuestionó Tara quien ya había puesto pies sobre tierra, mientras Kakarotto apenas aterrizaba en el suelo- Aun faltan veinte minutos para que se cumpla la hora, m… ¿regresamos al punto de inicio para encontrarnos con los otros o sometemos a estos…?- mujer dejó de pronunciar palabra, posó su mano derecha sobre su nunca y sonrió tiernamente para después continuar.- ¿Cómo se llama este planeta?- preguntó la mujer con un aire de incredulidad en su dulce voz.

-Que buena guerrera eres… Tara, ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu objetivo.- ironizó Vegeta ante la ridiculez de Tara.- Se llama Amatista, y está situado en la Galaxia del Este.

-Solamente me dedico a pelear, el nombre es insignificante, al final todos termina bajo mi jurisdicción.- contestó Tara desafiantemente, mientras Kakarotto se mantenía tras de sus piernas, sosteniéndolas fuertemente debido al cansancio que le había provocado el volar tan de prisa.

-¿Y también te dedicas mantener hijos que no son tuyos?- dijo Vegeta muy molesto al ver que Tara se agachaba y cargaba en sus hombros al pequeño niño que estaba tras ella, pero al parecer ni Tara ni Kakarotto escucharon aquel comentario y Vegeta prefirió no repetirlo, no gastaría su saliva en idioteces… vio aquella conmovedora imagen, Kakarotto y Tara reían como si fueran parientes muy cercanos… ¿Por qué? Por que con él si…

Tara solo le regreso la mirada, sin contestar a la pregunta le había formulado el príncipe de su raza, fingiendo que no la había escuchado, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente aun con el niño en sus hombros y vio al igual que Vegeta que la niebla se disipaba poco a poco dejando a la vista aquel poblado, que lejos de parecer pueblo se veía mas como una moderna pero pequeña ciudad.

Todo alrededor era color lavanda, celeste y plateado, mezclado con algunos otros colores pero en muy pequeñas proporciones; las casas estaban construidas de un material plateado y muy brillante y los ventanales de éstas eran de un cristal lila tornasol, los edificios rodeaban a una enorme ágora en cuyo centro se encontraba la estatua de una especie de numen femenino. Vegeta vio la estatua, era sin duda una gran escultura femenina de una mujer que llevaba consigo solo un manto de tela que dejaba ver al menos una cuarta parte de su cuerpo al desnudo, extendía su brazo hacia el horizonte y en su mano sostenía una pequeña bolita con aspecto de manzana iguales a las de aquel extraño árbol, se le había esculpido una larga melena rizada que caía sobre los tobillos y los ojos de dicha estatua emanaban una sensación de melancolía, dulce pero triste a la vez.

-Que bella escultura…- dijo Kakarotto impresionado ante aquella eminencia de las artes.- Se parece a ti- prosiguió el niño dirigiéndose a la mujer que lo cargaba en hombros.- ¡No… tú eres más hermosa!- Vegeta se volvió colérico hacia él¿Cómo era posible que aquel chiquillo se dirigiera así hacia Tara?, pero más coraje se apodero de él al escuchar la respuesta de la mujer.- Gracias hijo…- ¿Acaso le había dicho hijo?… ¿Ella era la madre de Kakarotto? … Imposible... Bardock siempre dijo que la mamá de Kakarotto había muerto; y como si por arte de magia se tratase un haz de recuerdos inundaron su mente, y el hecho de que aquel mocoso fuera hijo de Tara tenia más lógica de lo que antes había pensado, eso explicaba por que Tara se había ausentado por un periodo de un año completo hace apenas unos seis años; ahora entendía el por qué sus repentinas ausencias y desapariciones, sin dar explicaciones a nadie; ahora comprendía por que Tara había traído a ese niño a la expedición… por que se trataba de su hijo…

Vegeta solo se volvió al frente con sus ojos llenos de impotencia ante aquella situación, contemplo de nuevo la estatua de aquella perfecta numen, y efectivamente se parecía mucho a Tara, pero ante sus ojos la saiyajin sobrepasaba la belleza de la diosa. Escuchó un leve gemido por parte de sus compañeros, se volvió y vislumbró dos sombras colosales y en un instante cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Despertó… se encontraba en lo que parecía una habitación de metal, el ambiente era oscuro y frío y muy apenas podía ver claramente a su alrededor, se puso de pie sobre sus piernas con dificultad y fue entonces cuando escucho un leve cantico, una hermosa voz penetraba sus oídos, los nervios que se habían anidado durante el viaje empezaron a alejarse de su mente, su cuerpo se relajo y entró en un profundo transe de tranquilidad, eso era… una canción de cuna. Aquella melodía le traía recuerdos, su madre solía cantársela cuando el príncipe era pequeño, tal vez la última vez fue cuando tenia alrededor de unos cinco años de edad, la misma edad que ahora tenia Kakarotto, o al menos eso recordaba. Agudizó el oído para encontrar el origen de aquella voz, se volvió hacia una esquina de la habitación, Tara cantaba dulcemente aquel aedo originario de la raza saiyajin a Kakarotto, mientras el pequeño guerrero se dejaba vencer por el sueño y se acomodaba muy bien el los brazos de la guerrera.

Vegeta miró atentamente de nuevo, Tara se volvió hacia él, le sonrió y dijo- Tenemos que salir de aquí, los rastreadores no funcionan, al parecer existe una especie de campo magnético que no permite tecnología que no sea originaria de este planeta… ¿Amatista verdad?- la mujer aun abrazaba dulcemente al niño, se puso de pie sin quitárselo de encima y se postró frente al príncipe y con una mano acarició la cabeza de Vegeta, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a Kakarotto.

Un fulgor de sangre llegó a la cabeza de Vegeta, en esos momentos lo que mas deseaba era asesinar a aquel mocoso y ver sufrir a la mujer que lo había engañado, a la mujer que tenía frente de él y que no podía dejar de sentirse débil ante ella… pero esperaría el momento oportuno para su perfecta vindicta.

-Tú decides que hacemos… tú eres el jefe- dijo Tara mientras alejaba su mano del cuerpo del príncipe y con ésta misma acumuló un poco de energía concentrándola en su palma para después lanzarla hacia una de las paredes de metal de aquella pateada habitación, fundiéndola por completo dejando ver detrás de ésta un largo y oscuro pasillo.- Si no actúas rápido, tendré que seguir por mi cuenta príncipe.- dijo la saiyajin mientras bajaba a Kakarotto al pisó ya que este se había despertado por el ruido del ataque de Tara.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el pequeño, mientras volteaba de un lado a otro en busca de la respuesta y sus ojos se posaron sobra la pared ya destruida.- ¡Órale!... ¡Pero que hoyo más grande!- dijo Kakarotto impresionado ante lo que sería su salida.- ¿Lo hizo usted príncipe? - pregunto muy entusiasmado ante aquella posibilidad.

-No.- respondió Vegeta tajantemente, dirigió su mirada hacia Tara y la desafío con sus ojos.- Vámonos, tenemos sabandijas a las cuales exterminar- Tara sonrió y junto con Kakarotto siguieron al príncipe por el oscuro pasillo.

Caminaron alrededor de un kilometro completo hasta que por fin se toparon con una puerta de metal la cual requería de un código para acceder del otro lado. Kakarotto empezó a picar a algunos de los botones, pero fue reprendido por Vegeta y el pequeño dejo de hacerlo.

-Puedo fundir la puerta otra vez, si así quieres príncipe…- Tara empezó a acumular de nuevo energía después de que Vegeta le asintiera con la cabeza, dándole a entender que eso era lo que precisamente quería… si eso quería vengarse de ellos, y aunque en estos momentos su deseo de venganza era mucho mayor a su orgullo, no tenía otra opción y en cuanto pudiera dejaría a ambos saiyajins a merced de los habitantes de aquel extraño planeta. Pero ¿Realmente se atrevería a hacerle eso a ella?...

La puerta se fundió, dejando ver al menos a cincuenta enormes anatomías masculinas muy parecidas a la de los saiyajins exceptuando que éstos no contaban con una cola de mono, algunas cabelleras eran color negro, otras cuantas azules y unas más plateadas, la piel de aquella raza era de una leve tonalidad amarillenta y en sus ojos lavanda podía notarse su frialdad y que eran poseedores de una mente siniestra y calculadora; sus ropas eran ligeras, pero a la vez se veían resistentes. Todos ellos sacaron una especie de ametralladora color blanco y comenzaron a disparar rayos de luz celestes.

Los tres saiyajins se pusieron en posición de ataque, y la batalla comenzó. Ases de luz y energía comenzaron a llenar la habitación, golpes, patadas y de más ataques guerreros fueron penetrando cada uno de los contrincantes de los saiyajins. Quedaban alrededor de unos veinte amatistas, ya habían exterminado con treinta, cuando una gran compuerta que se encontraba tras los originarios de aquel planeta, se abrió y de ella salió alguien, o más bien dicho algo. Un "monstruo" de alrededor de unos cinco metros de alto, de piel lavanda y máculas color negro esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, de tres ojos completamente negros, de su cabeza salían tres grandes y filosas cornamentas y poseedor de grandes músculos se abrió pie hacia los saiyajins.

Vegeta sintió como la impotencia llenaba su cuerpo, no había forma de comunicarse con el resto del equipo y si bien ese monstruo era el equivalente a cien amatistas, los cuales no eran tan débiles pero no superaban la fuerza de un saiyajin, necesitaría esta vez de la suerte para vencer.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- gritó Tara al observar la eminente figura de músculos que si bien no sabría cuan poderoso era si no lo atacaba. Voló rápidamente hacia él, pero éste pareció ignorarla, el monstruo maculado se dirigía hacia otro objetivo…Vegeta y Kakarotto. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- volvió a gritar la mujer saiyajin al ver que el monstruo se preparaba para propinarles un fuerte golpe a los pequeños, que sin duda alguna al menos Kakarotto no podría esquivar y no saldría con vida de ese planeta amatista.

Vegeta vio la escena pasar ante sus ojos, como la bestia se preparaba para atacarlos, a lo lejos pudo escuchar el sórdido grito de Tara implorando que la colosal criatura se detuviese, sintió el puño de la bestia aproximarse a su cuerpo… en un instante.

La mujer yacía en el piso, el se encontraba a salvo, sus reflejos habían actuado inconscientemente liberándolo de aquel ataque mortal pero… y ¿Kakarotto? … él a lado de ella, derramando lágrimas. El largo cabello negro de la saiyajin caía perfectamente al suelo, sus ojos no destellaban la dulzura que tan característica era en ella, estaban entre abiertos y aparentemente tranquilos, su cuerpo se encontraba placidamente extendido en el suelo y su mano sujetaba débilmente la del pequeño de cinco años de edad, que estaba frente de ella.

-Perdóname… hijo…- dijo Tara hacia Kakarotto, cerró los ojos lentamente y ahí aquella mujer falleció…

Sintió un leve golpe en el corazón, su cuerpo se sobresalto y sus ojos se orbitaron hacia el exterior de la nave, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, que había ocurrido hacia ya tanto tiempo, se levantó un poco y vio que aun no llegaba su destino.

Detestaba esa pesadilla tanto como a aquella mujer, aquella mujer que había decidió dar la vida por su bastardo antes de proteger a su legitimo hijo; jamás perdonaría a Kakarotto por robarle a la única mujer que realmente había amado… su madre, y ella aunque estuviera muerta, jamás conseguiría su perdón, no sólo había preferido a su otro hijo antes que a él, sino que jamás había tenido el suficiente valor como para decírselo.

-Tal vez… nunca me vio como su hijo- pensó Vegeta, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y en su mente se acumulaba la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer de nombre Tara, su madre, la reina de la raza saiyajin.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me dajron un lindo comnetario en el capitulo dos ), todos quieren saber cual es crimen jajaja bueno si siguen la hisotira sabran ;), claro que solo actualizare si veo que hay respuesta por parte de los lectores si no pues se ira aplazando el asunto... :s ahora entiendo por que los comentarios son tan importantes, realmente sirven de motivacion TT por eso ahora fic que leo, dejo comnetario! se valen dos por cap y todo hee :) no me enojo jiji**

**Por otra parte tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Les gustan los caps cortos o largos?... Este es mas corto que los dos pasados y es que alguien me dijo que le daba flojerita leer el segundo cap que tiene mas de 5000 caracteres y el cual me llevo alrededor de 10 hojas, sin emabrgo Mariana me dijo que prefiere que sean largos, la verdad yo tambien los preferio asi de largotes!! -. pero los haré dependiendo de lo que ustedes me pidan, asi que si pueden darme su opinion respecto a eso se los agardecería mucho... y NO se impacienten la Tierra esta a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Y para Dayanarod, espero que este cap responda el por que el trono de la reina se encontraba ausente ;) gracias por tu post**

**xoxo ¡¡¡dejen reviews ;)!!**

**ato svabutterfly**


	4. Una noche de luna llena

**Notas: Perdonenme :S se que tarde muhco... pero si vieran todo lo que me paso hajaja,. primero esta semana que esta terminando estuve de vacas xD fui a Disney TT esta bn bonito! jiji snif snif... pero bueno eso no fue lo que me impidio subir el cap, el cual tengo desde hace o.o dos semana, lo que sucedio fue que en la primera semana de vacaciones de semana santa (kienes vivien en mexico saben a que me refiero) hubo aqui en mi ciudad una o.o terrible borrasca yse fue la luz! aunk el mismo dia el 95 del área metropolitana recuperó este servicio publico... desafortunadamente yo fui ese 5 el cual no regreso, jajajaja, y estuve toda la semana sin luz:S partí el sabadao pasado y aun no tenia luz... total regrese hoy.. bno ayer sabado... y pues aqui estoy actualizando.. He de acalrarles que :s batalle bastante para escribir este cap y es que siempre me imagine un sin fin de formas de la llegada a la tierra pero... realemnte fue muy complicado, o al menos de mis cuatro capsitos:S es el que mas tiempo y trabajo me ha costado ... Espero que les guste **

Capítulo 4: Una noche de luna llena

Localización: Galaxia Norte.

Su respiración fluía como una cálida brisa de verano en aquel concurrido espacio; su cuerpo se posaba sobre el cómodo asiento del vehículo; aquel ceñudo rostro caía plácidamente sobre un suave y gran almohadón, posiblemente fabricado de algún material muy similar a la seda y el ambiente a su alrededor era muy tibio y acogedor, lo suficientemente soportable como para seguir dentro de sus cinco sentidos. Todo lo que lo rodeaba en aquel momento era parcialmente perfecto, le sorprendía darse cuenta que tenía tantas comodidades como antes, a pesar de haber sido proscrito de su patria.

El resto del viaje permaneció tranquilo y relajado, después de haber tenido aquella terrible pesadilla basada en su tormentoso pasado y la cuál frecuentemente tomaba posesión de sus noches de sueño, sobre todo cuando él, su medio hermano, se encontraba cerca y es que a diferencia de hace unas cuantas horas, en esos momentos su mente se inundaba de amargos, gratificantes y dulces recuerdos. Y como si estuviese viendo una película, recordó cada uno de los momentos de su agridulce vida:

En el fondo de su ser un tropel de cuestiones se enmarañó en cada rincón de su conciencia y poco a poco cada una de ellas llegaron a su mente envueltas por el glorioso ayer. Recordó cada una de las batallas que había librado en tiempos de antaño, desde que apenas tenía algunos cinco escasos años de edad, y ya se encontraba entre los mejores guerreros de la elite real, y es que desde muy pequeño mostró grandes aptitudes para las batallas y por ser hijo del rey tuvo a su mando a los mejores guerreros del planeta para que lo entrenaran como Dios manda, y así, mientras crecía, el pueblo saiyajin lo acepto orgullosamente como el príncipe de aquella raza; simplemente el mejor guerrero que antes hubiesen tenido frente a sus ojos. A él volvió de nueva cuenta la imagen de su madre, aquel hermoso rostro femenino inundado siempre de una salvaje alegría, dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier situación sin ningún temor, y sin poder controlar sus sentimientos, la odio más aun por no haberle dado algún rasgo genético que le diera pruebas de su maternidad. Repentinamente a su mente volvieron los rostros de cada uno de los enemigos que había tenido a lo largo de su carrera como guerrero y los cuales "desgraciadamente" habían tenido que perecer en la batalla; ante sus ojos vio a todos los seres a los cuales les había arrebatado lo más preciado que cada individuo puede poseer, la vida, sin importar que tan insignificantes hubiesen sido… y como olvidar a sus subiditos reales a la hora del combate, aunque en varias ocasiones se vio en la necesidad de exterminar a uno que otro felón o simplemente por éstos cometían actos ineptos e indignos de un guerrero saiyajin; su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir de nueva cuenta aquella cálida brisa abarrotada de furia y coraje, justo como se sentía cuando se encontraba en medio de una incontenible guerra fría, entonces fue cuando rememoró lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado: sus conquistas planetarias.

_-En cuanto a los planetas de tu posesión obviamente siguen siendo tuyos, las leyes, las cuales yo escribí así lo dictan, seguirán bajo tu jurisdicción y así será hasta que tú mueras, claro que si son atacados por una raza ajena, no creas que mis hombres los rescatarán._

¿Cómo demonios el rey iba a enterarse de su muerte, si entre ellos hay una distancia de dos galaxias enteras? Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como buenos tambores, la voz de su padre había perforado hasta en lo más profundo de su memoria y aunque en aquel momento que las escuchó, ningún de sus sentidos pareció prestarles la más mínima atención a éstas, en estos momentos y ya un poco más tranquilo, no podía creer que todo por lo que había luchado se derrumbaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos enfrente de él y su mente aún no asimilaba su crítica situación, no sólo había sido desterrado de su plantea y si bien lo consideraban como el peor de todos los traidores que antes hubiesen existido en dicho planeta, sino que además el pueblo saiyajin lo veía como una deshonra para la patria, todo esto aunado a que su anhelo de lucha se extinguía por completo de su cuerpo, su deseo de sangre y guerra eran obstaculizados por su misma anatomía, y lo peor, su orgullo y su honor se desvanecían ante sus ojos y él no podía evitarlo, había perdido años de enterramiento, de guerra, sus planetas aunque seguían perteneciéndole, ya no podría disfrutar de aquellos deleites que durante mucho había encontrado en éstos.

Aunque debido a las circunstancias, aquellos ya no tendrían ningún valor económico para él; si bien a donde fuera que lo hayan mandado, sus planetas se encontrarían muy lejos de él, si acaso solo uno éstos, el planeta Platina, que conquistó hace apenas tres años y el cual fue su última adjudicación, se encuentra en la misma galaxia que el lugar que se convertiría en su nueva residencia.

Contaba con cuatro planetas bajo su dominio, y como le había dicho su padre, si éstos eran atacados el imperio saiyajin no respondería ante ellos y eso sólo quería decir una cosa: De seguro todo el universo se había enterado ya de su destierro y de su envío a hacia a un planeta ajeno, incrementando su vergüenza aún más, la cual de por sí ya consideraba que era más de la que nunca creyó poder soportar y los enemigos de los que se había hecho durante toda su vida, no dudarían en atacar sus propiedades más preciadas.

Aunque posiblemente jamás se enteraría si algo bueno o malo les pasase, aún así lamentó al reconocer que su tiempo y dedicación en aquella labor habían sido en vano, y todo por aquel estúpido crimen que a buena hora él y su medio hermano cometieron, pero lo que lamento mas aún fue comprender que tendría que privarse de todos aquellos placeres que una vez llenaron su cuerpo con éxtasis en aquellos lugares, donde prácticamente aprendió a hacerse hombre.

-Lastima… tendré que buscarme de algo más.- se dijo a sí mismo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y por su mente reaparecían vehementes imágenes de su pasado.

En un instante sintió como su cuerpo se hundía ligeramente en un entorno más denso. Estaba entrando a la atmósfera de aquel planeta y aunque la gravedad de éste no era tan grande como la de su patria, su cuerpo tardó en acostumbrarse un poco ante el cambio de la nula gravedad del espacio y la de aquella esfera terráquea.

Un gran impacto se provocó entre la superficie de la Tierra y la nave espacial, formando un enorme hueco entre éstas.

_- Ubicación: Planeta Tierra…Galaxia Norte, coordenadas: latitud 50° a 32 N.-_ repetía una voz femenina que había sido grabada en la nave como mensaje para cuando llegara a la Tierra.

La compuerta de la nave espacial se abrió lentamente dejando ver tras de si aquel paisaje embellecedor, y es que a pesar de que él no era hombre de sentimentalismos, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante tal espectáculo que la madre naturaleza se había encargado de prepararle.

Aterrizó en lo que parecía ser una especie de verdoso valle, rodeado de grandes y frondosos árboles, padres de una gran variedad de suculentos y exóticos frutos y que proporcionaban buena sombra a los viajeros; y como centro de todas estas delicias, un liquido transparente y lleno de paz albergaba en una imponente y hermosa cascada.

Vegeta se volvió en busca de un objetivo más humano, giró su mirada hacia su derecha y solo vio la cascada tan imponente como una gran ballena azul, de igual manera lo hizo hacia su izquierda y solo pudo contemplar la espesura de aquel hermoso valle, que si no estuviese recién levantado no hubiera dudado en recostar su cuerpo sobre la frescura del terso césped para entregarse así a los delicados brazos de Morfeo, volteó hacia su espalda y de nueva cuenta no encontró a Kakarotto por ningún lado.

-Posiblemente no ha aterrizado aún -murmuró entre labios, y es que si bien en muchas ocasiones los aterrizajes se diferenciaba en unos cuantos insignificantes minutos y más cuando el viaje había sido largo y extenuante.

Vegeta dio unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente, se volvió hacia el anaranjado firmamento inundado de espesas nubes rojizas como si de suculentas mandarinas se tratase, y contempló el cielo en busca de la segunda nave durante uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco minutos y no lograba encontrar nada que se le pareciese. Ya habían pasado diez cuando su paciencia comenzó a agotarse, a decir verdad, vaya que había aguantado mucho tiempo esperando y es que ya era demasiada la diferencia entre la llegada de ambos vehículos, aunque las naves no eran tan exactas y sí podía existir cierto margen de error en los cálculos de aterrizaje, éstos no solían ser tan espaciosos.

El príncipe se dirigió hacia la cascada, la contempló con severidad y fue así cuando en su mente se revolcó una idea que nunca antes se le había pasado por su mente: es posible que estén en el mismo planeta pero ¿y si fueron mandados a distintas direcciones? Vaya… ¡Sí que su padre no era ningún tonto! No conforme con que ambos se encuentran rastreados por aquellos estúpidos brazaletes, de que ninguno de los dos cuenta con medios para subsistir y que ambos saiyajins llevan incrustado en sus cuerpos una micro bomba que podría hacer explosión en cualquier momento, para colmo tendría que estar lejos de su único lazo con su tierra madre: aquel hombre que odiaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas y que desgraciadamente compartía su sangre, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que ninguno de los dos resistiría estar solo en aquel planeta desconocido, indudablemente pronto se volverían a ver.

Dos horas antes…

A pesar de que aquel gas adormecedor era sumamente efectivo, nunca lograba derrumbar por completo el sueño del soldado de tercera clase, quien ahora permanecía mas despierto que nunca, esperando la llegada a su nueva morada.

Se acomodó bien en el asiento de la nave, posando ambas manos tras de su nunca y subiendo sus pies sobre una especie de mesita donde se colocaban las armas y artefactos que pudiesen ser útiles en dado momento en que se presentara algún enemigo, pero dado que él había sido desterrado junto con Vegeta, no llevaba consigo posesión alguna, salvo su ropa, su armadura y un rastreador.

-¿Cuánto faltará por llegar?- se preguntó un tanto desesperado en voz alta mientras observaba los brillantes pulsares pasar rápidamente por la ventana de la nave espacial.- jejeje No me imagino como se ha de sentir el gruñón de Vegeta en estos momentos.- dijo con una sonrisita picarona en sus labios, al imaginarse a Vegeta haciendo "berrinches" por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, pero ésta pronto se desvaneció de su faz cuando a su mente llegó las causa de por que en esos momentos se dirigía a un planeta ajeno.

- No sé como, ni cuando… pero estoy seguro de que algún día la verdad saldrá a la luz.- pronunció con severidad e hizo una larga pausa mientras cerraba sus oscuros ojos lentamente para abrirlos unos cuantos segundos después.- Sí bien decía mi madre: "la verdad surge del abismo de la ignorancia".- sentenció mientras se volvía a acomodar en el asiento de la nave, por segunda ocasión.

Observando el vasto universo a su mente vinieron un sin fin de interrogatorios: ¿Cómo sería aquel planeta?, ¿Qué clase de seres habitarían allí? ¿Habría guerreros lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder combatir contra él? Y sobre todo lo más importante: ¿Habría la suficiente comida para abastecer su voraz apetito?

Puesto que el día que tanto él como Vegeta habían sido juzgados, se encontraba tan extenuado e ido que no podía recordar muchas de las cosas que habían pasado en dicho lugar, y las cuales prefería ignorar.

Por tercera ocasión, Kakarotto se volvió hacia el circular ventanal mirando fijamente el oscuro firmamento cuando vio pasar a través de sus ojos una hermosa estrella que despampanaba en brillos y luces, la cual, iba volando a una enrome velocidad. El soldado junto sus manos, las acerco a su rostro, cerró sus ojos y pidió un deseo por aquella hermosa estrella fugaz…

Y sin que se diera cuenta habían pasado casi ya dos horas desde que había pedido aquel deseo. En el monitor del la nave se le indicaba que faltaban pocos minutos para que aterrizara en la superficie terrestre de aquel planeta; se preparó con el cinturón de seguridad, lo apretó fuertemente contra su musculatura y como si hubiera recibido un prominente golpe en el estómago resintió la diferencia de gravedad entre ambos espacios.

Tan pronto la nave entró en la atmósfera, el saiyajin sintió una ligera sensación de cosquilleo recorrer desde sus pies hasta la última punta de su cabello. No tardo en desplomarse contra el firme suelo de aquel planeta, por fin había llegado a lo que sería su nuevo destino después de su agotadora travesía; vio como la compuerta de la nave se abría ante sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver frente de él lo que parecía ser una enorme ciudad, que se encontraba a unos escasos dos kilómetros de distancia de una especie de pradera en la cual había aterrizado su nave espacial.

_- Ubicación: Planeta Tierra…Galaxia Norte…. – _continuo diciendo la voz de una mujer la cual había sido grabada para cuando su nave hubiera aterrizado

Salió sigilosamente del vehículo y cerró la compuerta de ésta, para prevenir que los habitantes del planeta se les ocurriesen penetrarla y ¿Por qué no? Hasta hurtarla.

-¿Qué tal si a estos extraterrestres se les ocurre robármela?- se preguntó a si mismo inocentemente, desconfiando de los habitantes de dicho planeta al imaginarse que éstos son muy parecidos a los de su raza.

Se volvió hacia su alrededor mientras exploraba el lugar rápidamente con un vistazo fugas y al mismo tiempo buscaba a su compañero de destierro, sin embargo no pudo verlo y frente de él solo se edificaba aquella gran ciudad.

Enormes rascacielos de colosales ventanales se elevaban a una altura considerable, que si bien con un simple salto de su cuerpo los hubiese alcanzado, pero éstos no dejaban de ser lo suficientemente altos para un individuo con un poder mismamente por encima del promedio; muchos de aquellos grandes edificios emanaban lo que parecía ser un humo negruzco y de lo más pestilente, que poco a poco se fundía con el aire conforme se elevaba hacia el cielo y a pesar de la distancia podía divisar como unos extraños vehículos iban de arriba abajo por cada rincón de aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde estará Vegeta?- se preguntó a si mismo en voz baja mientras se sentaba sobre el cálido pastizal.- m… es posible que no haya aterrizado aún.- se dijo en lo que sacaba de la bolsa de su armadura un pequeño rastreador de color blanco y de una cristalina pantalla verde, se lo colocó sobre su ojo derecho, presionó dos veces el botón derecho de éste y fijo su mirada hacia el rojizo atardecer. Giró varias veces la cabeza en busca de su acompañante, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y lo que se encontraba dentro de su alcance, no encontró presencia saiyajin por ningún lado.

-¿Pues donde te metiste príncipe?- finalizó irónicamente mientras se decidía a caminar hacia la gran ciudad que se postraba frente de él en aquella calurosa tarde de primavera, ignorando que la persona que tanto busca se encuentra tan cerca de él…

A varios kilómetros de aquella despampanante ciudad Vegeta se encontraba aun en aquel refrescante valle, tomando lo que si bien podría pasar como una cena decente: un gran filete de pescado, el cual había cogido de la hermosa cascada y cocinado con su propio kii y unos cuantos frutos le hacían compañía.

Acababa de terminar su cena cuando se volvió hacia el desnudo manto que pasaba de ser rojizo a una tonalidad más oscura y el cuál se encontraba cubierto por inmensos nubarrones color grisáceo y que a diferencia del de su planeta no mostraba indicio alguno de estrellas resplandecientes.

-Ya me canse, definitivamente yo no nací para estas estupideces- se dijo a si mismo un tanto molesto, mientras se levantaba del suelo y alejaba de su rostro el rastreador que llevaba consigo.

-Que extraño… este aparatejo no funciona, jamás había tenido problemas con éstas cosas.- se dijo a si mismo mientras observa aquel manto acuífero donde el refrescante líquido caía suavemente hacia el fondo de su fuente de procedencia -pero… ¿qué es eso?- se pregunto atónito, mientras a través del reflejo de la cascada observa como las nubes se movían lentamente dejando ver a su paso al hermoso blanco astro lunar, y como si fuera un acto reflejo volvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo original que brillaba imponente y resplandecientemente sobre él.

Sin lugar a duda sus ojos jamás habían visto una luna tan curveada, brillante, resplandeciente pura y hermosa como la que este planeta era poseedor, simplemente era perfecta en cada surco de los claroscuros, había pasado tanto tiempo que su mente no recordaba haber sentido de nuevo esa sensación de cómo los cálidos destellos lunares penetraban suavemente sus pupilas y se posaban sobre su perfecta musculatura y llenaban cada rincón de ésta, inundándolo de un éxtasis insaciable e incontenible.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que cada una de las venas en su interior se sobresaltaron de la emoción, llenando cada hueco de éstas de la sangre fría que corría por todo su anatomía; sus ojos se desorbitaron y poco a poco se tornaron de un color escarlata intenso, su cuerpo empezó a oscurecerse mientras crecía a una velocidad desorbitante y al cual le aparecía un grueso y castaño bello por todas partes; sus ropas se desgarraron abruptamente dejando ver por fin a aquella bestia desnuda muy similar a un mono, pero ésta de un tamaño gigantesco, agitando su cola vivazmente.

A pesar de ser un guerrero de clase alta y el saiyajin más fuerte después del rey de su patria, su cuerpo tardó un poco a acostumbrase al tamaño de su transformación, y es que había pasado tanto tiempo que no se había envuelto en la necesidad de adquirir la apariencia de aquel mono, conocido como ohzaru, puesto que por lo regular sólo le bastaba conquistar un planeta en su forma humana y usando la más mínima energía. Pero ésta vez había sido distinto, sus sentidos se habían perdido por completo en lo más profundo de su conciencia, justamente como cuando era un niño pequeño y no podía tomar posesión de sus acciones, debido a la transformación involuntaria que se había producido en su cuerpo.

La bestia inconsciente de sus actos comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos pero que a la vez eran muy firmes, tan es así, que dejaba una enorme huella de sus pies en el suelo, sin saber si siquiera hacia que rumbo se dirigía.

Todo a su alrededor se convirtió pronto en viles escombros, los verdes pastizales quedaron hechos plastas, como gelatinas mal preparadas; los hermosos árboles, padres de jugosos frutos, cayeron muertos debido a la fuerza con la que el simio los derrumbaba sin piedad y los hacía trisas con tan solo posar una mano sobre ellos.

Sin importar que su raciocinio no se podía conectar correctamente en esos momentos con su conciencia, sintió como la sangre fresca y ajena corría cerca de él, definitivamente no perdería la posibilidad de aniquilar a unos cuantos seres que se le opusieran en su camino y sentir de nueva cuenta ese deseo de matanza, el cual había permanecido dormido durante el viaje, pero que ahora se liberaba muy dentro de él como un huracán en plena costa. Se dirigió entonces a aquella ciudad, de donde provenía toda esa energía acumulada lista para matar, que si bien se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia y a la cual no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar…

En aquella ciudad…

Kakarotto se refugiaba en un pequeño y muy estrecho callejón, su cuerpo se sentía invadido por aquella adrenalina y deseo de matanza, de pelear, de destruir cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. Sin embargo el soldado se conocía muy bien a si mismo y si se llegaba a transformarse perdería por completo el control de su cuerpo y con ello el de su mente de igual manera.

Por otra parte su estomago le reclamaba con ansias algo que alojar en él, no había probado bocado alguno desde su aterrizaje a la tierra, y es que en cuanto apenas entró a aquella ciudad, la gente no parecía mostrarse ni aterrorizada ni sorprendida ante su presencia; intento conseguir algo de comer, pero le pedían algo llamada "dinero", el cual no llevaba consigo y si bien pensó en conseguir alimento por la fuerza o como último recurso exterminar a aquellos humanos desafiantes, recordó que llevaba incrustado en su cuerpo aquella microbomba, que si hubiera eliminado a aquellas gentes, el planeta entero ya hubiera perecido.

El soldado dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo de concreto del callejón, evitaba mirar hacia el firmamento todo lo que pudiese, fue entonces cuando muy dentro de sus sentidos pudo percibir aquel peculiar sonido, lo escuchó tan claramente como si la fuente de aquel ruido se encontrara justo adjunto a él, pero no era así, se localizaba un tanto más lejos. Kakarotto agudizó más el oído para poder escuchar con mayor precisión y así poder aclarar sus sospechas.

-Es… Vegeta… es un imbécil… se ha transformado- se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba ambos puños tan fuerte que ningún ser vivo hubiese querido estar entre ellos.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó con la voz que provenía desde su estómago lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque sabía bien que en aquella ciudad y esas altas horas de la noche, ningún ser vivo sería capaz de escucharlo, al menos a él, no...

Con un poco de dificultad y sin mirar hacia el cielo, el soldado se puso de pie, empezó a caminar a pasos forzados en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta. De alguna u otra forma tendría que detenerlo, lo peor era que no podía echar un pequeño vistazo al cielo para mirar sus condiciones, por que ante cualquier indicio que sus ojos percibieran aquellas ondas plus, su cuerpo no dudaría en reaccionar y se transformaría en aquel simio gigantesco, justo como le había ocurrido a Vegeta.

A un par de kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba pudo por fin divisar aquella colosal figura, que poco a poco se acercaba hacia la gran ciudad.

-¿Cómo es posible… - balbuceó el soldado, sintiendo la presencia del príncipe cada vez más cerca- que no haya explotado aún…- dijo un tanto débil, debido a la radiación de la luna sobre su cuerpo, y con la cual luchaba como si de un titán griego se tratase.

Definitivamente tendría que detener a Vegeta, no permitiría que se acercara un poco más aquella ciudad y no por que tuviese miedo de lo que el príncipe en aquel estado pudiese provocar a los habitantes de ésta, si no por miedo a que la bomba que se encuentra en su cuerpo extinguiera aquel planeta, y con él, la vida de ambos saiyajins.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo el soldado mientras se elevaba lentamente del firme selo y tomaba un poco de velocidad para acercarse más rápido hacia el simio gigante.

Sin lugar a dudas, Vegeta había perdido cualquier indicio de razón; pero sus sentidos seguían ahí, ante su vista se divisaba aquella gran ciudad, esperándole placidamente para ser destruida por él; en lo más remoto de su imaginación podía escuchar los sórdidos gritos de la gente de aquel planeta agonizando por su vida, implorándole que tuviese piedad de ellos; y aunque aquel aroma de victimas era muy poco penetrante ante el olfato de cualquier humano, para él, un saiyajin de alta elite no era así.

Dentro de su alma, una lucha interna se desataba entre su raciocinio saiyajin y el salvajismo de su transformación, muy característico de su raza. Se encontraba entre la disyuntiva de proseguir, y es que muy dentro de su ser, temía la reacción que su cuerpo pudiese tomar, no sabía lo que pasaría pero su alama salvaje le imploraba a gritos destruir, quería estar en aquella ciudad, destrozarla hasta el cansancio, deseaba con empeño que su cuerpo quedará de nueva cuenta sin rastro de energías, aunque posiblemente después de esto no necesitaría la luna llena de nuevo, por que ya no se vería en la necesidad de transformase en la verdadera forma de los saiyajins.

Por fin su cuerpo había penetrado la fortaleza de aquella ciudad, y así y sin poca dificultad, su cuerpo comenzó a destruir todo lo que tuviese en su paso. A pesar de que no veía muy bien los rostros de la gente, la cual había sido despertada por él, y quienes habían salido de sus hogares para ver lo que ocurría, el príncipe fue capaz de escuchar como éstas salían de sus casas, gritaban despavoridamente e inclusive como algunos tenían la osadía de atacarle con insignificantes armas de fuego.

-¡Detente!- aquella palabra entró abruptamente en sus oídos, definitivamente se trataba de él, a la persona que en esos momentos era la única que sabia como controlar la ira que le inundaba el cuerpo, y a la vez, la persona que por esa misma ira, fácilmente podría exterminar en aquel preciso instante.

Kakarotto se encontraba más extenuado que nunca, más sin embargo había logrado alcanzar la altura del pecho del simio y sujetándose con la mano izquierda su brazo derecho, preparó un haz de energía luminosa, se había decidió atacar a Vegeta, sin importar las consecuencias, solo Dios sabría que cosas sería capaz de hacer si permita que el príncipe siguiera en aquel estado. Tomo con fuerza su muñeca derecha, respiro hondamente y rápidamente una pequeña bolita color azul plateado se formó en la palma de su mano y la lanzó lo más pronto que pudo hacia el ojo derecho del príncipe.

Y así habiendo gastado sus últimas energías en aquel ataque, perdió la batalla contra el astro lunar. Su cuerpo se desplomó y cayo precipitadamente boca abajo al frío concreto. Tantos sus brazos como sus piernas se mostraban lánguidos y sin fuerza, su cola, la cual siempre se veía vivaz ahora caía tristemente sobre sus muslos; y sintió como una luz distinta se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la cual no había visto desde antes que fuera hecho prisionero en su tierra natal, el fulgor de los rayos solares se aproximaban y eso quería decir una sola cosa, por fin su pesadilla de noche lunar se daría un largo descanso.

El soldado se dejo llevar por aquella sensación y antes de que cerrara sus ojos, pudo contemplar al príncipe caer cerca de él, en igual o peor estado en el que se encontraba, pero al menos ya no se tendría que preocupar por su transformación.

A pesar de que siempre le había gustado la luna y sobre todo en su fase llena, ahora más que nunca el príncipe deseaba el amanecer y grata fue su sonrisa cuando aquel astro dejo de reflejar los rayos solares, para dar camino a los originales. Su cuerpo comenzó a regresar a su tamaño habitual, lo que antes eran unos ojos escarlata, se volvieron oscuros y un tanto más tranquilos, el espeso bello que cubría su cuerpo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver su desnuda, dorada y perfecta anatomía al aire libre, su cabello negro azabache se acomodó perfectamente sobre su rostro dormido y su cuerpo reposo como el de un bebé sobre el frió suelo de la ciudad.

Muy cerca de él, pero unos cuantos minutos después…

-Vaya, pero mira que desastre…- dijo una vocecita un tanto rezongona.

- Solo se tiene el testimonio de que se vio a un simio gigante destruir la ciudad, y eso es lo que vinimos a investigar.- le respondió una voz masculina.

- ¡Claro que era enorme! … ¿Qué acaso tu no viste lo gigantesco que era? Antes de que se esfumara… Pudimos haber muerto, si nos hubiéramos acercado un poco más…- aquella voz se estremeció, calló por un momento y la muchacha continuó con un tono más fuerte- ¡Bah! Lo que puede hacer tu avaricia- le reclamó a aquel hombre.

-Pero no lo hicimos y por lo tanto aun estamos con vida mi niña, no te apures y ayúdame a buscar al simio gigante.- le contestó pacientemente la voz masculina mientras sacaba una especie de cápsula color lila, presionaba el botón de éste y la lanzaba con energía hacia el suelo.

Un fuerte ¡CaBoOm! Resonó ante la presencia de aquellas dos almas y una enorme polvareda cubrió ambas siluetas.

-¡No está aquí!, ¡Se esfumo!, ¡Hizo pFf!- respondió la muchacha un poco alterada ante el comentario del hombre, mientras tosía levemente debido al polvo.- Además era ¡GIGANTE!... cos cos … si siguiera por aquí ya la hubiéramos visto ¿no?- recalcó la mujer

-Aún así es mi deber encontrarlo hija, estudiarlo en el laboratorio y rendir cuentas al gobierno.- continuo el padre de aquella jovencita, mientras se acercaba al objeto que había salido de la cápsula, una especie de rayo láser con muchos botoncitos de colores; apretó uno de ellos y comenzó a buscar debajo de los escombros, apuntando la punta del artefacto hacia las rocas esperando hallar indicio alguno de tal fenómeno animal.

-¡Bah!... si tu lo dices…Oye papá y que se supone que haremos con el simio, que por cierto sigue sin aparecer por ningún lad…- las palabras de la mujer se cortaron ante el tropiezo de sus pies con lo que parecía ser… si… definitivamente se trataba de… un cuerpo privado de cualquier vestigio de tela, abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos azules un tanto anonada por aquella impresión, mientras observaba lo que parecía ser un hombre muy bien formado.

-¡Papá!- se volvió la muchacha, mientras se cubría los ojos rápidamente, pero su padre ya no estaba detrás de ella, dirigió sus hermosos ojos color zafiro y un tanto penosos de nueva cuenta hacia aquel escultural cuerpo que yacía sobre el frio concreto, mientras sus cabellos azules se caían perfectamente sobre su rostro un tanto confuso.

-¿Acaso serás tú?- dijo la peli azul dulcemente.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, prometo actulizar mas o menos dentro de una semana y publicar otro fic que tengo ai por mente, bueno sinceramente o.o tengo varias ideas, pero algunas aun no estan muy concretas y las otras bien podrían ser solo de un cap y asi jeje y como me gustan las historias largas! bueno haber que se me ocurre. Por otra parte tengo algunos avisos que darles jaja:  
1.- Compre unos mangas de DBZ- ajaj woow el manga esta igualito a la serie .. la verdad es que la diferencia es minima y muy poco trasendental... descubri que Kakarotto no lleva doble TT... asi k apartir de los sigueintes caps solo le pondré una ... sobre los tomos que compré.. son dos: cuando VEgeta muere contra majin boo y cuando pelea contra el androide que parcia bolitha de arroz XD y cuyo numero no recuerdo, kreo k era 19:S o 21 jaja no se pero bueno x´s  
2.- Por fin, jaja llegaron a a la Tierra! ai ai algunos espacios en blanco de como sucedieron las cosas, pero espero que no me reclamen, y es que eso se sabra conforme vaya pasando la historia... pero bueno por fin mi quierda Bulma hizo su entrada espectacular!:D  
3.- Si tienen alguna duda no titubeen en hacermelo saber:S por que por lo mismo de que este cap se me complico, no dudo que haya errores :s asi que si hayan uno! avisenmee plis  
4.- o.o como soy nueva en estas cosas la verdad es que no conosco a muchos de ustedes.. y realemente me gustaria n.n platicar de vez en cuando (cuando me conecte jeje) asi que les dejo mi correo electronico por si gustan.. estoy pa servirles n.n es: ()hot...  
pd: los parentesis no van, y el servidor es hotmail. :D/ o si se les hace mas facil darme el suyo xd io los agregare;)  
5.- Por ultimo kiero dar las gracias a unas personithas bn lindas y muy especiales para mi: **

**K'ngri Saiyajin Quienes han agregado esta historia dentro de sus favoritas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen,  
Dayanarod realemente estoy muy alagada :)... jejje  
milkgoku  
metitus  
sasumi-chan**

**Saludos a todos ustedes, (tmb me leen niños;)) los kiero mucho y de nueva cuentha me disculpo por la tardanza:D que tengan un buen dia!**

**atte: svabutterfly**

**PD: Quien adivine por que Vegeta no pudo controlar su tranformación de ohzaru, le dare un regalito: jeje le adelantare los tres caps qe vengan... para eso dejenme su opinion con su correo electronico.**

**"Todo tiene una razón..."**


	5. Proposición

Capítulo 5: Proposición.

La suave brisa de aquella mañana impregnaba el lugar de un fresco y dulce céfiro que rozaba sigilosamente sobre su bronceada piel, ondeaba su largo y sedoso cabello oscuro y penetraba con tanta delicadeza sus oídos que inclusive podía jurar que era capaz de escuchar al viento cantar. Aquel fino aedo atiborraba su cuerpo de la sensación más placentera que nunca antes hubiese sentido, claro esta que no podía contar los días en los que era pequeño y los pasaba junto a su madre, quien solía llenarlo de lindos pensamientos con su melodiosa voz. Pero el hecho de que se encontraba recostado sobre un cómodo colchón y que por muy dentro de sí se sintiese tranquilo no significaba que su cuerpo se encontrase en perfectas condiciones, si no al contrario: sus brazos y piernas estaban susceptibles ante cualquier reacción de algún cuerpo; su mirada cansada y sobre todo pesada no le permitía abrir los parpados y poder vislumbrar a su alrededor; solo aquel sentido, el cual no había tenido que perecer, el oído, le era útil ante aquella circunstancia en que se encontraba, y más cuando se dio cuenta de una extraña situación, curiosa y a la vez inusual, así que a pesar de su mal estado, agudizó su único sentido intacto, para poder percibir cualquier ruido que le pudiese ser de utilidad en su estadía en aquel planeta, pero gran sorpresa se llevo cuando escuchó:

-Espera…- dijo una voz femenina y un tanto alterada.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó la joven.

-Estudiar…- contestó una voz algo ronca.

-¿Estudiar qué?- objetó la mujer como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.- No pensaras… o ¿Sí?

-¿Qué pienso según tú?- cuestionó aquella voz algo irritada que acompañaba a la de la mujer, una voz que sin lugar a duda se trataba de un varón.

-A ver… ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?- mientras se acercaba y le arrebata de las manos a l hombre una pequeñita botellita de cristal oscuro con una etiqueta roja.

-Anestesiar el cuerpo para poder llegar a conclusiones más profundas…- contesto el señor con una voz arrogante, mientras era ahora él quien le arrebataba a la mujer aquella botellita.

-No querrás…- contestó la mujer ante aquella respuesta un tanto indecisa en su comentario, pero a la vez con cierto temor ante lo que le fuesen a responder

- Sólo lo haré en donde sea necesario- cuestionó el hombre- Después de todo tenemos que investigarlos- dijo el hombre con desdén.

-¡Papá, eres científico, no doctor!- la mujer que se encontraba en la habitación había subido su tono de voz, tanto así que hasta el hombre que se encontraba con ella lo tomó con una ofensa.

-No me levantes la voz jovencita- dijo muy molesto. Aquel hombre se volvió y siguió manejando algunos frascos, mezclando sustancias de diversos colores y olores.- La anatomía es parte de la medicina y la medicina es una ciencia, además yo no intento curarlos, solo quiero saber a qué se debe su transformación

-Aún así, en Capsule Corp no trabajamos con seres vivos de verdad- inquirió la joven, quien al parecer comenzaba a desesperarse ante tal situación y la insuficiente ética profesional de su padre.

-Tu y yo somos científicos empíricos, aprendimos esto en base a nuestra experiencia- comenzó a decir el hombre con voz ya más tranquila y serena- pero aquellos que estudian una eternidad para igualarnos necesitan más que ser hábiles e inteligentes- continuo diciendo mientras daba media vuelta y miraba fijamente a su hija -Para poder construir una maquina compleja- hizo una pequeña pausa, se acercó hacia la joven y poso su manos obre su hombro derecho y dijo- la anatomía es una de las ramas de la medicina que vemos en la mecatrónica, sin ese estudio previo no sabríamos como crear a la maquina con silueta humana perfecta.

-Pero ellos no son máquinas- volvió a insistir la joven en que las acciones que estaba realizando su padre no eran correctas- Además… piensas anexar una cola a los robots- dijo la muchacha en son de burla.

-Pues tampoco son humanos- dijo el hombre con indiferencia- Y no lo había pensado pero es una buena idea lo de la cola- concluyó burlándose de igual manera.

Aquella jovencita se volvió hacia los dos cuerpos inertes que se postraban frente de ella, plenamente recostados sobre las cómodas y blancas sabanas, dio un suspiro profundo y pensó muy dentro de ella el por qué del comportamiento de su padre, el cual no podía entender mas sin embargo no podía hacer más que insistir.

-¡Velos, solo míralos, son muy semejantes a nosotros papá!

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho, semejantes, más no iguales mi pequeña- objetó el padre con voz firme.

-Bueno y no crees que sería mejor esperar a que se despertaran- concluyó la fémina con cierta esperanza en su voz, como si aquella solución fuese a evitar que su padre inmovilizara aquellos cuerpos- y cuestionarlos… sobre lo de anoche.

-Bulma…- dijo el señor Briefs.- ¡La ciencia es primero!- exclamó el hombre con voz fuerte y rígida mientras levantaba su dedo índice hacia lo alto.

-Tú siempre has trabajado en beneficio a la humanidad…- alegó Bulma, mientras se acercaba a su padre y le tomaba las manos con delicadeza.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es que yo así lo desee- sentenció firmemente, mientras meneaba una sustancia color transparente y le agregaba otra de color azul.

-Pero velos… son humanos- refutó firmemente Bulma mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Los humanos no tenemos cola de mono hija, y no nos transformamos en esas bestias gigantescas- objetó el Sr. Briefs igual o inclusive más firme que su hija.

-Pues yo no le veo nada de bueno- aclaró la mujer- Primero deberías investigar de donde son, o cómo y cuando llegaron aquí y como es que se pueden transformar en ese mono gigantesco- concluyó, mientras se tumbaba en una silla cercana a su padre.

-Pero en esta ocasión, para eso es…- finalizó el Sr. Briefs mientras tapaba el frasco de cristal oscuro por el cual había tenido una pequeña discusión con su hija, lo guardó en la bolsa derecha de su bata y continuo en su labor con otras sustancias químicas.

El Sr. Brief se volvió hacia su hija, la miró con cautela, y en aquellos ojos azules que él le había heredado, dedujo que ella era igual a él cuando era joven, buscando siempre la verdad, curiosa y sobre todo siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás y compartir con los amigos increíbles aventuras. Pero en esta ocasión había algo mucho más importante que todo ello, y al parecer su hija de apenas 25 años de edad no lograba entender el por qué de sus acciones, solo esperaba que pronto las dedujera.

-El gobierno…- dijo el padre de Bulma, pero éste no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por su hija, quien sobresalto de golpe y casi tira la silla.

-No puedo creer… realmente te desconozco papá… ¡No sé hasta donde ha llegado tu avaricia!- se exalto ante la actitud de su padre.

-¿Avaro yo?- preguntó el señor- Solo al saber y a la curiosidad- contestó tranquilamente el Sr. Briefs- Y tu mi pequeña hija no te quedas atrás- concluyó el hombre.

Bulma miro fijamente a su padre, se encontró con su mirada, aquella que siempre la había hecho sentir la hija más afortunada del mundo por tener como padre no solo a uno de los hombre más ricos de todo el planeta, sino también al más inteligente y hasta donde ella siempre había creído al más noble y cálido de todos; y ahora con esa actitud que veía en él, se daba cuenta de que toda su vida había vivido bajo una máscara que tal vez ella misma no quería quitarse.

-"NO"- pensó para dentro de sí.- "No es posible, algo debe estarle pasando, mi papá no es así"

Se escucho un lento y suave bostezo, se trataba del Sr. Briefs que lo emitía mientras levantaba sus manos, se volvió y tomo unos cuantos frascos, los metió en una caja de metal muy brillante y bien pulida, la cerró y la aseguro con una especie de alarma que solo se activa al presionar una secuencia de botones correcta. Se giró en sus talones miró a Bulma con delicadeza y…

-¡Bajen a comer!- se escuchó la voz alegre y entusiasta de una mujer.

-¡Ya vamos!- contestó el Sr. Briefs, miró a su hija con cariño, la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron juntos de aquella habitación, dejando reposando el cuerpo de aquellos dos hombres que podía convertirse en monos gigantescos

En el interior de Vegeto comenzó a formarse una especie telaraña muy enredada de ideas, las más descabelladas que jamás se le pudiesen haber ocurrido, por una parte no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que aquel hombre dijo y por otra parte, ¿por qué aquella mujer de nombre Bulma tenia tanto interés en salvarles la vida? Algo andaba mal y aunque el príncipe estaba completamente seguro que ninguno de aquellos dos individuos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente, lastimosamente y debido a su estado físico y mental posterior a la transformación se veía totalmente imposibilitado a defenderse. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida a este "problema" antes de que el viejo usara sus líquidos anestésicos y algo más espantoso ocurriese; tenia que encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar y entre más pronto lo hiciera mejor, ya si Kakarotto era lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse ahí, el no haría nada por él y de eso estaba seguro, ya que gracias al ataque del soldado de clase baja, él se encontraba en dicho estado. Aunque había algo extraño, Kakarotto era mucho más débil que él ¿Cómo era posible que con la mínima fuerza que tenía éste y sin haber ingerido alimento (hasta donde él sabia) le haya provocado aquel daño? Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal.

Entonces escucho de nuevo pasos, de un caminar muy pesado seguidos de un jadeo tan fuerte que pareciera que si la fuente de aquel ruido estuviese agonizando por su vida, alguien se encontraba en la habitación, definitivamente no era la mujer, posiblemente podría ser aquel hombre que quería hacerle algo, un estruendoso ruido le indicó que alguien sea quien haya sido, había caído fuertemente hacia el piso, sintió como aquel individuo tomó su muñeca, y sin saber por que un escalofrió estremeció y recorrió cada parte de su anatomía, fue entonces cuando escuchó un susurro tan débil que podía haberse confundido con el pasar del aire.

-Vegeta….- aquella voz, tan conocida para sus oídos, sin lugar a duda solo podía ser de: Kakarotto.- Solo espera un poco…- su voz se entrecortaba y se hacia cada vez menos audible- Te sacaré de aquí…- finalizó.

Vegeta solo pudo escuchar el jadear de su medio hermano, la perilla de la puerta girar, y aquel chirrido que hacia… y en un instante sus oídos se inmutaron de cualquier ruido.

Con mucho esfuerzo, más que cualquier otro que recordase, Kakarotto intentaba bajar las escaleras de aquel lugar, el cual para él era un tanto peculiar, posiblemente por que todo era muy limpio, había flores y esculturas por todos lados, algo que jamás había visto es el planeta Vegeta. Poco a poco logró bajar cada uno de los escalones, pudo divisar una especie de cuarto muy amplio e iluminado con una especie de asientos largos y acojinados, una puerta de cristal que daba salida hacia el exterior y un par de puertas de madera color blanco en forma semicircular.

-¿Dónde estam…?- pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de terminar su pregunta al aire cuando aquel exquisito olor penetro sus fosas nasales hasta lo más profundo de él, que inclusive pudo sentir el alimento reposar dentro de sus entrañas.- es… ¡ES COMIDA! -gritó y como si él fuese un juguete que necesita de batería para funcionar, uso su sentido del olfato y corrió hasta el lugar donde provenía el muy esperado alimento.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia una esquina de aquella extraña habitación, abrió la blanca puerta de madera que daba al cuarto contiguo. Frente de él había una gran habitación, mas no tanto como la anterior, volteo a su alrededor, pudo ver una gran mesa con tres sillas para ésta, instrumentos extraños que jamás en su vida había visto fabricados posiblemente de aluminio o quizá de alguna otra clase de metal, pero sin lugar a dudas aquella caja enorme de color negra no debía de ser tan diferente que un contenedor de comida, como los que hay en su planeta natal, la única diferencia es que esta era mucho más pequeña, y dejando aquel extraño artefacto atrás, lo que más le llamo la atención fue una enorme caja de metal oscuro de la cual salía fuego y sobre ella se postraban un par de enormes vasijas de metal, las cuales emanaban un calido y suave aroma, indescriptible, exquisito, algo que jamás había creído oler, simplemente delicioso.

Se acerco sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, para no llamar la atención de los dueños de aquel extraño sitio en el que se encontraba. Una vez cerca de aquel artefacto, respiro profundamente la fragancia que emanaba el contenedor, tan deleitante que se le hizo agua la boca, definitivamente eso era comida, no tenia ni la menor idea de que clase se tratase, pero era alimento y eso era lo importante y ya que no había ingerido bocado alguno desde que fue exiliado, poco a poco y con cautela fue acercando su mano hacia los recipientes cuando…

-¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un ruido sordo fue emanado de su garganta, la piel de su mano derecha ardía incandescentemente.- ¡Me quemé!- se dijo a sí mismo, mas pronto se tapo la boca con la mano izquierda, al recordar que no debía llamar la atención, pero lamentablemente para él ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Ya despertaste he?- preguntó una voz vivaz.

Kakarotto se volvió, ante él vio una "extraña figura" femenina, y podría decirse que era extraña, ya que nunca había visto a alguien así, siquiera en sus esporádicas expediciones de conquistas. Frente de él se hallaba para su gusto, una hermosa mujer, mucho más delgada que las saiyajins, de peculiar cabello azulado y de ojos que le hacían par a éste, a decir verdad aquella mujer era muy pequeña comparada con las que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en su planeta natal, sin embargo ésta era al menos cien veces mucho más hermosa que las saiyajins, si no es que hasta más. Anonadado por la presencia de la hermosa joven no respondió ante la cuestión de ella, solo la miro fijamente, esperando quizá a que ella le dijera algo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la mujer… pero el no respondió- Yo me llamo Bulma.

La peliazul sintió como los ingenuos ojos de aquel hombre rodeaban todo su cuerpo, por su mente un sin fin de ideas se le atravesaron, no estaba segura si el la veía con miedo, extrañeza, alegría, o quizá pero solo quizá, con algo que ella conocía muy bien ya que muchos hombres en su vida la habían observado.

Kakarotto solo se limitó a retroceder un par de pasos, realmente no tenia ni la mas mínima idea que clase de intenciones tenia esa mujer, ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber su nombre? Acaso ella era un enemigo fuerte, y si aquella extraña figura femenina descubría realmente de donde provenía él, sería capaz de acceder a información sobre su planeta y así poder conquistarlo, definitivamente se deicidio a no decirle nada aquella mujer por el momento hasta que ella dejara de hacer preguntas sospechosas.

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones- comentó la peliazul al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba su ojo derecho coquetamente y colocaba sus manos sobre su cadera.

-¿Ratones?- preguntó inocentemente en voz baja pero audible para cualquier ser humano.-"¿Pues como son los ratones de ese planeta, que hasta lenguas de hombres comen?"- pensó, mientras el simple hecho de imaginárselo le produjo asco y repulsión.

-Sí, es un dicho…- dijo la mujer, cuando claramente pudo escuchar un "GRRRR" que provenía nada más ni nada menos que del estómago de su acompañante- Suele utilizarse cuando alguien no contesta a lo que otro le pregunta… oye ¿tienes hambre verdad?

Pero el joven saiyajin de cabello alborotado no respondió.

-Vamos, siéntate, te serviré de comer algo delicioso- dijo la muchacha de ojos azules amablemente, mientras retiraba una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa y le hacia una señal al joven para que tomara asiento.

Kakarotto no necesito más palabras, con aquellas cayo rendido ante la petición de la mujer, y es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer, que aunque habían sido cuestión de unos cuantos días, para él y sobre todo para su estómago parecían haber sido siglos enteros. El joven saiyajin la vio, parada enfrente de aquella enorme y caliente caja metálica, la observó con cautela, prestando mucha atención en ver como le haría Bulma para evitar quemarse como minutos atrás le había sucedido a él; la joven sacó una especie de cucharón y con él sirvió en una especie de recipiente hondo algo de comida, se volvió hacia a él y coloco el atiborrado plato sobre la mesa, perplejo ante la comida que se encontraba frente de él, solo se limito a comer.

Los grandes y cristalinos ojos azules de la mujer lo miraban atentamente, había tantas cosas que deseaba saber sobre él y el otro joven que seguramente aun debía estar en cama, se pregunto a si misma si aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de alimentos, pero cuando regreso a la realidad y dejo a un lado sus pensamientos noto que el joven ya había acabado con toda la porción de estofado, y ni siquiera habían pasados dos minutos desde que Bulma le había servido el plato.

-WOOOW!- exclamó la mujer.- Vaya, si que tenías hambre… ¿Gustas más?- cuestionó la chica y el joven de cabello azabache asintió con la cabeza.

Bulma se levantó y cogió un plato nuevo y más grande, pero está vez sirvió tres veces más de estofado que la primera ocasión, no creyó que el extraño joven con cola de mono tuviese aquel apetito feroz. Una vez que estuviese servido el plato, lo colocó frente al joven, ella se sentó, y puso ambos codos sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente, esperando a que el extraño muchacho dijese algo a raíz del servicio.

-Me llamo Kakarotto.- dijo finalmente el joven de cabello oscuro mientras se llevaba una enorme cucharada de estofado hacia la boca.

-¿Kakarotto?- cuestionó al aire Bulma- ¿De dónde eres?- interrogó, pero siquiera tuvo tiempo de que el joven la escuchara por que él la interrumpió con su propia cuestión.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aquellas pupilas profundas e iris color azul mar tan abismales que cada vez que la veía directamente a los ojos sentía hundirse en las profundas y frescas aguas de algún paradisiaco lugar, y así muy a su pesar la observo con atención esperando que la respuesta por parte de la bella fémina fuese sincera y no se tratase de algún ser peligroso que tuviese intención de hacerlos esclavos.

-¿Estamos?...- preguntó algo confundida… lo correcto en su caso hubiera sido que preguntara "¿Dónde estoy", en singular, más él lo hizo en plural, fue entonces cuando recordó que aquel simpático joven de cabello oscuro y alborotado no se encontraba solo.- Ahhhh… ¿Te refieres a ti y a tu amigo?- cuestionó ella, pensando en que posiblemente el otro hombre de seguro aun se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Él no es mi amigo- respondió seriamente, mientras terminaba su triple ración de de estofado.

Kakarotto miró a Bulma tiernamente, mientras sujetaba el enorme plato y lo extendía hacia ella; la joven no tardó en caer en la cuenta que era su manera de pedirle un poco más, así que se paró y mientras le servía su tercer plato le dijo:

-¿Con que no son amigos?- pregunto la mujer con curiosidad, si no era su amigo, por que tenían tantas similitudes no sólo físicamente, si no también aquella cola extraña y el lugar donde ambos fueron encontrados.- ¿Entonces qué es tuyo?...- se decidió a preguntarle, mientras caminaba hacia él, se sentaba y le colocaba el plato enfrente de nuevo.

- Él… bueno el es…es mi príncipe- respondió algo cohibido y sonrojado, como si el tema del que estuviese hablando fuese realmente chistoso si no es que hasta vergonzoso.

-"¿Príncipe?"- se pregunto Bulma en su interior, sin lugar a dudas no se quedaría con la curiosidad de saber algo sobre aquellos extraños "humanos" tenía que averiguar lo más que pudiese y en el arte de la interrogación y averiguación ella era toda una maestra de primera categoría, definitivamente sería muy sutil al hablar de ese tema con ambos, solo era cuestión de que el otro joven despertase y posiblemente juntos le revelarían la respuestas a todas sus dudas.

-"¡Siii!"- pensó por dentro de ella, mientras su mirada se tornaba con una mezcla de picardía y alegría.-"No...- se dijo en su interior- Bulma Briefs, debes comportarte para no levantar sospechas y que te digan todo"-pensó, así que prosiguió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Ahaha ya veo, si el es un príncipe… ¿tú qué eres?- pregunto Bulma, si aquel hombre era un honorable miembro de la realeza, éste también debía tener algún rango, por más bajo que fuese.

-Pues… yo solo soy un simple soldado- respondió Kakarotto cabizbajo- de clase baja…- dijo con voz decepcionada, mientras retiraba su plato.

Bulma pudo notar en el cierta clase de agonía, mientras que uno de aquellos monos era un príncipe, él otro era un soldado, y no solo simple como el había dicho sino de clase baja, más dudas y preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, ¿de dónde podían provenir estos hombres… tan elitistas? Para animarlo un poco le ofreció más comida, pero está vez no le dio estofado, sino tres pares de enormes filetes de carne sazonados en una deliciosa salsa inglesa y un enorme tarro de jugo de naranja.

-¿Y cómo se llama él?- cuestionó Bulma, mientras veía de nueva cuenta al joven devorar cada pedazo de carne.

-No chee chii ueda ecítelo- dijo Kakarotto con la boca llena de comida

-Por que es un gruñón, enojón, malhumorado y después se enojara con migo y me pegará- dijo una vez que hubo terminado de tragar todo el alimento que tenía en la boca entre risitas y lo que eso fue en un principio después se convirtió en carcajadas, que fueron acompañadas por las de Bulma.

Por alguna extraña razón Kakarotto no sentía ya que esa mujer fuera un peligro, siquiera un enemigo, era una confusa e indescriptiblemente sensación, extrañamente se sentía en confianza con ella, como si fuese de su planeta e inclusive como si aquella mujer de hermosos ojos azules fuera un miembro de su familia.

-Estás en el planeta Tierra- contestó Bulma, a la original pregunta de Kakarotto.

-¿Tierra?- preguntó incrédulo- Extraño nombre… Tierra… jaja

-Algo si, oye ¿Y de qué planeta eres tu?- preguntó e esta ocasión la muchacha.

- …. Vegeta

-¿Vegeta?...- le preguntó un tanto extrañada al joven para lo cual él asintió.- Y dices que la Tierra es un nombre extraño…- dijo sarcásticamente-

-¡Que delicioso esta esto!- dijo Kakarotto mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de filete.- ¿Tú lo cocinaste?- preguntó.

Pero Bulma no contestó, no sabia si decirle que en verdad no había sido ella, tal vez eso decepcionaría al joven y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era decir o hacer algo que la desacreditara, así que prefirió no contestar que realmente había sido su madre quien había cocinado toda aquella deliciosa comida.

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaron aquí?- preguntó innovando el tema de la llegada de aquellos hombres y esperando por supuesto descubrir un poco más de ellos.

-No puedo decirte…-contestó tajante el joven extraterrestre.

Kakarotto no sabia si era lo correcto o no, por una parte había notado que aquella mujer de cabello y ojos azules no era un enemigo a quien él un soldado de la raza saiyajin debiese temer, pero por otra parte no se sentía muy orgulloso de la razón por la cual se encontraba allí, más sin embargo fue mas fuerte su moral y decidió no comentarle nada a la terrícola.

Por la mente de Bulma se atravesaron mil y un ideas descabelladas: ¿Qué clase de hombres de encontraban en su casa? Un soldado apuesto y glotón aunado a un príncipe del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que clase de persona era. Solo le indicaban una sola cosa: debía investigar más sobre aquellos extraños extraterrestres antes de sacar cualquier conclusión y para ella la gran Bulma Briefs, la mujer más inteligente, hermosa, intrépida y sobre todo suspicaz que el mundo haya conocido no existen imposibles, definitivamente no sabia a que se enfrentaba, pero tampoco dejaría a aquellos dos hombres a merced del gobierno como lo había mencionado su padre, no sabia si temerle más a uno que al otro, pero por le momento se había decido a averiguar más sobre aquel par de extraterrestres y empezaría desde ese mismo instante.

-¿Y por que no me puedes decir? Acaso tu príncipe gruñón, enojón, malhumorado se molestara con tigo y te pegará- se mofo Bulma, recordando el comentario que minutos antes había dicho el joven.

-Tal vez deba considerarlo- una voz procedente a unos cuantos pasos de ahí había hecho presencia en el cuarto.

-Ve…ve…vegeta- titubeó Kakarotto.

Bulma se volvió, frente de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre, estatura media, piel bronceada y parcialmente vestido, ya que debido a que el había sido quien se había transformado, solo traía puesto un short perteneciente al Sr. Briefs. Como si le hubiesen colocado un témpano de hielo en la espalda y lo hubiesen dejado recorrer cada milímetro de su piel, Bulma sintió un escalofrío de tan solo mirar a aquel "extraño" individuo, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón le causaba mucha curiosidad saber sobre ese hombre, al cual Kakarotto juraba que se trataba de un príncipe, inclusive se sentía mucho más atraída por saber de él, que del joven muchacho.

-Me puedes explicar Kakarotto, ¿Quién es tu príncipe gruñón, enojón, malhumorado?- cuestionó aquel hombre con mirada fulminante y viéndolo directamente a él, como si en ese mismo momento y debido a aquel comentario quisiera estrangularlo con su propias manos.

-Eto…- balbuceó el joven de cabello desaliñado.

Bulma se limitó a contemplar a ambos hombres, miró primero a Kakarotto con su mirada ingenua y cara de desesperación como si se encontrase en graves apuros, después al hombre que acababa de hablar, con expresión severa y rígida que hasta por un momento ella misma se sintió intimidada ante aquel varón, pero como siempre su curiosidad iba más allá que su temor.

-Con que te llamas Vegeta ¿He?, me llamo Bulma- dijo Bulma cortésmente, parándose frente de él mientras le extendía afectuosamente su mano derecha para saludarlo.

-No pregunte como te llamas- contesto tajante Vegeta sin siquiera mirarla, pero reconoció la voz de la mujer que se encontraba con ellos, ella era la Bulma quien había estado defendiéndolo del otro hombre, y hasta cierto punto se había colocado en el lugar de ambos hombres.

Si hay algo en esta vida que detesta Bulma Briefs, es que la desaíren y no la consideren más de lo que ella misma se aprecia (lo cual es mucho) y definitivamente aquel grosero comentario expresado por aquel "príncipe" había sido como una especie de aguja encajada en el dedo gordo del pie; pero la ojiazul no se dejaría ante los comentarios del extraterrestre, si era verdad que aquel hombre podía ser un gruñón, enojón, malhumorado, entonces tendría que amarrarse ante el orgullo de la mujer.

- ¡Pero que niño tan mal educado! - dijo Bulma en son de burla, defendiéndose del desaire que el Vegeta le había dicho un minuto atrás.

-¿Niño?...- pregunto anonadado el príncipe sin saber- ¡Pero que mujer tan vulgar!- mustió hacia la mujer.- definitivamente sonaba muy distinta a la voz que había escuchado en la planta alta de la casa.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de los saiyajins?- cuestionó imponentemente, casi abalanzándose hacia ella, pero Kakarotto lo detuvo de que cometiera alguna clase de imprudencia.

-Ahhy…- expresó Bulma.- No seas tan delicado…- concluyó Bulma, cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda a ambos hombres.

-Tan que...- dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta… ella- comenzó Kakarotto, colocándose en medio de los dos.- cocina muy delicioso, y me ofreció comida.

Bulma solo pudo encogerse de hombros, Kakarotto la defendía hasta cierto punto y ella no le había dicho la verdad sobre la comida, pero supuso que un pequeño detalle no era de tanta importancia.

-¿Y por qué andas aceptando comida de gente extraña cabeza de chorlito?- preguntó efusivamente el príncipe a su medio hermano.

-Pues…-balbuceó Kakarotto ante la actitud de Vegeta, pero al final terminó diciéndole la verdad-Por que tenia hambre jeje

Por primera vez desde que se había levantado de la cama, se había dado cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba era muy diferente a lo que el estaba acostumbrado, por alguna razón aquella morada le hacia sentirse algo incomodo, posiblemente debido a la decoración tan hogareña del lugar, o quizá por falta de costumbre, pero definitivamente tenia que salir rápidamente de ahí, y averiguar una manera de regresar a su planeta.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó el príncipe, puesto que para empezar con su plan tenía que saber su ubicación.

-Según Bulma, en el planeta Tierra- contesto Kakarotto.

-Según yo…-dijo Bulma indignada, ¿cómo era posible que dudara de sus palabras? - Así se llama… planeta Tierra

-¿Quien es el rey?- pregunto apresuradamente Vegeta a la peliazul.

Bulma quedó desconcertada ante tal cuestión… pues de que clase de mundo provenían estos dos hombres tan arcaicos…

-… ¿Rey?- preguntó al aire, mientras Kakarotto y Vegeta asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Bulma se cruzó de brazos, mordió débilmente su pulgar derecho, miró a ambos hombres y dijo- Aquí en la Tierra no existe un rey absoluto que rija a todo el planeta- comenzó con su explicación de cómo se manejan las cosas en su planeta- Cada país tiene su ministro o presidente que es quien se encarga de mantener las relaciones con los demás países.

Tanto el príncipe como el soldado no podían creer ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por Bulma, por una parte Vegeta no entendía como no podía haber un rey quien dominara a los de clase y sociedad inferior a él y por el otro lado Kakarotto desconocía el significado de las palabras ministro y presidente, para él y cualquier saiyajin solo existía en termino REY.

-¿Eso es lo que llaman gobierno?- pregunto Vegeta, tratando de evidenciar las intenciones que él había percibido del padre de la muchacha, y solo pudo notar una expresión de sorpresa por parte de ella.-Kakarotto… ¡Vámonos de aquí!- le ordenó el príncipe al soldado, y éste asintió de inmediato.

-¡Esperen!-les gritó Bulma, de ninguna manera dejaría que se fueran así como así, primeramente por que no había averiguado lo más importante de ellos: ¿Qué hacían en la Tierra? Y ¿Cómo es que pueden transformase en monos gigantes? - No se vayan-continuo-… no tienen a donde ir… y…-pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por el príncipe.

-Y nosotros sabremos como nos las arreglaremos -dijo Vegeta desesperado ante la actitud de la muchacha.

-Si se van no lograran nada- dijo Bulma rápidamente antes de que el príncipe hiciera salir una especie de luz de la palma de su mano.

-Vegeta yo sé que te dije que te sacaría de aquí, pero tal vez no sea tan mala idea- expresó Kakarotto ya que por una parte él no deseaba irse… aún.

-Kakarotto.- mustió Vegeta

-Para empezar no tienen a donde ir… mientras que aquí no pasaran de hambre y frío.- comenzó a decir la ojiazul, tratando de convencer a ambos hombres de que no se marcharan.- Además mi madre estaría muy contenta de tener un par de agradables visitas- no sabia si la actitud halagadora funcionaria con Vegeta pero definitivamente si con Kakarotto, y trataría de darle por su lado con tal que de no abandonaran Capsule Corp.

-Entonces nos quedamos- dijo alegremente el muchacho de cabello negro y despeinado- Vegeta ¿Tú qué dices?…- le preguntó al príncipe mirándolo con mirada un tanto picara y tentadora.- Ella cocina bien.- concluyó, como si con esa clase de comentario fuese a convencer al gran príncipe de los saiyajins

Vegeta solo se limitó a mirar al par de personas que tenia frente de sí, se pregunto a si mismo si de casualidad el había escuchado la conversación entre aquella mujer y su padre, pero al parecer y debido a las acciones ingenuas de su medio hermano, no había sido así. Aunque meditó bien la situación antes de decir cualquier cosa y es que por una parte estaría bien quedarse en aquel lugar pese a que le desagradaba, por que así tendría un lugar donde vivir y quizá los propietarios del hogar de alguna forma sabrían la manera de cómo hacerlos regresar al planeta Vegeta, pero por otro lado estaba aquella charla y la actitud del hombre de "investigarlos" para el gobierno, aunque como príncipe calculador que era, sacaría provecho de cualquier situación, definitivamente independientemente de su decisión, él tendría que salir vencedor.

-Hasta eso… ustedes son afortunados- habló de repente la peliazul, lo cual sacó de esa clase de trance pensativo al príncipe.

-¿Así… y por qué?- preguntó Vegeta un tanto curioso.

-Bueno… ustedes no son de este planeta…- Bulma pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa de Vegeta ante su comentario, de seguro aquel hombre no se imaginó lo que Kakarotto pudo haberle dicho.- Y resulta que cayeron en las mejores manos del planeta…- continuó diciendo.- Mi padre y yo somos los científicos mas inteligentes y famosos del mundo- alardeó de si misma, mientras colocaba sus puños sobre su cadera.

-¿Científicos?- preguntaron al unísono tanto el príncipe como el soldado.

Vegeta recordó entonces ese pequeño detalle, ambos individuos eran una clase de científicos y mientras ella parecía querer ayudarles, el padre quería destruirlos, pero un simple terrícola como aquel viejo no podría contra el príncipe de los saiyajins… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Así es… Entonces les tengo una propuesta- dijo Bulma.

-Habla terrícola- ordenó el príncipe y aunque aquel tono no fue del agrado de la muchacha no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo por esta vez.

- Yo les ayudo a regresar a su planeta y además les proporciono un techo donde vivir- dijo la muchacha de ojos zafiro.

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Vegeta, nadie absolutamente nadie en el universo ofrece algo sin obtener algo cambio y aquella terrícola de seguro no sería la excepción; ahora notaba en ella un tono de voz diferente al anterior… ¿Quería ayudarles o solo deseaba sacar alguna clase de provecho de la situación?

-Bueno… son solo dos cosas…-comenzó diciendo mientras caminaba y se colocaba en medio de ambos hombres.- Primero… que me ayuden en mi investigación

-¿Qué clase de investigación?- cuestionó Vegeta, recordando lo que habían hablado ella y su padre sobre ellos.

Bulma no podía decirles que era debido a su transformación, por que de ser así era muy posible que no accedieran.- Es sobre… primates- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió aunque hasta cierto punto era verdad, uno de ellos podía transformarse en un enorme mono.- Y lo segundo es que… jejeje bueno como pueden ver soy una chica hermosa y joven y no solo eso, también soy muy inteligente y es natural que… bueno los hombres me acechan con frecuencia.

Ante aquellas palabras ambos hombres quedaron atónitos, por una parte Kakarotto le concedía la razón en cada una de las palabras que había dicho la peliazul, para él no había mujer más honesta que ella; y por otro lado Vegeta jamás había escuchado una mujer tan presumida y arrogante.

-Y bueno…-balbuceó un poco.- Ustedes parecen ser unos muchachos muy fuertes…

-¡Quieres decir el punto de una vez terrícola!- dijo desesperado Vegeta, había algo muy confuso en toda aquella situación, y solo tenía dos opciones: rechazar y quedarse con la duda y sobre todo sin lugar donde vivir o aceptar la propuesta de la joven terrícola y arriesgarse a las consecuencias.

-¡Por si no habías escuchado me llamo Bulma, no terrícola!- dijo enfadada la científico.-Quiero que sean mis guardaespaldas- finalizó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Guardaespaldas?...

Ambos saiyajins quedaron atónitos ante las propuestas de la terrícola de nombre Bulma…


	6. Trato

**Después de sí, años de no actualizar esta historia y mientras vagaba por fanfiction... leí un hermoso fic sobre la hisotira de VEgeta y Bulma, se llama En el techo :) se los recomiendo ampliamente, o al menos yo estoy fasinada, bueno...regresando a éste fic, decidí continuarlo ^^ espero puedan disculparme por el abandono literal... fue díficil recuperar el hilo y más que nada la facultad me ha llenado de muchas ocupaciones, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, en él encontraran una nueva parte de mi (:... **

Capítulo 6: Trato 

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp, planta alta, 11: 35 a.m.

Finalmente después de lo que había parecido una eternidad para su interior, después de haber cruzado de un punto cardinal a otro en el colosal universo, después de haber perdido los estribos en su transformación, de haber sido testigo de cómo ésta lo había poseído por completo, más aparte de haber perdido todo raciocinio y de haber quedado inconsciente, algo que nunca antes le había pasado en todo su historial como príncipe de la raza más poderosa que el cosmos hubiese visto jamás, pudo vislumbrar clara y tranquilamente la luz solar a través de los cristalinos y enormes ventanales que se encontraban en aquella morada. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse lentamente y poco a poco se acostumbró a la ligereza de aquella atmosfera terrestre y todavía sin haber probado bocado alguno desde la noche anterior, que saciase aunque fuese un poco su feroz apetito, sintió como cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin excepción, era invadido por un exacerbado vacío y él conocía perfectamente cuál erala razón de su sentir… su destierro.

Dentro de lo más recóndito de su mente se formaban nítidas imágenes de cada uno de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido recientemente y que generaron un vuelco de 360 grados en su vida y como si se tratase de una filmografía pudo ver cada uno de éstos como si los estuviese viviendo de nuevo, primeramente se encontraba el pero de todos aquellos, aquel que lo había hecho sentir el ser más inmundo y miserable que hubiese pisado la tierra jamás y que desde lo más profundo de su sentir hubiera preferido mil veces antes morir que haber sufrido aquella humillación ante la Corte de Honor y Justicia de su planeta, frente a su propio padre, el rey del Planeta Vegeta, y ese hecho era definitivamente su exilio y lo que era aún peor es que tenía que compartir dicho destino junto al ser que a su parecer era el más irritable y odioso que a alguna otra persona pudiera haber conocido jamás, aquel al que él consideraba muy por debajo de su nivel de pelea y el cual siquiera era necesario analizar hasta con el más arcaico de los rastreadores, aquel él cual no sólo le había "robado" quizá a la única persona en todo el universo por la cual sintió un "mínimo" afecto, aquel que por muy a su pesar había sido el único en toda su santa patria que había estado con él en aquellos momentos, y que gracias a su "incondicional" ayuda, él, Kakaroto se encontraba también en esa terrible y deshonrosa situación, aunque él sabía perfectamente que aquellas condiciones desde su punto de vista eran mil veces peor. En segundo plano, pero no por eso menos importante se encontraba la cuestión de aquellas bombas incrustadas en sus cuerpos, y todo gracias al insolente y malnacido de Raditz, el cual por alguna razón se había empeñado en hundir las situación de ambos saiyajins lo más que pudo, no se toco ni un poco el corazón para manejar la situación delante de la Corte, parecía que lo único que le importaba a ese infeliz era verlos destruidos a él y a Kakarato, y obviamente poco le importo que éste fuera su hermano menor, más sin embargo lo que más le consternaba era que realmente no desconocía cuál era la razón oculta del porque Raditz había considerado tomar aquella postura ante el Jurado, pero ante dicha circunstancia palpitaba una señal en realidad alarmante, porque el hecho de tener aquellas bombas en sus cuerpos quería decir que no podía elevar de sobre manera su ki, y eso significa una sólo una cosa, que aquel planeta llamado Tierra nunca conocería el potencial de un guerrero saiyajin como Dios lo demanda. Y por último, como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que había pasado, se encontraba en una casa cuyos dueños eran completamente desconocidos y por lo que sabía el "señor" de la casa tenía vínculos extraños con los diligentes principales de aquel planeta, que le habían ordenado o al menos eso fue lo que él pudo deducir, que lo estudiaran a Kakaroto y a él para quien sabe que cosas y de pilón estaba la hija de aquel señor, una muchachita sumamente vulgar, insolente y de lo más ignorante, ya que ella desconocía cuál era el origen de aquella raza tan poderosa de la cual él pertenece. Y ahora él se encontraba ahí, discutiendo con aquel otro guerrero saiyajin, como manejarían su destino en lo que se había convertido para ambos su nuevo "hogar".

- ¿Qué haremos Vegeta? - cuestionó Kakaroto con un hilo de voz que destilaba inocencia, para después añadir.- ¿Aceptaremos la propuesta de Bulma o no?

- ¿De quién?- preguntó algo extrañado el príncipe, púes su compatriota lo había distraído del análisis de sus rememoraciones, con aquella cuestión que nada tenía que ver con los hechos IMPORTANTES, que momentos atrás habían inundado su cabeza.

- De Bulma.- ahora él era el extrañado ante la interrogativa de Vegeta, púes no importaba de lo que se tratase, él siempre tenía sus cinco sentidos bien enfocados en todo, una cualidad que siempre había envidiado del príncipe.- la muchacha bonita que nos espera abajo, con una respuesta… sobre si seremos o no sus guardaespaldas… o algo así mencionó.- dijo Kakaroto ahora con un tono de voz un tanto despreocupado.

En realidad Kakaroto no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre el trabajo en la Tierra de un guardaespaldas, pero supuso que sería algo parecido a ser un guardián real, su trabajo debía consistir en cuidar a esa muchachita o algo así podía cavilar él en sus pensamientos. Aunque eso no le preocupaba por que dudaba en demasía que Vegeta aceptara dicha proposición, aun así por un momento al imaginarse a él y a Vegeta vestidos de alguna forma especial, y detrás de Bulma le pareció lo más gracioso que se había imaginado en ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Mientras que a Vegeta realmente poco le importaba aquella mujer de extravagante (sí tenía que admitirlo "sospechoso") carácter, tan extravagante como su ridículo color de cabello, en ese momento ambos saiyajins tenían cosas más importantes sobre que dialogar, y aquella insignificante propuesta, no lo haría desligarse de ellas.

- Kakaroto… ¿qué sucedió cuándo te convertiste en ozaru en este planeta? - preguntó Vegeta como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de su vasallo.

- Yo no lo hice.- dijo Kakarato concentrando toda su atención en los ojos del príncipe, conocía perfectamente a aquel orgulloso hombre, mejor que nadie que él conociera y pudo notar como las ideas se unían en la mente de su compañero como si fueran engranes que encajaran a la perfección.- La verdad a mi me extraño también… posiblemente se deba a que no tenía nada en mi estómago, y por eso no me transforme.- finalizó con tono serio en su voz, aunque la verdad en el fondo sabía que eso era un 10% posible sino es que menos.

- ¡ESO ES IRRELEVANTE CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE!- saltó desesperado el príncipe, no podía creer como ese saiyajin de tercera clase podía formular esa idea en su cerebro, como si no fuera un digno miembro de su raza; en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores, él mismo había sufrido la transformación de ozaru en sus conquistas planetarias sin siquiera tener la más mínima energía, ¿Cómo era posible que Kakaroto no?, y justamente en ese planeta que se había convertido en su destino de exilio, si eso nunca había pasado en la larga historia de la raza saiyajin, definitivamente aquello no tenía ninguna lógica, simplemente no cuadraba esa imagen en su mete .-Debe de haber alguna otra razón….- dijo pensativamente, tratando de formular en los más profundo de su ser cuál podría ser la razón de que su vasallo no se hubiese transformado en aquel sello saiyajin que los distinguía por cada uno de los rincones del Universo.

- ¿Y cuál crees que sea Vegeta? - preguntó Kakarato, era obvio para él que si el príncipe, la persona más astuta, calculadora, lista y estratega que él jamás había conocido no sabía la razón de dicha interrogante, mucho menos él.- Posiblemente porque yo caí en la ciudad ahí era poco visible la luz de la luna.- dijo tratándose de convencerse primero a él de su respuesta, aunque él sabía perfectamente que eso no era lógico.

Lo que Kakaroto había mencionado seguía sin tener ningún sentido, hasta donde él sabía las ondas podían pasar a través de la materia, y dudó en que Kakaroto no volteara a ver aquel astro lunar… había algo escondido detrás de ello, algo que él no podía encajar entre tantos sucesos, sólo sabía una cosa, no descansaría hasta lograr encontrar la respuesta de todas sus dudas. Fue entonces cuando un haz de recuerdos abordo su mente.

- M….- murmuró pensativo Vegeta, esperando que Kakaroto fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender su comentario.- ¿Recuerdas el planeta Hellyou? - y amarró su cola sobre su cadera con aire sumamente pensativo.

- Heee… sí .-Kakaroto recordó aquella conquista, la cual no fue nada difícil, aunque en un principio pensaron que la transformación a ozaru no daría fruto, debido a que la atmosfera de aquel planeta era invadida por un espeso gas color plata, y toda superficie estaba invadida de altos edificios, tan altos como las montañas del planeta Vegeta y aún así dio efecto y en aquella batalla obtuvieron la victoria.- Tienes razón, aunque miré la luna, no sentí ni el más mínimo indicio de la transformación…-titubeo un momento.- quien sabe.- permaneció callado no más de cinco segundos para después agregar con un tono de voz un tanto jovial.- ¿Vegeta, no tienes hambre?.- cuestionó con demasiada dulzura y desesperación, mientras un pequeño GRRR salía de lo más profundo de su estómago.

A pesar que desde que llegó a aquel extraño planeta azul, y desde poco antes de su transformación no había ingerido absolutamente nada de alimento, no podía ser tan descuidado como Kakaroto de comer lo que preparaba quien sabe quien en esa casa y mucho menos después de haber escuchado la conversación entre aquel hombre y la excéntrica mujer, sobre estudiarlos y posiblemente entregarlos al gobierno.

- No.- mintió, aunque su mentira fue descubierta por un sonido igual si no es que más fuerte que el de Kakaroto. Se avergonzó, pero no dejaría que el hambre lo derrumbara.- ¡Comeré fuera, no pienso dejar que me envenenen estos terrícolas!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA. -rio su compañero.- ¡Gruñeron tus tripas! - dijo Kakarato sin parar de reírse - No creo que tengan ningún interés en envenenarnos.- dijo finalmente después de haber tranquilizado un poco su risa.

Vegeta le conto a grandes rasgos sobre la plática que había escuchado cuando Kakarato se encontraban inconsciente en esa misma habitación unas horas atrás, y él escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que salían por la boca de aquellos científicos, obviamente omitió sus propias sospechas de lo que podrían estar tramando esos dos seres humanos.

- Pero no crees que si quisieran estudiarnos, no nos envenenarían.- dijo Kakarato pensativo, era lógico aquello que había salido de su boca y sabía que Vegeta no podría refutarlo tan fácilmente. - Además yo mismo probé esos alimentos y mírame, aquí estoy no me ha pasado nada malo.- dijo despreocupado, mientras sobaba lentamente su barriga, haciéndole ver al príncipe que tenía hambre, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho que ingirió alimento.

- Puede ser... efecto prolongado.- intento refutarle Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Puede que así sea… por que esperan que yo coma también... - no podía ser que aquella mujer fuera tan servicial, amable y sobreprotectora, tan así que tuvo una importante discusión con su progenitor, pero por otro lado si ella quería defenderlos y contratarlos no los envenenaría y si el padre de la muchacha quería estudiarlos… se sintió humillado, pero esta vez Kakarato tenía razón, pero evidentemente nunca le haría ver a su vasallo que había ganado esa argumentación.

- ¡AY VEGETA! - exclamó Kakaroto - ¡Tienes miedo de esos científicos! - dijo entre risas.

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO INSOLENTE! – sentenció Vegeta muy exaltado ante dicho comentario, él, el príncipe de los saiyajins, ¿Miedo? ... eso era una tontería, dicha palabra definitivamente se encontraba dentro de su diccionario.

- Entonces vamos a comer.- continuó Kakarato, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acomodaba sus zapatillas.

- Espera… - aquella idea vino de repente a la mente del príncipe algo que no había contemplado… ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta?, ¿cómo pudo errar y olvidar aquel detalle tan crucial? .- ¿tú me atacaste, no es así?

- He…- murmuró Kakaroto extrañado, no sabía que decir, había estado rogando por que el príncipe no se hubiera dado cuenta y ahora que éste si lo recordaba, desconocía lo que Vegeta esperaba como respuesta, por una parte si decía que no estaría mintiendo y en definitiva, el príncipe lo notaría, por otro lado si decía que sí, recibiría probablemente la paliza más dolorosa de toda su existencia

- ¡SI CABEZA DE CHORLITO!….- gritó desesperado, ¿qué acaso responder aquella simple pregunta era tan difícil? - ¿QUÉ SI ME ATACASTE?

- Púes… obviamente...- quiso excusarse rápidamente.- lo hice para tratar de dejarte aunque fuera algo inconsciente aunque fue con muy poco…- dijo rápidamente y se detuvo de inmediatamente ¿qué acaso en ese momento no lo había pensado? - Pero Vegeta… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Así es… no se supone que la bomba de nuestros cuerpos explotaría ante cualquier elevación de nuestro ki.- dijo Vegeta, y pudo notar como la confusión llenaba cada rincón de su mente… ¿Acaso les habían mentido? … no era posible, él mismo sintió como Yota le incrustaba aquella bomba en su cuerpo por su nuca… un caso más sin resolver.

- ¿Entonces? … - se quejo Kakaroto, aquella situación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.- De tanto pensar ya me dio hambre. - dijo mientras otro leve GRRR salía de sus entrañas.

Pero Vegeta fue más allá de aquellas pequeñas cavilaciones, no sabía porque pero poco a poco averiguaría lo que realmente estaba pasando pero para eso necesitaba de algo… y justamente ese planeta contaba con los recursos que el necesitaba.

- Tengo un plan…- dijo Vegeta con malicia en su rostro.

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp, desayunador, 11: 40 a.m.

Mientras la plática de los saiyajins tomaba forma, un piso más abajo Bulma dialogaba sobre la llegada de sus nuevos inquilinos con su madre y le expresaba a ella sus ideas sobre éstos y la extraña e irracional actitud de su padre.

- Púes sería perfecto que se quedaran.- dijo la Sr. Briefs con tono jovial en su voz mientras en sus ojos se formaba una mirada comprometedora. - así tendría la opinión de unos apuestos jóvenes sobre mis postres.- concluyó con una risita un tanto exagerada.

- ¡Ayyy mamá tu solo piensas en tus postres! - se quejó Bulma ante tal respuesta de su madre, de ella podía esperar desde el más inocente hasta el más extravagante de los comentarios. A pesar de haber crecido y vivido toda su vida con aquella mujer de rubia melena aún se extrañaba como ésta podía ser su madre, siendo que realmente ante los ojos de Bulma no compartían nada en lo más mínimo. Seguramente ella había heredado casi todas sus cualidades de su padre, y algunas otras las había forjado ella mismo con el paso de los años.

- ¡Ayy hija pues me estoy entrenando! - mencionó la madre de Bulma con un tono de obviedad que si cualquier otra persona hubiese escuchado tales palabras, hubiera jurado que Bulma era una inepta que no entendía en lo absoluto a su madre.

- ¿Entrenando, para qué? - cuestionó la peliazul a su progenitora, mientras ésta sacaba del horno unos pastelillos y untaba sobre ellos un betún color rosado y añadía graciosas chispas de diversos colores.

- Pues para cuando sea abuela.- dijo la Sra. Briefs sin preocupación, mientras acomodaba los pastelillos en pequeños platos de porcelana.

Ante tal comentario Bulma casi escupe la soda de naranja que bebía en ese instante, sin mencionar que literalmente se cayó del banquillo del desayunador, y cuando se logro colocar sobre sus dos pies, de acomodarse la minifalda morada que traía puesta y después de la conmoción de saber el deseo de su madre de ser abuela añadió. - ¡Estas total y definitivamente chiflada! - dijo Bulma a su madre con desdén, ya que esa idea a ella en particular desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado de rondarle por la cabeza. - Yamacha y yo aún no tenemos planes de boda y mucho menos de tener hijos.- puntualizó firmemente, esperando que su madre cambiara de tema y si la señora de la casa no lo hacía, entonces ella tendría que tomar las riendas de dicha conversación y dejar dicho tema atrás.

- Pues ya estas crecidita, hija.- dijo la Sr. Briefs en un tono de lo más dulce pero haciendo notar su insinuación sobre el ser abuela.

- ¡POR SI NO LO SABÍAS, MADRE! - grito Bulma arrastrando esta última palabra.- Todos los del club y la oficina me dicen que aún parezco una colegiala.- sentenció Bulma y cruzaba sus brazos en son de desaprobación ante el comentario de su madre, y en verdad aquello era cierto, por aluna razón siempre había sido de esas mujeres que aparentaban menos edad de la que tenían, posiblemente había heredado eso de su madre, si pocos minutos antes pensó que no tenían nada en común con ella, ante dicho comentario dio gracias a Dios por la genética.

- Hija pero si tú fuiste a la universidad a los 10 años… - recordó la madre de Bulma, ya que aquella noticia conmocionó al mundo entero. Su hija de tan solo 10 años de edad entraba a la Universidad en la Carrera de Ingeniería en mecatrónica con acentuación en la química industrial. Aunque su hija evidentemente se aferraba más a su lado mecátronico, con tan solo 14 años de edad ya había terminado hasta nivel de maestría con especialización en nanotecnología y para los 16 años ya se había titulado en su doctorado, simplemente una genio como mucho se mencionó en los periódicos de aquellos años, definitivamente aquella pequeña de ojos color zafiro y cabello turquesa es su más grande orgullo.

- O sea, quiere decir que aun me veo joven… como entre 18 y 21.- inquirió ante el comentario de su mamá. Si bien no le había importado "desperdiciar su adolescencia" en su carrera, púes ser la mujer más inteligente y la científica con mayor prestigio de todo el mundo, era algo que no cambiaría NUNCA por NADA y NADIE.

- Pero tienes 25.- continuo su madre, será que para ella cada uno de los años de su hija los había disfrutado al máximo, que hasta cierto punto se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían corrido los años; pero decidió cambiar de tema, no quería ver necear a su único orgullo.- Oye hija… ¿cuál te parece más apuesto, el pequeño o el más alto? - preguntó la mujer de cabellera rubia, tratando de desviar la atención del tema anterior.- Porque en mi opinión los dos me parecen unos jóvenes muy apuestos.

- Pues Kakaroto es agradable… su mirada es muy diferente a la del otro, no sé es… bueno hasta donde pude ver… de corazón noble y… puedo ver que no hay mentira en sus pupilas… - dijo pensativa Bulma, era cierto, no lo había notado pero desde que los vio recostados sobre el cuarto de enfermería de la casa, pudo notar una enorme diferencia entre ambos hombres, mientras Kakaroto se veía tranquilo y durmiendo plácidamente, Vegeta parecía estar preocupado por algo, hasta había una onda de frialdad y maldad que se desprendía de la presencia de aquel extraño hombre, aunque estuviese dormido.

- ¿Kakaroto es el alto o el pequeño? - preguntó la Sra. Briefs

- El alto.- contestó la peliazul

- ¡Ayyy! - exclamó su madre en son de desaprobación.- Púes yo creo Vegeta es muy guapo, bueno el otro chico es lindo… pero el pequeño parece tener una gran fortaleza, que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente y esa frente que tiene tan amplia lo hace ver muy singular…- dijo animosamente como si se tratase de una adolescente que es fan de un famoso intérprete de rock.- Definitivamente ninguna mujer podría negársele.- dijo pensativamente, ella sabía perfectamente que magnitud tenían sus palabras en esos momentos, y la palabra ninguna significa sin excepciones.- Ya sé ….- dijo como si una gran idea se le hubiese formado repentinamente en su cabeza.- Para la próxima vez lo invitare a que tenga una cita conmigo jojo.- finalizó alegremente, y solo pudo divisar una perpleja y confusa expresión por parte de su primogénita.

Bulma se sorprendió de su madre, como podía insinuar semejante comentario delante de ella, gracias a Dios su padre no se encontraba en esos momentos con ellas, aunque muy probablemente a éste no le importaría y mucho menos le sorprendería que su mujer anduviera proliferando dichas opiniones sobre otros hombres, él la conoce mejor que nadie y sabe perfectamente que sus intenciones hacia estos hombres no son nada serias, posiblemente aquellas palabras no eran tan relevantes como en primera instancia Bulma había pensado, entonces recordó la pequeña charla con el "príncipe", no le había dado a ella una buena impresión en lo más mínimo, no tenía ningún parecido con Kakaroto, si acaso que son del mismo planeta, como ella y su madre que tenían pocas cosas en semejanza, mientras Kakaroto destilaba confianza y tranquilidad, Vegeta se empeñaba en emanar desconfianza y sí… arrogancia, aunque aún no había persona en el mundo que ella no conociera, que no sucumbiera ante alguno de sus dones y talentos, y aquel príncipe orgulloso no sería la excepción a la regla.

-Pero es un arrogante, orgulloso y desconsiderado… y tiene pésimos modales para ser "príncipe", de seguro de donde vienen no le dieron a él una buena educación…- inquirió, recordando cómo éste ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarla a ella, a Bulma Briefs, por su nombre. - Y por lo que puedo ver nunca aceptara que está en un error, y que hay gente buena en el universo, como nosotros que sí tenemos corazón y deseamos ayudar al prójimo.- dijo Bulma con aires de solemnidad.- Además como mira Kakaroto… como con desprecio… y asco. - finalizó, era cierto si algo aunque fuera poco de lo que había podido leer en la mirada del príncipe era eso: hastío y superioridad.

-Porque cualquiera que se enaltece, será humillado; y el que se humilla será enaltecido.- dijo la Sra. Brief seriamente, mientras servía un poco de té en unas tazas que hacían de juego con los platos.

- He… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Bulma, sorprendida ante el comentario tan "sabio" de su madre, algo no muy habitual en sus pláticas, por no decir ausente.

- De un libro nuevo que me compré, está monísimo.- dijo alegremente la rubia, mientras aplaudía levemente.

- Púes en eso tienes razón, algún día a lo mejor Vegeta escarmiente.- dijo Bulma con desdén.

- No lo decía por él.- dijo la madre de Bulma, mientras picaba unas manzanas.

- ¡Ai mamá! ….-dijo Bulma sorprendida, ya que no sabía si lo decía por ella o por el príncipe, pero prefirió cambiar de tema a algo que le aturdía desde la llegada de aquellos dos hombres provenientes de un planeta desconocido para la humanidad. - … Por otro lado me preocupa la actitud de mi padre, nunca antes lo había visto así. - recordó como su padre tenía las intenciones de anestesiar a los "extraterrestres" para investigarlos solo por órdenes gubernamentales.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó su progenitora.

- Pues está empeñado en "estudiar" a los muchachos esos. - inquirió la peliazul mientras enfatizaba la palabra estudiar en doble sentido.

- Pues… tal vez debería unirme a su grupo de estudio, ¿no crees? - le mencionó a su hija coquetamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- ¡MAMÁ!.- sentenció, no podía creerlo cada vez su madre estaba más deschavetada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con inocencia la Sra. Briefs.- Me gustaría saber porque comen tanto hoho. - dijo en son de burla y mientras ahora cortaba unos gajos de mandarinas y los servía en unos grandes platones color morado. - Yo conozco a tu padre mejor de lo que tú lo conoces, es más te aseguro que lo conozco mejor de lo que él mismo se ha llegado a conocer, y sé que si él hace algo hay un buen motivo detrás de eso.- finalizó seria pero dulcemente a la vez.

- ¡Pero mamá quería faltar a su ética profesional… y "estudiar" a esos muchachos! - explotó Bulma, su madre era la mujer más incrédula e inocente que había conocido, pero tampoco su IQ era tan bajo como el de una avestruz.

- Todo hombre prudente procede con sabiduría. Más el necio manifestará su necedad.- sentenció la Sra. Briefs tan determinante como nunca antes se había visto ella misma, de alguna manera tenía que hacerla entender.- Y tu padre, es el hombre más sabio que conozco, solo confía en él.

- ¡NO MAMA!.- esta vez pequeñas lágrimas querían anidarse en sus hermosos ojos color azul, para después desprenderse como gotas de agua en una cascada .- NO PUEDO… entender su posición.- y es que simplemente para ella la incomparable e inteligente Bulma Briefs no había espacio para esa idea, que su padre rompiera los códigos de honor de todo investigador y que se dejara vender por el gobierno, y no sólo eso, sino que además poco le valiera la vida de aquellos seres vivos y para colmo, que su madre le pidiera que confiara en él… no podía ser posible.

- Si no confías en tu padre, entonces confía en mí… que soy tu mami.- dijo dulcemente, mientras le servía a su hija un pastelillo de fresa, con un cocktail de frutas y un vaso de té helado. - Hija sólo ten un poco de paciencia.- continuo diciendo, mientras ella se servía un poco de la merienda que había preparado.

- ¡NO PUEDO! - esta vez, las lágrimas salieron de su corazón, en ellas se reflejaba la desconfianza hacia su padre, la impotencia que sentía ante dicha situación, la traición, el dolor… y hasta un poco de miedo que aquella situación fuese peor de lo que ella creía, que siguiera el consejo de su madre y que finalmente todo se le saliera de control.

- Ay Bulma… como bien dicen: "La paciencia es una de las pocas cosas que no se pueden aprender con rapidez".- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba el dedo índice de una forma un tanto chistosa.

-¿Y ahora... eso de dónde lo sacaste? - reiteró Bulma ante el "extraño y sabio" comentario de su progenitora, mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.-… ¿de ese libro?

- No….- contestó la Sra. Briefs mientras se llevaba un pedacillo de mandarina a la boca, lo terminaba de tragar para terminar con su respuesta. - De otro que también me compré, está muy bueno, deberías leerlo algún día.- finalizó y le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de té helado

- A lo mejor, algún día…- dijo Bulma pensativa, recordando que lo único que alguna vez había visto que leyera su madre eran revistas sobre moda, corte y confección o repostería y dudaba que en dichas publicaciones escribieran frases tan "correctas".- Aún así les propuse a este par ser mis guardaespaldas, después de lo que pasó...- dijo Bulma pensativamente, aunque definitivamente aquello era algo de lo que prefería no acordarse. - Además así los tendría cerca y lejos de mi padre el mayor tiempo posible, y púes me aseguraría de ser yo misma la que haga los análisis necesarios….- continuo para después dar un ligero sorbo del té que había preparado su madre y terminó diciendo.- sin aplicar los métodos extraños que mi "papá" ha decido incluir ahora.- enfatizó ligeramente la palabra papá, más la Sra. Briefs ignoró esto último.- -

- ¿No has sabido nada de "aquello"?- pregunto la Sra. Birefs, pero no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada vaga y ausente por parte de la peliazul, definitivamente su hija había dejado ese tema por la paz, posiblemente era lo mejor para la familia, especialmente para Bulma.

En eso pudo escuchar claramente pasos… sí eran pasos y provenían de la planta de arriba y por lo que sabía sólo había dos almas en la planta superior de la mansión, y se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Kakaroto y el orgulloso príncipe de aquel planeta que para ella aún era un misterio. Se volvió, y pudo ver claramente como ambos hombres entraban tan imponentes y seguros de sí mismos al desayunador de la mansión, a pesar de que Vegeta traía consigo una especie de bata blanca y Kakaroto su rasgado traje de saiyajin. Sí, seguramente aceptarían el trato de ser sus guardaespaldas y ella estaría a salvo, nadie se le acercaría con aquellos hombres tras de ella todo el tiempo, o mínimo cuando ella los requiriere.

- Hoho, ¡Qué muchachos tan guapos! - dijo la Sra. Brief con júbilo en su mirada.- ¿Tienen hambre? - dijo mientras de la tetera se le desbordaba un tanto el té helado que había preparado minutos antes

Tanto Vegeta como Kakaroto ignoraron el comentario de la señora de la casa, tenían cosas más importantes que dialogar con Bulma y no era momento ni lugar para tomar el té. Entonces Vegeta analizó cada uno de los términos con los que había planeado junto con Kakarato, si su estrategia salía como estaba planeada no tardarían en regresar a su madre patria, pero tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, no levantar sospechas y sobre todo, mantenerse al margen de las actividades de el señor de la mansión y de su hija lo más posible. Se decidió a hablar, no dejaría que Kakaroto estropeara su única posibilidad de regresar triunfante a su planeta y regresar a como todo se supone que debía de ser.

- Bien terrícola, tenemos una respuesta a tu proposición.- dijo firmemente Vegeta, tenía que dejar bien en claro cuáles eran los términos del trato al que llegarían con aquella mujer

- A sí...- dijo Bulma, aunque realmente era lo que ella esperaba escuchar, nunca se imaginó que el SÍ, provendría de aquel hombre, continuó.- y… ¿qué han decidido?- -

- No seas impaciente.- dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente, aquella mujer era además impaciente, púes ¿qué se creía? - ¿acaso estás desesperada? – preguntó maliciosamente, mientras esa mueca característica de él se esbozaba claramente en su rostro.

- ¡Pues claro que no! - dijo Bulma, incomoda ante el comentario del saiyajin.- Yo soy la mujer más paciente del mundo jojo.- sentenció mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre su cadera.

- Antes que nada hay que arreglar ciertos términos…- dijo Vegeta, sería firme pero seguiría el "juego amable" de la peliazul, tenía que lograr que ella aceptará, sin embargo había una posibilidad de que ella rechazara el acuerdo, sería cauteloso y decidido, por otra parte y aunque esto era lo que en otras circunstancias hubiese hecho, no podía obligarla ya que no sabía de qué forma podía responder la bomba de su cuerpo.

- Términos…- se extrañó Bulma, posiblemente las cosas no saldrían como ella lo había planeado, aún así tenía que escuchar.- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó

- Aceptamos ser tus guardianes.- dijo Vegeta tajantemente

- Guardaespaldas.- lo corrigió Bulma, al menos para ella la diferencia era obvia.

Vegeta ignoró su corrección, no tenía tiempo para desaprovecharlo en discusiones tan infantiles como aquella mujer y que a su parecer ella solía generar constantemente, prefirió continuar con su plan.- Pero no te ayudaremos en tu investigación.- puntualizó firmemente

- Eso no lo puedo aceptar…- dijo Bulma, evidentemente ellos no la dejarían con la duda sobre su procedencia.- Entiéndanme por favor, yo tengo mucho trabajo y necesitaré algo de ayuda y…- continuó pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la arrogancia.

- Entonces no hay trato.- sentenció.- No nos podrás convencer…es eso o nada.- dijo el príncipe firmemente, por nada del mundo podía dejar que dicha conversación se desviará del tema.- No te ayudaremos en tu investigación.- continúo, calmo un poco más su voz, y dijo en un tono un tanto prosaico.- Por el contrario… tu nos ayudaras en la nuestra.

- ¿Qué? - vaya ahora sí que ella era la sorprendida, con que aquellos jóvenes también eran científicos, o quizá… para eso habían venido a la tierra, para estudiar a los terrícolas, meneó su cabeza después de ese último pensamiento, había visto demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, así que decidió continuar con la conversación, sacaría la mayor cantidad de información posible - ¿En su investigación? - preguntó haciéndose pasar por desentendida.

- Las cosas serán más fáciles así Bulma, te prometo que guardaremos bien tu espalda.- dijo tranquila y sinceramente Kakaroto, al ver que quizá la única oportunidad que tenían de regresar al planeta Vegeta se esfumará.

- ¡CALLATE KAKAROTO! - ¿qué acaso no se hacían vasallos obedientes últimamente?, le había dicho claramente en qué momento debía pronunciar su parte del trato.- "Pérdida de tiempo".- pensó y continuó con la conversación, ya que ahora el que parecía estarse desesperando era él, más debía guardar la calma o aquella mujer podría negarse a ayudarlos.- entonces… ¿qué dices terrícola?

- ¿En qué consiste su investigación?- Ella no daría un sí tan fácilmente, debía de obtener al menos una explicación coherente, no trabajaría a ciegas, no.

- ¡Kakaroto, explícale a esta mujer!- le ordenó Vegeta, mientras el príncipe se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda a ambos.

- ¡ME LLAMO BULMA, NO MUJER Y MUCHO MENOS TERRICOLA!- gritó harta de que la llamará así, pero el príncipe se inmuto ante su comentario.

- Ya hija, tranquila y escucha lo que estos apuestos muchachos quieren decirnos.- dijo la Sra. Briefs expectante ante aquella situación.

- Verás Bulma, ¿recuerdas que te mencioné sobre que Vegeta es un príncipe?- preguntó Kakaroto con delicadeza, Vegeta le había encomendado convencer a aquella mujer, tenía que sonar realmente sincero, y aunque en el fondo lo era, ambos sayajin sabían a la perfección que sólo Kakaroto tenía una pequeñísima oportunidad de recibir un acepto como respuesta.

- Que yo no le veo nada de realeza… pero bueno.- se quejó la ojiazul.

Vegeta solo la miro, sí… y en su mirada solo había unos 100 gramos de despreció, diluidos con 1 litro de ácido de odio a 10 atmosferas de arrogancia, pero tendría que soportar, al menos hasta que Kakaroto lograra hacerla aceptar sus términos.

- Bueno … nosotros estamos aquí por error...- mintió Kakarot, y se sintió sumamente mal por ello, pero así lo habían acordado él y Vegeta.- Nuestro planeta, como ya te había mencionado antes se llama Vegeta y es famoso en todo el Universo porque en él habitan los guerreros más fuertes de todo el cosmos… no ha habido ningún Imperio hasta ahora que se nos haya vencido.

- Pues nosotros, aquí en la Tierra.- dijo con confusión la Sra. Briefs.- nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de él… ¿O si hija?- preguntó, púes pensó que posiblemente estaba en un error.

- No, mamá.- dijo Bulma seriamente, ¿por error manda al príncipe de un planeta a otro totalmente desconocido?... en definitiva no se había tragado ese cuento, pero seguiría escuchando a ese par y tratar de discernir sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Este es un planeta insignificante … es obvio que no conozcan de los movimientos que se realizan en el Universo.- dijo Vegeta con desprecio, como aquella mujer rubia se atrevía a hablar, si no fuera por que ignoraba como reaccionaria la bomba en su cuerpo, definitivamente ya la hubiese aniquilado, por entrometida.

- Insignificante tu abuela – contestó groseramente Bulma. ¿Y así esperaba él que ella aceptara el trato? Para ella era más sencillo obedecer las órdenes de su padre y entregarlos a la CIA o al FBI.

- Pero que vulgar…- chistó Vegeta levemente mientras se daba media vuelta, quedando así frente a Kakaroto, Bulma y la señora rubia.

- ¡Calmados muchachos! - dijo Kakaroto con un hilo de tranquilidad, no podía creer que tenía que haber viajado millones de años luz para encontrar una persona que se pusiera a la par de Vegeta, razonó… tenía una plática muy importante que continuar.- Bueno nuestro planeta no solo es rico en guerreros poderosos, sino que además cuenta con un tecnología de punta…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Bulma, y un pequeño brillo se anidó en su mirada, pensó maliciosamente qué tendría que hacer para acceder a aquel planeta, entonces recordó.- Bueno… yo les dije que si ustedes aceptaban ser mis guardaespaldas, yo los ayudaría a volver…- dijo rememorando su promesa, pero definitivamente haría que aquellos hombres se marchasen cuando ella hubiese obtenido todo lo que necesitaba de información.- pero… ¿habrá una forma de poder ir a su planeta? - preguntó un tanto esperanzada, pensado que tal vez ellos ya habían pensado en cómo volver.

- Imposible, las naves espaciales donde viajamos solo tenían combustible para un viaje.- dijo Kakaroto tristemente.

- Pues están frente a la mujer más inteligente de TODO EL UNIVERSO, yo podría checarlas y…- decía entusiasmada, pero fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta por esa voz concentrada en arrogancia.

- No creo que seas capaz, ese combustible es ÚNICO en nuestro planeta.- dijo tajantemente el príncipe, su idea no iba por ahí, no dejaría que la mujer tocara tecnología saiyajin, el plan se estaba desviando del original.

- ¡¿Cómo osas? -dijo Bulma mientras se ponía de pie, no había cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que ella no fuera capaz de hacer, y menos si se trataba sobre tecnología.

- Tranquila Bulma, aun no termino…- dijo Kakaroto, no sabía quién era más difícil, si Vegeta o aquella mujer de despampanantes ojos azules.- pero realmente Bulma necesitaremos de tu ayuda. - exhaló un poco de aire, púes la parte más difícil, estaba por venir, volteo a su alrededor, se distrajo un poco al ver a la señora rubia sacar varias bandejas de comida de la caja caliente con la que se había quemado la vez pasada, decidió no pensar en la comida y continuó.- Verás nosotros fuimos exiliados…am… desterrados, como tu gustes decirlo- trago saliva, Bulma no se encontraba sorprendida, tuvo miedo de esa reacción, sin embargo prosiguió.- Y púes… no tenemos manera de cómo regresar.- éste era el clímax de la conversación, tenía que decirlo tal cual, no podía mentir a quien se convertiría en su posible futura benefactora.- y sé que tu nos puedes ayudar… tal vez con algunos de los inventos tuyos…- añadió amablemente tenía que ser así para poder convencer a aquella hermosa mujer.- Además… ¿cómo te lo explicó?.- realmente aquello era de lo más complicado y justamente Vegeta se lo había dejado a él… ¿púes en qué pensaba cuando acepto decir aquella parte del trato? Bueno, no había tiempo para más rodeos, lo diría claro y sin rodeos.- En nuestros cuerpos llevamos unas bombas que se supone que con cualquier índice de energía que rebase el estándar normal en nuestros cuerpos… estallarían.- dijo lo más rápido que pudo, pensando que así Bulma omitiría los detalles, pero cuás fue su sorpresa, al escuchar la reacción de ella.

- ¿Se supone…?.- preguntó al aire… en definitiva algo raro había en todo eso… ¿desde cuándo un orgulloso príncipe se deja exiliar así como así?, y de ser así ¿cuál fue la causa de dicho destierro? y aunque eso no era tan relevante desde su punto de vista, le causaba una enorme curiosidad saber aquel enigma, más sin embargo entendió a la perfección que Kakaroto no le dirían la razón, pero no se preocupó, se las arreglaría después para sacarle la sopa y saciar un poco su curiosidad, pero aquello de la bomba en sus cuerpos, eso sí que era alarmante, pensó.- "Si todo es una suposición, quiere decir que no están seguros aún de que así es como reacciona ese aparato, debió en algún momento haber una excepción o algo que los haga dudar de ello".- m… ¿por qué… ha habido excepciones?

- Si… este… bueno… aquel mono enorme… era – titubeó .

- Ese orgullo con patas y cola supongo – dijo Bulma mientras le guiñaba un ojo al príncipe, su humor había vuelto, al notar lo astuta que había sido… ahora seguiría escuchando la proposición de aquellos hombres. Vegeta la ignoró.

- Jejeje… bueno esa transformación requiere de un nivel concentrado de energía – explicó el vasallo.- además yo ataque a Vegeta, pero la bomba no exploto y no sabemos porque.- finalizó descansado, había sido una dura charla, pero al menos lo peor había pasado, por ahora…

- ¿Y quieren que los ayude en SU investigación? – preguntó Bulma, haciendo énfasis en la palabra SU, aunque ella no dejaría a lado la propia, pero ellos nunca tenían porque saberlo… - en eso consiste el trato, yo les ayudo en eso y a cambio, ustedes serán mis guardaespaldas.- pensó no podía hacer que ellos desembucharán toda la información, tendría que buscar los momentos y los lugares adecuados, pero no dejaría que partieran aquellos hombres sin saber el gran misterio que escondían.- Me parece perfecto

- Tu padre no podría tocarnos en ningún momento.- dijo Vegeta, tenía que cuidarse de aquel hombre con intenciones desconocidas, más no tenía otra opción, debía permanecer en ese lugar donde evidentemente tenían amplios conocimientos de ciencia, para poder así alcanzar su objetivo.- si no poco me va a valer que la bomba que está en mi interior estalle… yo mismo lo aniquilare con mis manos.- dijo Vegeta, mientras enarbolaba un puño y lo levantaba a la altura de su perfil-

- Sí hombre… no te apures que de eso me encargo yo.- dijo Bulma coquetamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo nuevamente.- entonces esto es un trato caballeros.- dijo mientras levantaba una mano extendida a Vegeta en forma de saludo, esperando que éste la estrechara… espero más no hubo respuesta de parte del príncipe quien.

- ¡HECHO! – gritó Kakaroto, mientras era él quien cogía la mano de la científica.

- Pero ahora comamos muchachos, que han de estar hambrientos.- dijo la Sra. Briefs

Y todos menos el Sr. Briefs se dispusieron a degustar los deliciosos platillos que la madre de Bulma había preparado.

Mientras tanto a millones de años luz…

Ubicación: Galaxia Sur. Planeta Edom.

- Por fin hemos llegado – dijo Raditz con aire triunfante

- La fuerza de gravedad es 1.5 veces mayor que la de nuestro planeta.- dijo Napa mientras presionaba uno de los botones de su rastreador.

- Alrededor de un millón de guerreros, ochocientas mil mujeres, y trescientos mil infantes.- dijo Melina.- tres quintas partes de H2O, los gases presentes a nivel terrestre son O2, CO2, y… Helio… jaja espero que mi voz no suene chistosa.- dijo graciosamente, pero sus compañeros solo la miraron como si ella no fuese de su planeta.- Esa es la información que tengo registrada.- dijo seriamente y recobrando la postura.

- Seguro te has estado juntando mucho con Yota.- dijo Napa, recordando a aquella esbelta y nívea mujer que le provocaba sensaciones extrañas y difíciles de explicar.

- Algo... - confesó tristemente la chica, mientras se recogía con un lazo su largo y ondulado cabello.

- Un millón.- dijo tajantemente Raditz, y sus dos vasallos se volvieron hacia él.- Son una miseria.- mencionó despectivamente.

- Bueno… en marcha.- dijo Napa, mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Pero Napa fue detenido por un ataque un tanto leve que le rozo la coronilla, pero tenía que reconocer que le había causado un mínimo ardor, se volvió, provenía Raditz… después buscaría la manera de saldar cuentas.

- ¿Qué no te enseñó ese príncipe de pacotilla a esperar las órdenes de tus superiores? – preguntó Raditz con arrogancia, mientras inflaba su pecho y hacía notar una insignia que le denotaba un rango superior al de Napa y Melina.

El calvo saiyajin lo miro con desprecio, desde el asenso de Raditz, éste se pavoneaba por todos lados en el reino presumiendo que ahora era él la mano derecha del rey.

- Raditz tiene razón… discúlpate Napa- dijo Melina con desprecio hacia el calvo, de ninguna forma le convenía ahora quedar mal con su jefe inmediato.- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, señor…?.- dijo con un tono de voz claro pero a la vez lleno de respeto, ella sabía perfectamente cómo hablarle a aquel hombre, y mientras no obtuviera de él lo que necesitaba, tendría que soportar ser su perro faldero.

-Destruyamos a esos edomitas…- dijo destilando sangre por toda aquella atmosfera.

* * *

**Bueno hemos llegado al final del capítulo seis, Vegeta y Kakaroto ( a veces escribo Goku y tengo que corregir) aceptaron la propuesta de Bulma, pero como era evidente, Vegeta no dejaría que la situación no estuviese en sus manos, por otro lado ;) Bulma empezará a discernir que fue lo que sucedió en el planeta de éstos dos... ´=P les prometo que sabrán por que el Dr. Briefs actua de manera extraña y por qué Bulma necesitaba unos guardespaldas pero sobre todo... por que la bomba no exploto... y por que Kakaroto no se convirtió en ozaru =) cuando lo leean jaja no lo podrán creer XD, ni yo misma me lo creo ._. ! **

**Gracias por leer (:, son bien recibidas todas sus críticas y comentarios**

**Referencias:**

_**Proverbios 13:16 "Todo hombre prudente procede con sabiduría. Más el necio manifestará su necedad."**_

**_Edom_ :) es un personaje biblico, hermano de Jacob (Israel), ambos hijos de Isaac :). Se supone que Edom es "malo", así que ya se imaginarán como es aquel planeta donde llegaron aquellos saiyajins.**

**Auf Widersehen !:D**


	7. Detalles

**Hola, ¿cómo han estado?... Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo de "4 más 1", dedicado especialmente a Any-chan ... espero que sea de tu agrado. Decidí nombrarlo así por que aqui se relatan un gran número de detalles que son muy importantes, ¡así que presten atención!, por que las respuestas a sus dudas podrían descifrarlas en este capítulo. Sin más preambulos les deseo una buena lectura :).**

Capítulo 7: Detalles.

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp, 3 de junio, 00:20 horas

Para sus ya cansados oídos aún era evidente el sonido de los grillos en el jardín de la mansión en aquella hermosa noche de luna creciente, dónde la luz de ésta entraba sublimemente por los enormes ventanales de su hogar y la brisa nocturna los golpeaba suavemente sin que ésta pudiese penetrar en su habitación. Eran las 00:20 horas y no podía conciliar el sueño ya que la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de texto informándole que el 3 de junio a las 00:28 horas recibiría una llamada de suma importancia, la cual si no manejaba correctamente daría un vuelco definitivo en su vida. Su hermosa esposa rubia se encontraba plácidamente dormida junto a él, mientras que por su parte y en la oscuridad de aquella nocturna presencia esperaba impacientemente el momento de dicha llamada. Durante los cinco días anteriores desde su encuentro con aquellos hombres y sobre todo, después de haber recibido aquellas órdenes, había estado seriamente pensando en cómo se las ingeniaría esta vez para poder salir a flote y no hundirse contra el iceberg que claramente podía ver en cada despertar desde aquel incidente. Las 00:23 sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que recibiera la llamada a la que tanto temía, por suerte había cambiado el modo de su teléfono celular a silencio, así su esposa no se despertaría y es que gracias a Dios, ésta cuando se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo ni Hércules podía sacarla de ahí al menos que ya fuese de mañana. Entonces a su mente se incubaron aquellas palabritas, las cuáles habían sido el motor de su vida desde hace casi más de 20 años.

_Día soleado, definitivamente no había mejor creación que aquella estrella resplandeciente, principal causante de que en aquel lugar él se encontrase parado en el balcón de su alcoba y que existiese cualquier forma de vida terrestre. Se hallaba disfrutando de la suave brisa del norte mientras fumaba su ya acostumbrado cigarrillo matutino. Una pequeñita voz que provenía por detrás de sus espaldas habló y su interior se rebozó de una paz y felicidad inexplicables, muy superior a la que aquel astro le brindaba por las mañanas. Se volvió, bajo un poco su mirada y divisó a una pequeña con enormes ojos azul mar y liso cabello turquesa que caía por sus hombros adorando con un enrome sombrero blanco, ataviada de un mini vestido color rojo manzana con un gran listón que hacía juego con el sombrero y que rodeaba la cintura de aquella criatura terminando por la espalda con amplio y esponjoso moño._

_-Papi….- se dirigió su hija hacia él.- ¿Cómo se formó la vida? - preguntó aquella pequeña hermosura de apenas 3 años de edad, en unas semanas sería su cuarto aniversario._

_-Bueno hija… - comenzó el Dr. Brief su explicación, le sorprendía de sobre manera que su hija fuese tan curiosa y tan lista a tan temprana edad; si bien él era uno de los científicos más reconocidos en todo el planeta, si su hija seguía así, sin lugar a dudas ella también lo sería y mucho más joven de lo él lo fue en tiempos de antaño.- Hay varias teorías sobre ello, en mi parecer la más factible es la Teoría del Big Bang.- finalizó, pero conocía bien aquel turrón turquesa, esa respuesta no saciaría su profunda curiosidad sobre cualquier cosa que se cuestionara._

_-¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó la pequeña Bulma, mientras sacaba una pequeña grabadora del bolsillo de su mini vestido rojo, presionaba el botón REC y pronunciaba: "Teodía del Big Bang". _

_Su padre quedó sorprendido ante aquella actitud de su hija, sí, nunca se sentiría en la vida más orgulloso que el saber que aquella criaturita fuese producto del amor entre él y su esposa._

_-Púes en términos generales pequeña.- pensó, en sí era algo fácil de entender, más difícil de explicar a su pequeña.- Hace mucho tiempo … - dijo como si estuviese recitando un cuento de hadas, pensando que de esa manera su hija lo captaría con mayor facilidad.- El universo se encontraba con mucha pero mucha energía, como cuando tú te levantas a las 4:00 a.m y quieres que todos nos levantemos contigo.- dijo el Dr. Brief, haciendo muecas y modulando su voz, con el fin de enfatizar cada una de sus palabras y llamar la atención de su hija._

_-Quieres decir… ¿Con un alto contenido energético?- dijo Bulma con seriedad y enfocando sus pupilas azules hacia las de su padre del mismo color._

_Vaya sorpresa que se llevo su padre, no sabía cuán informada podía encontrarse su pequeño retoño, definitivamente nadie podía negarle que ella, Bulma Brief, es su hija.- Sí corazón… en un alto contenido energético y… - pensó, probaría a su hija con aquellas palabras, ella le había demostrado que no era en lo más mínimo una ignorante, ¡y con solo tres años de edad!- … a una temperatura y presión que aumentaban proporcionalmente.- calló un momento, Bulma lo miraba sin ninguna sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, al contrario, en su faz se encontraba un expresión de autosuficiencia como si ella misma hubiese anticipado esa respuesta, aún así el científico prosiguió.- __Se expandió y bueno después de algunos otros cambios, el universo se fue expandiendo y descendió la temperatura… y se formó la materia.- concluyó el Dr. Brief, posiblemente su mini genio sabía mucho más sobre el tema de lo que él le había creía._

_Bulma lo miró con seguridad en su ojos, definitivamente ella ya sabía esa información, desde que había aprendido a leer hacia ya seis meses, había devorado cuanto libro encontraba en el laboratorio de su padre, pero a ella eso no era lo que realmente le sorprendía a la pequeña de los Brief… si no otro asunto._

_-Papi entonces…- balbuceó, y es que lo que los libros decían para ella sonaba razonable, entonces en su mente se cavilaba otra cuestión.- ¿Dios no existe?- preguntó con ingenuidad, porque ese punto en especial era algo que para ella era muy difícil de entender aún y por más que leía sobre Él, no lograba entender absolutamente nada, lo cual la hacía suponer dos puntos: O ese Dios del que había escuchado no existía o aún no era lo suficientemente lista para comprenderlo. Y aunque ella realmente quería auto convencerse de que la primera razón era mucho más factible que la segunda, su madre siempre la sorprendía y entre más dialogaba con ella más se daba cuenta que posiblemente no estaba en lo cierto._

_-¿Dios?- preguntó el incrédulo a los que escuchaban sus oídos, sí bien él siempre había creído en la existencia de un ser supremo, creencias que compartía con su esposa, a excepción de ciertas diferencias, no se encontraba lo suficientemente maduro en el ámbito espiritual-científico como para responder de tal forma que su pequeña hija no se confundiese sin necesidad._

_-Sí, Dios.- aseveró la pequeña, ensanchando más aún sus hermosos ojos azules.- Mami me explicó que Dios había creado la Tierra en siete días… - dijo con ingenuidad.- Pero lo que tú me estás explicando suena más lógico.- dijo sin preocupación, queriéndose convencer de su primera opción y revocando lo que su madre le había estado compartiendo recientemente.- Es como cuando tú me explicaste la reproducción y mami me dijo que los bebés los trae una cigüeña gigante que carga un canasto enorme con bebés dentro. – dijo firmemente, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cadera y preguntó aquello a lo que realmente había venido a dialogar con su padre.- Papi… ¿me quieres? – cuestionó destilando dulzura entre cada palabra que mencionó. Aunque ella sabía la respuesta de su padre, quería estar consciente de que sí ella resultaba ser no tan inteligente como todos decían que sería, su padre aún así no se decepcionaría de ella a tal punto de dejarla de querer._

_-Claro que sí mi cielo.- pensó el Dr. Brief, definitivamente eso era lo que su niña quería saber, pensó un poco en sus siguientes palabras.- Eres lo más grande y hermoso que Dios me pudo haber dado.- contestó su padre, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su retoño y le plantaba un enorme beso en la frente._

_Definitivamente __sus padres eran muy diferentes, pero a la vez tan similares y ella ya había entendido que lo que más unía a sus papás, aquello que los hacía amarse demasiado, era en definitiva el amor que ambos sienten hacia ella, y si bien luego descubriría quien de los dos tenía razón sobre la creación del mundo, había comprobado su experimento, el amor es una de las cosas más grande que Dios nos pudo haber regalado._

Se puso de pie había llegado la hora indicada. Las 00:28 horas, vio como la pantalla de su celular se encendía y marcaba que una llamada proveniente de un número privado estaba entrando… dudó… ¿y si no contestaba? … No, sería muy arriesgado.

-Sí…- dijo el Dr. Brief en tono cortante, y al escuchar aquella voz se estremeció, no era la primera vez que la oía, hacía varios meses que aquel timbre se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

…

-Sí… aquí están. - contestó mientras un hilo de voz salía de su boca.

…

- Púes… mi hija ha estado tratado con ellos… - contestó temiendo que la reacción por parte del hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del auricular fuese la menos requerida ante su respuesta.

…

-¡No!- dijo desesperado… sí, aquella postura que tanto temía estaba cobrando forma en las sombras.- Por favor… no debemos llegar a tales magnitudes… - dijo en un tono un tanto persuasivo.- Le aseguro señor que tendré la información que usted me está solicitando.- dijo tratando de sonar seguro y fiable.

…

-Eso… a si ya lo tengo.-mintió, aunque no conocía cuando sería, lo tendría que averiguar.- Téngalo por seguro, tendrá su información.- dijo el Dr. Briefs tratando de guardar la calma.- Sólo recuerde nuestro trato.- dijo con temor en su garganta, esperaba que aquella voz no tomara represalias.

…

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

Aquella persona había finalizado la llamada que había estado esperando con angustia y sí definitivamente aquella noche, Hércules había sido vencedor en su sueños…

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, 01 de junio, 9:00 a.m.

Sus poros se emergían en aquella sensación refrescante y helada, la cual encontraba placentera y fascinante, cada una de las moléculas de agua rozaba rotundamente sobre cada rincón de su anatomía, sus pulmones se llenaba de oxígeno rápidamente y éste era inmediatamente desechado en su exhalación, su respiración era sumamente rápida y agitada, como si hubiese realizado un exceso de trabajo físico, su cabello se encontraba empapado y caía raudamente sobre su espalda. En lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos se formularon en él una infinidad de recuerdos sobre aquella mujer, la cual hubiese dado su misma vida a cambio de la del príncipe, aquella mujer que había dado la cara en su juicio para que no fuese condenado a muerte, aquella mujer de raza saiyajin que había hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarse el más mínimo de su afecto y la cuál había puesto su arduo empeño en dicha labor por casi cuatro lustros. Rememoró un vago recuerdo de él y ella siendo entrenados por Nappa, quien había resultado ser un buen estratega y sobre todo obediente y leal a la corana, su mente saltó a otro evento, cuando él y ella recibían clases de ciencia con la madre de Yota, la mujer más amargada que alguna vez pudo conocer y de repente se encontraba allí junto a ella en su cama, con tan solo 16 años de edad, desde ese día algo había sucedido entre ellos, definitivamente no podía llamar a lo que la inmundicia en el espacio consideraba como "amor", sin embargo él lo veía como una clase de "relación con beneficios" y aunque desde aquella noche el príncipe había sido muy claro con ella sobre el rumbo que estaba tornando su relación, su compañera de casi toda una vida había aceptado aquellos términos, pero desde ese momento aquella niña pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo parloteando sobre su exitoso futuro juntos cuando gobernasen su reina patria y como ambos serían sin lugar a duda los progenitores del legendario y único súper saiyajin, aunque eso realmente no estaba en sus planes por que él mismo se había esforzado desde que prácticamente era un crió para ser el mejor guerrero que su planeta hubiese visto jamás y ser digno de dicha leyenda, aunque no por eso dejaba a un lado la idea de tener un vástago con la que se había convertido cuando él contaba con tan sólo seis años de edad y la que fue por mucho tiempo ante los ojos del palacio su "prometida oficial", y aunque esta decisión no estuvo en sus manos, sabía que evidentemente no encontraría en aquel planeta una mujer guerrera mejor cualificada que ella.

Cerró el grifo del agua y al dejar de sentir el contacto con el refrescante líquido sintió como si él mismo se hubiese desprendido de su propia piel al llegar a la cruda conclusión de que ser el futuro rey de su planeta natal había sido un hecho que sin duda se había prolongado debido a su destierro, pero él no era la clase hombre que se rinde sin luchar y de una cosa estaba completamente seguro nada en este mundo le impediría obtener lo que por derecho, ley y herencia le correspondía únicamente a él, aunque se llevará toda su vida en el intento. Solo tenía que ser paciente, inteligente astuto, cualidades innatas en él y que sabía perfectamente que gracias a éstas las cosas saldrían justamente como las había planeado, su estrategia era simplemente a prueba de fallas, no había la más mínima posibilidad de que las cosas se salieran de control, y de eso se encargaría él, por algo había nacido en cuna real y llevaría esa imponencia a donde quiera que fuese.

No tan lejos de donde se encontraba y gracias a sus muy bien desarrollados sentidos, pudo escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hacia la puerta de la alcoba, definitivamente no eran los de Kakaroto, aquellos andares eran más ligeros, como si una pluma cállese sobre el piso de la mansión, escuchó como alguien abría el picaporte de la puerta y andaba con pasos sigilosos hacia la puerta del baño.

-Vegeta… tienes que estar listo en 10 minutos.- dijo Bulma en tono autoritario. Se había visto en la necesidad de subir a la habitación donde el príncipe permanecería durante su estadía en la Tierra, ya que Kakaroto se encontraba abajo esperando el desayuno y una noche anterior ella había sido muy clara sobre la puntualidad y que ese día saldrían alrededor de las 9: 00 a.m. y sólo faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para dicha hora.

Vegeta solo se limito a escuchar, había pasado tan sólo un día desde que habían llegado al acuerdo con la científica y ya se ponía a gritar órdenes por todos lados; prefirió hacer caso omiso a las órdenes de ella, se coloco la toalla de baño en su cintura y gracias a su cola la amarró fuertemente.

-VEGETA… - gritó Bulma impaciente - ¿ME ESCUHAS? – añadió con un tono aún más fuerte que el anterior. No estaba segura sí el no deseaba responderle o simplemente le había entrado agua a los oídos.

En sus veintiséis años de vida y desde que se encontraba en el vientre de Tara lo que más odiaba era que le dieran órdenes y más si éstas eran en base a gritos y aquella mujer de extravagante cabello turquesa lo hacía como si fuera algo de lo más normal y con tan solo cuatro días de haberse conocido, sino fuese por la bomba que tenía incrustada en su cuerpo y por que aquella figura femenina se convertiría en un papel muy importante en su plan, ya la hubiese exterminado.

-¡Si endemoniada mujer! - dijo un tanto hastiado mientras salía del cuarto del baño dispuesto a vestirse.- ¡No estoy sordo! – grito delante de ella.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Bulma había proliferado un grito que si él no fuera saiyajin definitivamente se hubiera quedado sordo.- ¿Por qué sales desnudo? – cuestionó Bulma mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos y se daba media vuelta, dándole la espalda al saiyajin.

Vegeta se quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de la científica, no la conocía del todo, más bien no la conocía en lo absoluto, pero no podía digerir que aquella mujer que se daba aires de ser la científica más importante e inteligente de todo ese inmundo planeta, que se creía la chica más hermosa e irresistible que el mundo hubiese visto jamás y que además se la pasaba gritando y ordenándole a todo mundo que hacer, sintiese vergüenza de verlo en toalla, no desnudo, ¡EN TOALLA!, rió para sí, muy dentro en su interior, al menos ya conocía un punto "débil" de aquella mujer, había resultado ser muy pudorosa; quien quitaba y ese aspecto de ella podía servirle en su plan, o podría desencadenarlo a la perdición, aún así andaría con suma cautela, como ya estaba planeado.

- ¿Qué terrícola?- preguntó Vegeta irónicamente.- ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a un hombre "en toalla"? – preguntó enfatizando sus últimas dos palabras, de ninguna manera dejaría que aquella mujer lo manejase a su antojo, dándole órdenes como si fuera su madre.

-Para tu información…- titubeo ante aquella respuesta y un escalofrió rodeo sus entresijos, sin embargo ella seguía dándole la espalda al príncipe tratando de mirar hacia él.- Sí…-respondió tan poco audible, que solo porque su compañero es un ser "superdotado", él pudo escuchar su respuesta. Mas ella no se sentía orgullosa de ello.- Pero no tienes porque salir así...- dijo la científica un poco más fuerte, pero en definitiva mucho más bajo de su tono natural.

-Hasta donde yo sé, tú me dijiste que esta sería mi habitación.- dijo Vegeta pensando en que tendría que marcar su territorio y no permitir que peliazul se apoderara de las circunstancias.- ¿Qué acaso una mujer terrícola como tú no tiene educación y toca la puerta antes de entrar?- cuestionó de forma similar, como aquella lo había hecho con él.

- Claro que la tengo.- le refutó Bulma - En todo caso contesta cuando una dama te llama, no eres para nada un caballero.- sentenció, mientras salía de la habitación tajantemente y cerraba la puerta con un portazo bien dado.

-Hmpf- proliferó el saiyajin y se propuso a buscar en el armario vestimentas con las cuales cubrirse.

Bulma iba bajando las escaleras, tendría que hacer una llamada muy importante, definitivamente aquella imagen de el príncipe semidesnudo había hecho surgir aquellos recuerdos que tan difícilmente había logrado superar, de hecho los cuales prefería ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que aún así solían rondar sus noches de sueño y de vez en cuando como en esta ocasión sus andares diurnos. Más bien aquellos estaban en proceso de salir de su vida y aunque obviamente el reciente hecho no tenía la misma magnitud que los anteriores, no se arriesgaría a recaer de nuevo y volver a aquel lugar en el cual había estado casi un mes entero.

Entro al desayunador, Kakaroto se encontraba ahí, portaba una camisa tipo polo color naranja y un pantalón azul oscuro y su típico desaliñado cabello y unas botas negras cubrían sus pies, su cola era bien ocultada por su playera. Él la miro y Bulma sintió como los ojos de éste se posaban sobre el rostro de ella, por alguna razón que su mente aún se encontraba imposibilitada de entender, sentía confianza por aquel joven y no veía rasgo de hostilidad en él y sí realmente lo analizaba, no se sentía incómoda ante las miradas poco comunes del soldado, las cuales ella ya había notado desde su primera charla.

-Buenos días Bulma- dijo el joven mientras colocaba su brazo derecho tras de su nuca y sonreía grandemente.

- Buenos días Kakaroto.- dijo Bulma un poco seca, tras la sorpresa que el príncipe había producido hace unos pocos minutos, tenía que intentar alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza y la modular la respuesta que ésta provocaba en su inconsciente, despertando un abismo en el pasado cubriendo de pesadillas lo más profundo de su alma.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kakaroto un tanto extrañado, notando la seriedad y hasta cierto punto indiferencia por parte de su anfitriona, la cuál era algo extraña, púes con lo poco que la había tratado, ella siempre se había mostrado sonriente y entusiasta.

- Hee… sí.- respondió Bulma mientras se dirigía a la barra del desayunador, tomaba dos platos en uno servía un par de docenas de hot cakes para Kakaroto y en el otro sirvió tan sólo uno, para ella.

-¿Segura? – insistió Kakaroto, por alguna motivo, el cual aún desconocía, se sentía sumamente atraído por aquella hermosa chica de cabellos turquesas. Si bien, en su vida había conocido a una que otra saiyajin, ninguna mujer que hubiese conocido antes, inspiraba lo que Bulma Brief hacía en él. Un extraño concepto para alguien que poco conocía y la cual era de lo más ajena a todas sus costumbres, pero sin saber la explicación contundente, se sentía cómodo cada vez que ella estaba cerca, pero en está ocasión algo había afectado el medio de Bulma, para que se portase de esa manera tan distante y la vez desconcertante.

-Sí.- mintió, la verdad es que desde aquel fatídico incidente que había sucedido unos cuantos meses atrás, se había propuesto no volver a ver a ningún hombre en dichas condiciones, a tal grado que estaba convencida de que nunca más podría ver alguno de una forma ajena a la amistad o laboral. -¿Te ha gustado la ropa? – preguntó Bulma tratando de cambiar de tema y recobrando su postura "normal", mientras colocaba el plato en el lugar donde Kakaroto se había sentado y el suyo en su habitual sitio.

- Sí… supongo que andar con mi armadura de soldado sería un tanto ridículo en este planeta.- dijo en tono chistoso, esperando que Bulma se riera de su comentario, pero no lo hizo, está parecía como si estuviese en otra dimensión -¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntó curioso, desde su llegada no había visto más que a Vegeta y al padre de ella pisar la mansión.- No hay otro hombre más que tu papá, Vegeta y yo.

- Bueno el día que estuvieron por primera vez aquí, mientras dormían, mi mamá y yo fuimos de compras… y adquirimos unos cuantos conjuntos para ambos.- dijo Bulma sin emoción alguna en su mirada azul.

-Púes le atinaste muy bien a mi talla.- dijo Kakaroto mientras enderezaba el cuello de su camisa y posteriormente empezaba a devorar el desayuno que Bulma le había proporcionado con las manos.

-Sí, veo que te queda muy bien, luces muy guapo.- pensó, la verdad no había batallado mucho en elegir la ropa de Kakaroto, el problema había sido definitivamente el príncipe.- Kakaroto, no se comen así, mira… deja te enseño.- dijo Bulma mientras servía un poco de cajeta a su hot cake y tomaba los cubiertos y cortaba en pequeños pedazos su desayuno.

Bulma no lo notó, pero Kakaroto se ruborizó un poco ante aquellas palabras de la terrícola.

-Haaa.- dijo un tanto apenado, mientras se llevaba ambas manos cerca de la cara, como si estuviese orando.- ¡Tengo que usar esas cosas! – Razonó - ¿Qué es eso? …- preguntó, señalando a la botella de plástico que contenía una especia de materia viscosa color café.

-Cajeta, es un dulce de leche quemada.- dijo Bulma, mientras se llevaba un diminuto pedazo de su desayuno a la boca.- Sabe muy rico.

-Hahahaha.- dijo Kakaroto, y colocó un poco de ese dulce en su desayuno y se dispuso a usar los artefactos que Bulma había usado para poder así devorar su desayuno.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy? – preguntó el soldado, para después dar un gran trago del vaso de leche que anteriormente la Sra. Brief le había dado y la cuál se encontraba en esos momentos regando sus rosales en el enrome jardín en la parte trasera de la casa.- Anoche dijiste que debíamos estar listos muy temprano.

-Púes hoy… iremos por esas naves suyas.- respondió Bulma mientras picaba el único hot cake que se había servido.- Y necesito hacerles unos análisis.- finalizó sin siquiera mirar al chico que tenía frente de sí.

- ¿Análisis?- una severa y fría voz proveniente de la puerta del desayunador hizo su aparición.

Tanto como Bulma y Kakaroto se volvieron hacia la entrada de la habitación y vieron postrado al príncipe con cara de pocos amigos, aunque está vez su ceño fruncido y su visible irritabilidad definitivamente estaban elevados a su máxima potencia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- río Kakaroto.- ¿Pero qué traes puesto Vegeta? – preguntó el soldado, riéndose exageradamente, casi retorciéndose en su asiento al ver parado allí al príncipe de su raza vistiendo tan… "llamativo"

Vegeta lo miró fúrico. Traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla hasta sus rodillas color lila con grandes bolsas en los costados, y una camisa de botones color amarillo pastel y de igual manera que con el soldado, su cola era ocultada por ésta que tenía unas letras bordadas por detrás que decían: "My Monkeyman"; sus pies eran cubiertos por unos tenis tipo converse oscuros.

- ¿A qué crees que estamos jugando terrícola inmunda? – sentenció el príncipe con intenciones de acercarse a ella y estrangularla por haberle dejado solo dos conjuntos de ropa, el que traía puesto y uno aún más ridículo.

- Jejeje no fue intencional… lo juro.- se escudó Bulma mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, tratando de disimular un poco su risa. Si bien, no pensó que Vegeta se enojará en vestirse con aquellos atuendos, en su opinión Kakaroto se veía más ridículo con lo que había aterrizado al planeta Tierra.

-¡Vegeta… espera! – exclamó el soldado, colocándose entre el príncipe y la científica para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado que pudiese originarse entre ellos.

- Agrrrr- bufó Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba su rostro hacia su derecha.

-En serio…- empezó a defenderse Bulma tratando de reprimir la imagen del príncipe recién salido de la ducha.- Lo que sucede es que no había mucha ropa de la que pensé que sería tu talla- dijo y es que realidad con Kakaroto había sido mucho más fácil encontrarle algo de vestido, púes éste es más alto que el príncipe y no había mucha ropa para caballeros algo "petit" en el mall de la ciudad.

- ¿Y acaso para éste sí?- inquirió Vegeta mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que su compañero vestía y notó claramente como los colores que el soldado portaba eran tan estrafalarios y tan poco masculinos en comparación a los que él vestía.

- Bueno… Kakaroto fue un poco más fácil.- dijo Bulma un tanto pensativa y ya algo más tranquila, esperando que sus reacciones espontaneas aminoraran el mal humor del príncipe.- Te recuerdo que te recogimos desnudo… así que no tienes nada que ponerte.- dijo Bulma con voz queda.

-Y aquella vez no fue de tanta impresión… ¿Cierto?- dijo Vegeta como si se tratase de una daga dedicada y exclusivamente creada para herir a Bulma.

Ella lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, si bien cuando lo encontró, recordó un poco de aquella terrible experiencia de su pasado, había sido distinto, el amor a la ciencia en esa madrugada era infinitamente mayor que verlo desnudo entre los escombros; y si lo pensaba bien y a pesar de la poca estadía de sus huéspedes en su hogar, algo había cambiado en ella, sí, posiblemente se debía que llevaba meses alejándose de los hombres y de buenas a primeras considera que es una excelente idea tener a dos como guardaespaldas solo para satisfacer sus necesidades existenciales. Quiso autoconvencerse que esa era la diferencia, ahora ellos sólo eran parte del cuerpo de empleados de la corporación.

-¡Exijo que me cambies la ropa ahora mismo soldado!- gritó Vegeta sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Bulma, la había dejado callada y eso era suficiente por el momento para cobrarse la impertinencia de ésta.

-Vegeta…- dijo Kakaroto sorprendido ante el penúltimo comentario del príncipe... ¿a qué se debía eso?... ¿Acaso él y Bulma habían estado en ciertas situaciones comprometedoras, y a tan pocos días de haber tenido contacto?... Refutó esa idea, Bulma no parecía ser esa clase de mujeres que se meten con cuánto hombre pise su casa, entonces… ¿A qué se refería? Se volvió hacia ambos lados notando que tanto la científica como el príncipe lo miraban expectantes, decidió que no era momento para cavilar sobre ese tema.- ¿Acaso quieres desnudarte enfrente de Bulma?- preguntó tratando de ser indiferente ante dicha situación, como si se tratase de una broma, aunque él reconocía en el fondo que no era así. Pudo notar claramente como Bulma se sonrojaba un poco ante dicho comentario, lo cual le pareció irrazonable más aún así continuo - Además mi ropa no te queda… es fácil unas dos tallas más grandes que la tuya.- finalizó mientras se paraba junto a Bulma, que aún se encontraba sentada en su sitio y vio como ésta se destensaba un poco.

-No te apures príncipe.- dijo Bulma irónicamente - Iremos de compras pero primero… tenemos que ir a revisar esas naves suyas y después haremos los análisis… - comentó la científica jovialmente tratando de dejar el tema de la ropa y los desnudos atrás.

-Hm….- balbuceo Vegeta.- ¿Qué tipo de análisis? – preguntó con desconfianza. Si bien existía un pacto entre los tres, en que ellos "cuidarían" de Bulma fungiendo como sus guardaespaldas a cambio de que ésta les ayudase en su investigación.

-Análisis de sangre.- contestó Bulma y notó como la desconfianza de Vegeta se desbordaba de sus pupilas, algo similar a una erupción volcánica o eso fue lo que ella pensó, por un instante a su mente pasó la idea de que a éste poco le importaría que ella fuese una linda chica, la mandaría a volar con un simple movimiento, si tan solo ella se atreviere a tocarlo.- Necesitamos saber cuál es la razón de porque la micro bomba no estalló…- agregó con rapidez, si quería saber realmente cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de aquellos hombres, tenía que hacerles ver que definitivamente ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su parte del trato y que esa era su razón primordial para dichas acciones.

-No creo que eso tenga algo que ver.-sentenció Vegeta, aunque él había sido instruido por los mejores maestros de su planeta, solo tenía los conocimientos básicos de fisionomía y tecnología de su país y no por falta de inteligencia, sino de interés, púes desde muy pequeño siempre se inclinó a la guerra y las estrategias.-En todo caso… sólo necesitarías la sangre de éste.- añadió con desprecio, por alguna razón, la cual aún no había sido capaz de discernir, aquella mujer lo ponía sumamente irritable.

-Pero yo no me convertí Vegeta.- razonó Kakaroto.-Creo que Bulma necesita la de ambos.- trató de decir de una manera seria y a la vez inteligente, aunque evidentemente ni Bulma ni Vegeta lo tomaron de esa manera.

-Pero bueno príncipe, primero tome su desayuno.- dijo Bulma sarcásticamente, mientras se ponía de pie servía en un plato un par de docenas de hot cakes y se los servía al saiyajin, quién había tomado un lugar en la mesa, frente a Bulma y Kakaroto había regresado al lugar que había estado antes de la llegada del príncipe al desayunador, justamente a lado de él.- Kakaroto puede enseñarte a comer un desayuno terrícola.- dijo Bulma con un tono chistoso.

Y después de que Kakaroto se devoró su quinto hot cake, Vegeta asimiló rápidamente "las costumbres" y aunque si bien él nunca había sido la clase de hombre que hace las cosas por que los demás actúan de esa manera, pensó que sería una mala idea usar sus "costumbres saiyajins" ante un alimento desconocido. Ambos guerreros junto con Bulma se dispusieron a terminar sus respectivos desayunos.

Bulma tomo una decisión, pensó que no lo necesitaría de nuevo, pero debido a los hechos recientes creyó necesario hacerlo, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de sus jeans. Tenía tiempo que no marcaba a aquel número telefónico, ya que no se había visto en la necesidad de, más sin embargo y debido especialmente al incidente que sucedió en la mañana en el cuarto del príncipe, se veía forzada mentalmente a llamarle. Tomo su celular, buscó en su agenda el número que necesitaba y marco. El timbre sonó tres veces hasta que la llamada fue contestada.

-Sí bueno.- dijo Bulma educadamente. A vegeta le sorprendió con los modales con los que se había dirigido a la persona con la que se estaba comunicando.

…

-¡A ya veo que me reconociste!- dijo Bulma sorprendida y a la vez alagada.

…

-¿¡No está!- cuestionó Bulma un tanto exaltada. Tanto Kakaroto como Vegeta se miraron a los ojos, no habían visto interactuar a Bulma con alguien que no fuese su madre o su padre, era la primera vez que la veían actuar como lo que ellos podían denominar, alguien común y corriente.

-Sí… bueno realmente es urgente.- dijo un tanto seria.- ¿Podría dejarle un recado? – preguntó con tono de impaciencia.

…

-Bien, le dices que me marque a mi número de celular lo más pronto posible.- dijo Bulma un tonto autoritaria, pero sin entrar a lo grosero.

…

-Gracias- y la científica colgó su teléfono.

Ambos saiyajins la miraron con cara de incredulidad, si bien en su madre patria existían artefactos electrónicos parecidos para comunicarse, como los rastreadores, nunca habían visto uno de color rosa y con diamantes incrustados, simplemente para ellos eso significaba una pérdida de orgullo.

-Bien… ¿entonces ya están listos?- preguntó Bulma al darse cuenta que ambos saiyajins habían dejado sus platos impecables - Primero hay que ir por esas naves.- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba los tres platos sucios dejándolos en el fregadero.

-Sí.- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Recuerdan donde están? – preguntó Bulma mientras tecleaba en una clase de computador que se encontraba cerca del fregadero unos códigos.

-Latitud 50° a 32 N.- respondió Vegeta rápidamente, aún recordaba aquella grabación, había sido la primera voz ajena que había escuchado desde su partida.

-¿Cómo dices vegeta?- preguntó Bulma sorprendida ante la respuesta tan rápida, mientras unos pequeños robots blancos que volaban por los cielos se acercaban a ella y comenzaban a realizar las labores que ella había programado anteriormente.

-Esas son las coordenadas donde debe estar mi nave espacial- dijo tajantemente el príncipe mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Púes yo no recuerdo donde quedó… - dijo Kakaroto un tanto avergonzado mientras se llevaba su brazo derecho hacia su nuca, una expresión muy común en él - Sólo sé que está cerca de la ciudad que casi destruye Vegeta… y que la cerré.- dijo un tanto pensativo, tratando de recordar aquel suceso que no había sido hace más de unos cuatro días antes.

-Bien entonces en marcha.- sentenció Bulma jovialmente.

Definitivamente no era la misma Bulma desde hacía tres meses, aquello había marcado su vida, pero una de las cosas más importante que había aprendido era el salir adelante en medio de la tribulación y sin importar el pasado andar en medio de la fe y la esperanza y aunque realmente desconocía su porvenir, desde pequeña había sido así: intrépida, anhelando aventuras extremas en cada rincón y sobre todo imparable y éstas cualidades intrínsecas en ella deseaban renacer como un hermoso fénix que después de haber estado enterrado por algún tiempo en la muerte, emerge con alas resplandecientes de valentía, sólo esperaba no seguir teniendo esa clase de encuentros como el de dicha mañana, no deseaba recaer y verse envuelta en las garras del abismo una vez más.

Y aquellos misteriosos guerreros y la hermosa científica se dispusieron a ir por aquellas naves saiyajins y comenzar con aquel trato que había sido firmado los tres la noche anterior.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, CEP, 10:05 a.m.

Esa mañana definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primeramente se despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, a las 8:00 a.m. después de apagar por primera vez la alarma como ya era costumbre suya, volvía a ser despertado por aquel artefacto a las 8:10 a.m. para después interrumpir los sueños de él a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, más sin embargo en esta ocasión el destino le había jugado una treta muy macabra, púes la última y tercera alarma programada no la había escuchado o más bien dicho no la había querido oír y terminó despertándose alrededor de cuarto a las nueve. En esos momentos se encontraba entrado al lobby del edificio, en el que no solo trabaja, sino que además era el dueño de éste. El guardia de la entrada lo saludo educadamente con una sonrisa sincera, o al menos eso quiso creer. Una vez ya parado frente a la recepción saludó a aquella pizpireta joven rubia con un simple guiño, lo cual provocó en ésta casi una hiperventilación. Se dispuso a subir el ascensor, entro y presionó el botón del décimo piso, aquel era el último de todo el edificio, en éste se encontraba su oficina. Miro su reloj de mano, marcaba las 10: 10 a.m. se encontraba atrasado alrededor de 10 minutos y tenía una cita muy importante con la Sra. Niels, la cual había estado asistiendo con él los últimos dos años y sí el admiraba alguna cualidad en aquella madura mujer, definitivamente era su puntualidad, púes nunca llegaba ni un minuto antes ni uno después, siempre exacta. Miro hacia arriba buscando el marcador que indicaba en que piso se encontraba, vio claramente como se detenía justamente a la mitad y entraba otra empleada del edificio, una mujer muy hermosa de alrededor de 28 años de edad, pelirroja de ojos verdes y de muy buen ver.

-¿Cómo ha estado señor?- preguntó coquetamente aquella chica, la cual enarbolaba su pecho haciéndolo más notorio de lo que ya era.

-Muy bien… por lo visto tú también.- dijo sin un toque de vergüenza, mientras observaba como ésta había levantado sus senos levemente. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser todo un galán y no había mujer en el mundo que se resistiese ante sus encantos… con excepción de una. Aquella mujer que lo había deslumbrado con sus ojos cristalinos, con su piel blanca nívea, su cabello lacio y sedoso y sobre todo aquel aroma suave y dulce, indescriptible e indescifrable al mismo tiempo, simplemente un enigma que él mismo se había propuesto descubrir desde hace ya casi alrededor de tres meses cuando ella llegó a él. Aquella despampánate mujer sin lugar a dudas era especial, él lo sabía, ella tenía algo que nunca había visto en otra, se había convertido para él en la única mujer para la cual sus ojos se tornaba no solo con deseo, como lo era con todas, sino con cariño, aprecio y sí, tenía que admitirlo, una extraña mezcla de amor y la cuál al parecer cada día se encontraba menos interesada en él. El marcador del elevador apuntó en el piso número ocho y aquella guapa mujer salió despampanantemente de aquel lugar.

-Nos vemos señor.- dijo pícaramente mientras guiñaba un ojo y la puerta del elevador se cerraba, dejando solo a aquel hombre una vez más.

De nuevo miró su reloj, doce minutos de atraso, necesitaba crearse una excusa para la Sra. Niels por que definitivamente la necesitaría. Se volvió hacia la parte superior del elevador, piso número diez, su preciado espacio de trabajo. Salió del ascensor, caminó por el pasillo alfombrado, giro hacia su mano derecha y pudo divisar una enorme salsa de estar pintada de color melón amueblada con cómodos y elegantes sofás blancos, una mesa de cristal al centro y sobre de ésta un gran florero de porcelana que portaba alrededor de veinticinco rosas rojas. Se volvió hacia su derecha nuevamente y pudo ver a su secretaria. Una mujer ya madura, de alrededor de 55 años de edad con el cabello entrecano y ojos color miel.

-Buenos días Sr. Yamcha.- dijo amablemente la mujer de la recepción.- La Sra. Niels lleva más de quince minutos esperándolo.- dijo un tanto seria, dándole a entender que debía darse prisa en atender a dicha mujer.

-Buenos días Lilian.- respondió aquel hombre mientras checaba unos cuantos papeles que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la recepción.- Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.- dijo tratándose de hacer el interesante. Pero aquella señora lo conocía perfectamente, de seguro ese tipo de comentarios los había aprendido en una de las tantas películas de comedia-romántica que solía ver su jefe, así que lo ignoró y prosiguió.

-Ha estado un poco impaciente.- dijo la secretaria seriamente, sí bien la Sra. Niels ya era muy bien conocida en aquel lugar, había sido una de las primeras clientas y todos los empleados le tienen gran estima.- Al parecer su última preocupación es por aquel incidente del mono gigante.- dijo la Sra. Lilia un poco pensativa, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té negro.

-¿Mono gigante?- preguntó extrañado Yamcha, mientras cerraba un cuaderno engargolado con diversas hojas de colores y miraba a su secretaria estupefacto.

-Hahaha… es que usted se encontraba de vacaciones.- razonó la secretaria, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice hacia sus labios.- Hubo un altercado en la ciudad hace unos cuantos días, apareció un mono gigante y comenzó a destruir todo.- resumió el incidente y se volvió hacia el monitor de su portátil de trabajo.

-¿Y qué pasó con el mono? –preguntó un tanto interesado, púes no todos los días se le ve a un mono gigante caminando por la ciudad como cualquier peatón, pero mayor era su interés en donde había ido a parar dicho fenómeno, púes de antemano conocía que en su preciada ciudad sólo podía existir un lugar apto para ser albergue de bestias como esas y realmente en lo más profundo de su ser, anhelaba escuchar esa respuesta como lugar.

-M… al parecer se encuentra en Capsule Corp.- dijo la mujer mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té de nuevo.- Pero en las noticias no han dado más detalles.- sentenció con severidad.

-¿Con qué en Capsule Corp hee…?- preguntó interesado, sus sospechas anteriores habían sido certeras.

-Por cierto hablando de esa compañía.-dijo Lilian mientras sacaba una pequeña nota color rosa.- La señorita Bulma Brief me marcó muy temprano esta mañana…- pero no pudo terminar de decir púes inmediatamente fue interrumpida por su jefe.

-¿Te dejo algún recado?- preguntó impacientemente y un poco de ese brillo muy usual en él desbordó sobre sus pupilas.

-Sí… que se comunique lo antes posible a su celular, le urge hablar con usted.- le explicó su secretaria, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja metálica color lila de su bolso. Ella lo había notado, su jefe siempre ponía cara de "atontado" cuando se trataba de Bulma Brief, sonrió para sus adentros: "Ojala esta muchacha lo haga sentar cabeza".- pensó, ya que conocía Yamcha desde que era un adolescente y ella trabajaba como secretaria en otro de los edificios pertenecientes a la familia de éste. El joven siempre se había caracterizado por ser un poco irresponsable en todo, menos en su trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando llegase tarde.

-Bien…-dijo Yamcha un tanto pensativo, anticipándose en como saludaría a Bulma una vez que le hablase, a dónde la invitaría a cenar y con qué nuevo regalo llegaría a casa de la joven.-Si quiero hablar con ella pronto… tendré que atender a la Sra. Niels.- razonó, tomaba su maletín y se disponía a entrar a su oficina.

-Señor… espere.- dijo Lilian y le colocó una pequeña bandita en la frente a su jefe, simulando que ésta cubría alguna herida.- Así creerá que tuvo un incidente en casa.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en son de complicidad.

-Gracias Lilian.- dijo tiernamente Yamacha.- No sé qué haría sin ti.

Y se dispuso a atender aquella señora que lo había estado esperando impacientemente.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Pradera afueras de la ciudad, 10:32 a.m

Si alguna vez en su vida se había sentido lleno de frustración era justamente en ese momento. El sol resplandecía por toda el lugar como si se tratase de un colosal e imponente rey, justo como lo es su padre. Divisó como una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalaba lentamente por su amplia frente se llevaba una mano sobre ella y la secó y aunque realmente no haya sido algo propio de su voluntad, observó detenidamente como se movía al caminar, jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer andar con pasos tan llenos de pavonearía y petulancia, ya que ella los había obligado a caminar tras de sí y aún cuando estaban en el vehículo, los ordenó estar detrás de ella y pensó que sí ellos fuesen capaces de conducir un artefacto como el que ella usaba para trasladarse, seguramente también los habría obligado a ser sus choferes y aunque en estos momentos ella se "esforzaba" por cumplir parte del trato, para él, el príncipe de los saiyajins su "deber" principal era "guardar la espalda" de la peliazul. Se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba la nave de su rival, después de que exitosamente Bulma logró "guardar" la suya.

-Ves Vegeta, te dije que mis cápsulas son mágicas.- dijo Bulma al saiyajin, después de que éste hubo dicho que la posibilidad de que la tecnología terrícola estuviese a la altura de la propia era simplemente nula. Sin embargo cuando la científica había sacado una pequeña caja negra con una especie de capsulas dentro, dudó mucho que lo que ella pretendía hacer resultara, ya que no concebía que su nave espacial pudiese ser programada para entrar en aquel compartimiento minúsculo, para su sorpresa, la mujer no se había equivocado y había cumplido su capricho, demostrar que es superior ante la tecnología del planeta Vegeta, o al menos eso quiso creer él.

-Hmpf- bufó el príncipe, no se rebajaría con ella esa mañana, al menos no hasta que llegarán a casa y la científica empezaré a trabajar en su labor.

-Vaya Bulma sí que eres muy inteligente.- dijo Kakaroto con admiración y entusiasmo. Realmente él nunca dudó de que si Bulma aseguraba ser capaz de situarse frente a frente con la tecnología saiyajin, ella realmente estuviese hablando patrañas; en su vida se había topado con una mujer tan decidida como ella, a excepción de una y la cuál por alguna razón que no podía comprender, se había estado presentando recientemente en sus recuerdos.

-Púes claro.- dijo Bulma haciéndose la interesante.- Me gradué con honores y con tan sólo 13 años de edad.- dijo presuntuosamente.

-¡Orale! – se expresó sorprendido Kakaroto, aunque realmente poco sabía él si eso significaba un gran logro o no, pero viniendo de ella, supondría que sí.

- Mira Bulma, ahí está mi nave espacial.- dijo Kakaroto, mientras apuntaba a una esfera blanca e inmaculada que se encontraba a uno escaso kilómetro de donde ellos estaban. Justamente como Kakaroto la había dejado.

-Ah… sí ya la vi.- dijo y echo a andar el paso más rápido.

Llegaron en poco menos de un minuto y medio, a pesar de que iban caminando.

-Vaya Vegeta, si estábamos algo distanciados…- razonó Kakaroto al recordar su sorpresa aquel día que aterrizó en sobre dicho campo verde y no veía al saiyajin real por ningún lado.- ¿No crees?- preguntó jovialmente.

A su mente regresaron aquellas escenas de su juicio junto a su medio hermano, como parecía que Raditz había manipulado la sesión a su antojo y no sólo eso, si no que su padre, el Rey Vegeta, se había inmutado ante tanta ridiculez, si antes creyó que podía confiar en un honorable saiyajin como lo es su padre, ese día se dio cuenta que sólo puede confiar en sí mismo y nadie más. -A ese maldito de mi padre no se le escapa nada.- sentenció despectivamente.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Kakaroto al aire, desde su punto de vista las cosas eran más sencillas, no habían sido mandados a polos opuestos, solo unos kilómetros, posiblemente la diferencia de distancia se debía a algún fallo en la computadora o del programador encargado de la sala de Comandos Espaciales, si bien él poco conocía a su propio rey, no creía a éste capaz de tales bajezas hacia su hijo.- Bueno si tu lo dices, tú lo conoces mejor que yo.- finalizó, no deseaba discutir con aquel príncipe testarudo.

-Vegeta…- dijo Bulma en un tono un tanto autoritario, mientras se volvía hacia ellos.- No te expreses así de tu padre.- sentenció tajantemente destilando imponencia. A pesar de que desconocía totalmente como era la relación entre Vegeta y su padre y sin tomar en cuenta que la propia con su papi no era la mejor en esos momentos, se conocía y jamás sería capaz de maldecir a su padre.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes terrícola!- sentenció Vegeta lleno de enojo en su faz. No sólo aquella mujer había "ganado" su discusión anterior sobre las naves, sino que además lo había forzado a andar tras de ella con aquellos ridículos atuendos, aunado a que daba órdenes sobre su manera de expresarse hacia su propio padre, si unos momentos antes había considerado la idea de no rebajarse al nivel de la científica, definitivamente ella se empeñaba en recibir lo opuesto por parte de él

-Púes… los guardaespaldas "eficientes" obedecen las órdenes de sus jefes… -refutó imponentemente enfatizando la palabra eficiente. Por lo que había podido notar, Vegeta buscaba siempre la perfección y usaría esa misma cualidad en él, para hacerle ver sus errores, ella no se dejaría de nadie… no más. - Y viéndole desde el punto de vista "terrícola", TÚ eres mi empleado.- dijo Bulma un tanto grosera, haciendo notar que en esos momentos se encontraban en su planeta y las cosas no podía ser como él quisiera o creyera correcto.

-Vaya el único empleo que tuve alguna vez fue como soldado.- dijo Kakaroto despistadamente, tratando de diluir los humos que se evaporaban entre cada uno de sus compañeros.- Ahora soy guardespaldas.- dijo con voz un tanto distraída mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué dices?...-preguntó el príncipe anonadado, tal vez no sabía de costumbres terrícolas y mucho menos de tecnología ajena a la de su patria, pero definitivamente había captado a la perfección las intenciones de aquella mujer.- ¿Cómo osas compararme con una basura como tú?- eso había dicho, sí, lo había bajado hasta lo más vil, lo había tratado como un igual, como un simple y "poco eficiente" empleaducho terrícola.

-¿Basura? – preguntó Bulma, en su vida había recibido cientos de adjetivos calificativos, pero nunca, NUNCA, nadie la había llamado basura.

-Calma chicos, no discutan… - dijo Kakaroto colocándose en medio de ambos por segunda ocasión en sólo un día. Le parecía sorprenderte pensar en una Bulma que discutiera todo el tiempo con el príncipe y aunque a la vez lo encontraba gracioso, ya que nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien en todo el cosmos que se pusiera a la par con el orgulloso príncipe de su raza, dio gracias al recordar que tanto él como Vegeta tenían en su cuerpo incrustadas aquellas bombas, así Vegeta se encontraba imposibilitado en dañar a Bulma.- Bulma ya tengo hambre… ¿No podrías recoger la nave e irnos? - mintió Kakaroto, aunque no tenía tanta hambre, ésta comenzaba a anidarse en su estómago, posiblemente debido a la discusión de la cual era el principal espectador, sin embargo creyó que su comentario sacaría a la científica de su inconformidad, pero se equivocó.

-Espera… - dijo Bulma impacientemente mientras miraba al soldado con ojos de pocos amigos. Si bien no tenía nada en contra de Kakaroto, al contrario las pocas veces que habían mantenido una conversación lo encontraba una persona digna de ser escuchada, lamentablemente aquel otro forastero era todo lo contrario al soldado.- Mira "MARCIANO", tal vez estés acostumbrado a que las cosas se hacen como tú dices y cuando tu lo deseas.- dijo Bulma arrastrando la palabra marciano y levantando su voz ligeramente en son de imponencia.- Pero permíteme llevarte a la realidad:¡NO ESTAS EN TU PLANETA!- gritó esta última frase y aunque miraba directamente a los ojos de Vegeta, era su enojo tal vez lo que evitaba escudriñar dentro de los de él. -¡AQUÍ NO ERES NADIE! – gritó elevando aún más la voz y colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, no sabía que tanto repercutirían sus palabras en el saiyajin, pero ella no se dejaría insultar por nadie.- Y… no te conviene ponerte en ese plan conmigo… - dijo modulando un poco la voz y en un tono demasiado chantajista.- Al menos que uses esa gran cabezota tuya para regresar solo.- sentenció y cambió la posición de sus brazos, cruzándolos sobre su pecho.

-Bulma…-dijo Kakaroto, de nueva cuenta tratando de aligerar el ambiente.- Los marcianos son del planeta Marcia, no del planeta Vegeta.- razonó y se volvió hacia el príncipe el cuál se encontraba inmune ante los últimos comentarios de Bulma, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho pero sí Vegeta lo hacía, tenía un motivo.

Bulma sólo lo sé limito a darle una mirada incomprensiva ante su comentario comentario, en su Sistema Solar los marcianos eran del planeta Marte, no de Marcia, a veces le sorprendía como aquel muchacho podía ser tan inmune a las recientes discusiones entre ella y el príncipe, o tal vez sólo fingía.

-¿Te quedó claro? – preguntó Bulma mirando fijamente a Vegeta, pero él no respondía.

No sabía que significaba aquella postura de él. Sus brazos firmemente cruzados, su mirada fija en ella, como si él se encontrara estudiándola detenidamente y se sintió incómoda. Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de palabras ante la posible respuesta que él le daría, espero unos segundos, pero Vegeta seguía mirándola, sólo eso, no contestaba ante sus preguntas, e inclusive en su mirada no se veía reflejada ninguna emoción, no había odio, ira, furia, enojo, impotencia, ni siquiera desprecio, le extrañó aquella postura del príncipe, por un momento pensó que se trataba de su segunda victoria del día, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía como una perdedora? Vegeta no reaccionó, solo se limitó a darse la media vuelta y darle la espalda a ella y a Kakaroto, entonces comprendió, Vegeta había sido victorioso en esta ocasión, aunque muy probablemente él no estuviese consciente de ello, ya que simplemente con haberla ignorado la había hecho sentir miserable, a tal grado de que nadie nunca solía hacerlo ya sea para bien o mal, estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya y por primera vez en su vida y había tenido que ser alguien fuera de su órbita planetaria, para conocer lo que significa la indiferencia. Se molestó, sí, pero no con él, sino con ella misma…

-Bulma… sólo checa mi nave, ¿sí?- dijo Kakaroto, mientras se sobaba lentamente su barriga.

-Este…- balbuceo la científica.-Sí.- contestó, dio unos cuantos pasos y paso frente de Vegeta, pero éste siquiera la miró, su mirada seguía enfocada en algo en el cielo, y ella prefirió no cavilar sobre ese tema.

Llego a la nave espacial, la cual se encontraba completamente cerrada, se volvió y le preguntó a Kakaroto el código de acceso, ya que necesitaba desprogramar la protección de la nave espacial desde adentro para poder desmaterializarla y almacenarla en la cápsula.

-¿El código? – Se preguntó Kakaroto mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su barbilla.- No me lo sé…- dijo finalmente un tanto avergonzado, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha sobre su nuca.

-Púes… entonces no podré encapsularla.- dijo Bulma y a Kakaroto le dio la impresión de que ella aun estaba de mal humor.- Necesito desprogramarla y esos comandos al parecer solo pueden realizarse desde adentro.- dijo Bulma con voz imponente.- Al menos que la tuya funcione diferente a la de éste.- dijo Bulma aún enojada y mirando a Vegeta ceñudamente. Ya no se encontraba molesta porque el príncipe la hubiese llamado basura, sino porque se había mostrado indiferente a lo que ella creyó sería su arma principal.

- … Begitaburu.- y aquella voz resonó nuevamente. Vegeta había pronunciado una palabra extraña, al menos para la científica era en sumo rara y él aún se encontraba dándoles la espalda.

-¿Vegetavudú?- preguntó Bulma, ya que en su vida había escuchado dicha frase, espero a que Vegeta volviera a responderle, pero no fue así.

Kakaroto sólo los miraba y por alguna extraña razón sintió que ya se había encontrado en ese tipo de situación anteriormente, pero no lograba recordar cuándo. Notó que Vegeta no corrigió a Bulma, así que se dispuso a ser un eficiente catalizador.- Be-gi-ta-bu-ru.- le contestó detenidamente a la científica, tratando de pronunciar dicha palabra lo más clara y audiblemente posible.

-O.k.- dijo Bulma, tecleo dicha palabra y un sonido extraño salía de cada una de las teclas al momento al ser presionadas, pero la nave no se abrió.- No es esa…no se abre.

Kakaroto se aproximó hacia donde ella y tecleó la clave que Vegeta les había proporcionado, para sorpresa de ella, la nave se abrió dejando ver su interior.

-Habías tecleado mal.- dijo Vegeta volviéndose y mirando fijamente a ambos.- Begitaburu, se escribe con "b", no con "v".- dijo tajantemente.

-Púes yo no sé…- razonó, definitivamente no sabía cómo podía llamarse la lengua de aquellos hombres.- ¿Idioma…?

-Saiyajin.- respondió Kakaroto.- Ahora si Bulma, arréglala por favor.

-Vaya si que debes de estar hambriento.- dijo Bulma con un tono totalmente diferente con el que se había estado dirigiendo, ésta vez sonaba alegre e inclusive le guiñó un ojo al soldado, lo cual provocó en él un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bulma entró a la nave espacial, técnicamente era igual a la de Vegeta. Abrió una pequeña compuerta que se encontraba en la parte superior de la nave con un desarmador, quitó los tornillos incrustados y abrió el compartimento, tecleó unos cuantos códigos en el programa de la nave, para anular todo efecto de vuelo, de piloto automático, alarma, auto explosión, etc.… Lo cual provocaba que la nave espacial pudiese desmaterializarse y entrar así a las ya famosas cápsulas Hoi Poi. Salió de allí, sacó una cápsula de su cajita negra, presionó uno de los botones que se encontraban dentro la nave y esta comenzó a desmaterializarse generando una abundante polvareda y finalmente entró a la cápsula.

-Bien, ya esta…- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en sus labios, sí bien aún seguía molesta por lo de Vegeta, el darse cuenta que era tan sabia, casi tanto como Salomón, la hacía llenarse de regocijo, cosa que aún siquiera el príncipe de los saiyajins podía anular en ella.- Ahora veamos… son diez a las once, debemos regresar y esperar alrededor de más de una hora para que pueda hacerles los análisis, entonces podrás comer Kakaroto.

-¿O sea como dos horas?-preguntó Kakaroto sin entender los motivos.- ¿Por qué tanto?- preguntó consternado.

-Bueno… no se pueden realizar análisis de sangre si han ingerido alimentos, deben tener mínimo cuatro horas de reposo.- dijo mientras regresaba a donde se encontraban ambos saiyajins, a unos escasos metros de ella.

-En nuestro planeta eso es irrelevante… nuestro metabolismo es sumamente desarrollado.- dijo tajantemente aquella voz sobria y severa.- Con una hora después habría sido suficientemente.- sentenció Vegeta.

-¿Hablas en serio Vegeta? - cuestionó Kakaroto, si bien la educación que él había llevado era muy diferente a la de Vegeta, desconocía totalmente sobre esos temas y en lo más profundo de su ser, no se encontraba interesado en saberlo.

-¿Acaso alguna vez no lo hago? – Preguntó Vegeta tajantemente.- Yo no soy como tú, que te encanta hacerte el chistosito.- dijo dándose la media vuelta y mostrando nuevamente su amplia espalda a sus dos compañeros.

-Bueno Bulma, ya escuchaste a su majestad, no debemos esperar tanto.- dijo Kakaroto jovialmente, mientras daba un pequeñín salto de alegría.

-Bien, entonces lo mejor es que nos vayamos.- dijo Bulma.- Aún así los análisis los haré antes de que coman, ¿están de acuerdo?- preguntó.

-Sí.- sólo el soldado había respondido.

Y los tres regresaron en la aeronave de la Corporación, pero está vez al frente iban Kakaroto y Bulma, dejando a Vegeta solo en la parte trasera de la aeronave.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, CEP, 11:47 a.m

Casi era medio día y aún no terminaba con la Sra. Niels, la conocía desde hacía dos años, había sido una de las primeras en llegar al CEP, con diversas situaciones de lo más fatídicas e irracionales, pero poco a poco él se había encargado de ayudarla, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba sumamente alterada y hasta cierto punto pavorizada y la razón no era tan alarmante como muchas otras.

-Ya te dije Marian.- dijo por décimo quinta vez en la mañana.- El mono gigante ya desapareció… y está en un lugar a salvo.

-¿Me vas cobrar extra cierto? – preguntó la Sra. Niels, mientras sacaba de su lujoso bolso su chequera.

-No…- dijo Yamcha, hacia meses que había dejado de cobrarle un cargo extra a aquella pobre mujer por cada minuto que se pasaba de su tiempo calendarizado, la veía hasta cierto punto como una hermana muy mayor, la cual siempre quiso tener.

-Entonces ya no tienes más citas…- razonó la mujer.- ¿Me puedo quedar? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí tengo otra cita.- dijo Yamcha, acordándose de Bulma.- Y es muy importante que me comunique con esa persona.

-Está bien Yamcha… sé reconocer cuando no desean mi presencia.- dijo indignada, pero para él no era sorpresa, solía hacer esa clase de numeritos dramáticos cada vez que salía. Se paro, se volvió hacia él y dijo.- Nos vemos si Dios quiere…. Dentro de dos días.

-Perfecto, te compraré algo lindo.- dijo Yamcha tratando de sacar una sonrisa en la Sra. Niels, lo cual lo logró y ella salió de la oficina de él.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp, 11:55 a.m

Acababan de llegar a Capsule Corp, a Vegeta le pareció que Bulma se había tardo más que de ida, no conocía los motivos, pero quiso suponer que se debía a que durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la Corporación tanto ella como Kakaroto se la habían pasado charlando sobre sus gustos y temas en común, que en opinión de Vegeta, no tenían nada relevante que compartir, sin embargo poco le importaba a él esa clase de temas y si bien no se rebajaría a ese nivel, como para dialogar sobre sus metas y aspiraciones a un par de chiflados como ellos.

La nave descendió poco a poco hasta que quedó perfectamente estacionada, gracias a sus sentidos saiyajins, pudo percibir el aroma exquisito a la comida que seguramente lo esperaba ansiosamente para ser devorada, como siempre, sintió algo de impaciencia pero recordó que primero estaban los dichosos análisis, aunque aún en su cabeza se formulaba la duda sobre si éstos eran necesarios o no, maldijo en pensamiento a la madre de Yota, quien solía ser la encargada de instruirlo en el ámbito académico, seguramente ella sí les habría enseñado esos conocimientos, pero era culpa de aquella mujer saiyajin ser tan amargada e insoportable, sin embargo tuvo que reconocer que no era tan insoportable como Bulma y sinceramente él nunca solía prestarle atención a nada de lo que decía su antigua mentora.

-Bien hemos llegado.- dijo Bulma, su mal humor había sido claramente diluido con el de Kakaroto. Escucho un sonido extraño, como un gruñido o tal vez un crujido, se volvió y miró a Vegeta, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Vegeta…?- preguntó Bulma, pero él no respondió. De nuevo escucho ese sonido, se volvió hacia Kakaroto, por fin había dado en la cuenta que aquel extraño gruñido se debía los estómagos de sus huéspedes que seguramente se morían de hambre, miro su reloj de mano, cinco minuto a las doce.

-¿Tienen hambre cierto?…- preguntó la científica con voz queda.- Creo que mejor haré los análisis en la noche, antes de la cena, así podrán comer ahorita sin mortificaciones.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a Kakaroto.

Éste noto claramente aquel gesto de ella, así como se había dirigido a él, exclusivamente lo había mirado a él, sin embargo sus palabras habían sido mencionadas en plural. No sabía exactamente lo que significaba aquella sensación en su cuerpo, una especie de intranquilidad, al descubrir cómo pese a lo mal que el príncipe había tratado a la científica, ella seguía teniendo consideraciones hacia él, definitivamente las mujeres terrícolas eran muy distintas a las que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Se dispusieron a entrar a la mansión, los dos saiyajins y la terrícola se dirigieron hacia el comedor principal, donde ya se encontraban decenas de platos y cazuelas repletas de comida, seguramente la Sra. Brief se había dado cuenta del apetito de sus invitados y había hecho tanta comida para poder saciar los estómagos de sus inquilinos.

_"Hija, tu padre y yo nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante nuevo, donde venden deliciosos pastelillos, después iremos al centro comercial y en la noche iremos a una cena muy importante de la compañía, no nos esperen. Atte: tu mami_"-leyó Bulma una pequeña nota que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina. No le impresionó esa salida repentina, su madre solía hacerlo muy a menudo y llevarse a su padre con ella.

-Bien… siéntense, con confianza…- pero no pudo terminar su frase servicial, porque una llamada entro a su celular.

-Hola…- saludo Bulma sin saber quién era su receptor.

…

-Ha… Qué bueno que habla, lo busqué en la mañana pero su secretaria me dijo que no se encontraba.- dijo Bulma educadamente.

…

-Ha…- se sintió apenada ante el comentario que recibió por parte de su interlocutor – Discúlpame… Yamcha.- dijo mientras se ruborizaba un tanto.

…

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó algo consternada, necesitaba hablar con él, pero sus planes al parecer eran diferentes a lo que el joven tenía en mente.

…

-Púes pensaba ir al CEP mañana.- dijo tratando de regresar a sus ideas originales de ir a aquel edificio al día siguiente por la mañana.- Tengo unos asuntos en el laboratorio hoy en la noche… y no sé….- pero no pudo terminar su última frase, púes Yamcha ya la había convencido para que pudiera ir a visitarla ese mismo día en la noche.

…

-¿Seguro?- preguntó un tanto dubitativa, seguramente sería mejor hablar con él de una vez por todas. Sí, no podía arriesgarse a otro incidente como el ocurrido esa misma mañana, necesitaba hablar con Yamacha.

…

-Púe sí está bien.- dijo Bulma amablemente.- Me parece bien a las 8:00 p.m.- añadió

…

-Adiós.- dijo Bulma secamente, a veces era difícil terminar una conversación con aquel hombre.

-He… yo también.- dijo por compromiso y colgó.

Y aquella tarde fue un poco más tranquila que la mañana. Se dispusieron a comer y ninguno de los dos saiyajins preguntaron acerca de aquella llamada misteriosa que había recibido Bulma, la cual había provocado sobre todo en Kakaroto una extraña y a la vez melancólica impresión, sobre la persona con la que su actual anfitriona se había estado comunicando.

Durante el resto de la tarde Bulma se dedicó a estar en su laboratorio estudiando las naves espaciales saiyajins. Se había decido hacer sus estudios y anotaciones en relación a la de Kakaroto, no había ningún motivo en especial… ¿ o sí?

-Creo que Vegeta hubiera preferido que la suya estuviese primero…- dijo en voz queda.

Si bien su corazón se estremecía y en definitiva la forzaba a sí mismo a apartarse de la nave del saiyajin, pensó que esto se debía posiblemente en parte a la imagen que había adquirido de éste semidesnudo aquella misma mañana o posiblemente se debía a que el príncipe se había mostrado indiferente hacia su comentario insulso o quizá sólo quizá, no deseaba estar cerca de algo que le perteneciere a él, y sea cual sea la razón, la cual ni su mente ni su corazón lograban discernir, ella no forzaría su propia inconsciente voluntad.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que se le había asignado al príncipe, tanto éste como el joven soldado discutían sobre una de las partes claves de su plan, para regresar a su madre patria.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta?- preguntó Kakaroto, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y dejaba ver bien aquellos brazaletes negros, que se le habían colocado antes de partir, con el único fin de ser rastreados.

-Estoy completamente seguro que sí.- sentenció Vegeta y no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia y malicia tan característica de él fuese esbozada.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Vegeta, Castillo Real (Sala del Rey), 1 de junio (fecha terrícola), 3:55 p.m.

Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que el rey Vegeta le había mandado hablar, hacía más de tres meses que Vegeta y Kakaroto habían salido de su patria para dirigirse a su planeta de exilio y según sus cálculos ellos debían de haber llegado hace alrededor de cuatro días, sin embargo ella se había visto sumergida en toda su gran labor con su nuevo puesto como general ante Cuartel de Operaciones Espaciales, el cual se le había dado recién los injurioso salieron del planeta Vegeta. No había tenido tiempo ni para dormir y había pasado por alto el tener que informarle a su rey sobre lo más reciente de su hijo y el ex soldado de clase baja. Caminaba a gran velocidad, mayor a la requerida, dio vuelta hacia su mano izquierda y se posicionó frente a la puerta de la "Sala del Rey", se colocó frente a un computador, colocó su mano, la máquina la identifico, posteriormente acerco su rostro y una espesa luz lila escaneo sus pupilas, comprobando así que se trataba de la misma Yota y no de alguna impostora. Se abrió la gran compuerta forjada de metal y pudo identificar algunas insignias ancestrales pertenecientes a la cultura saiyajin grabadas sobre ésta. Entró y divisó a aquel imponente rey, tan inmutable como siempre, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, no sabía si éste iba a reprenderla o no, pero sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

-Yota.- dijo el rey seriamente, pero sin demostrar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si su majestad.- dijo Yota mientras hacia una pronunciada reverencia.

-¿Me tienes el informe? – preguntó el rey mientras se cruzaba de brazos altaneramente.

-Sí…- dijo Yota y esperó a que el rey la reprendiera por su tardanza pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y bien…?- dijo el rey con un poco de impaciencia en su timbre de voz.

-Bueno según mis cálculos, llegaron hace poco menos de cuatro días.- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien… supongo que los seguirás monitoreando.- dijo tajantemente el rey Vegeta.- Ahora puedes retirarte.- sentenció, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a su alcoba. Pero antes de que saliera de dicha sala, escuchó la voz de Yota interrumpiendo su andar

-Su majestad… tengo algo importante que decirle.-dijo consternada, pero sabía que debía decirle lo que había descubierto. El rey se volvió y la miró atónito.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Edom, 1 de junio (fecha terrícola), 4:23 p.m.

El cielo se oscurecía lentamente, las tonalidades del firmamento se volvían paulatinamente desde el verde azulado hasta el negro azabache, los nubarrones se condensaban rápidamente en el cielo, posiblemente no tardaría en llover y una ligera capa de gas cubría la atmosfera. Aquel planeta había sufrido la destrucción total solamente en un día lo que equivalía a un total de 15 horas edomitas, simplemente la paz que alguna vez inundo aquel mundo se transfiguró en un caos total e irreparable y no había habido edomita que pudiera hacerle frente a aquellos guerreros. Las calles se encontraban desoladas, había sangre por doquier, y las llamas eran quienes habitaban ahora en las moradas de aquel lugar, el aire se encontraba inundado de soledad y los subterráneos, donde albergaban principalmente el miedo y la desesperanza se hallaban atiborrados de algunas mujeres, ancianos, niños y muy pocos guerreros, pues solo unos cuantos habían podido sobrevivir a la ya famosa "Masacre de 15 horas". Y en la parte superior del planeta, a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia del plació real, se encontraban aquellos tres seres tan sanguinarios quienes habían sido los causantes de aquel caos. Habían decidido dejar al mandatario real al final, púes el objetivo primordial era conquistar ese planeta, usar a sus habitantes como esclavos para la obtención de minerales y usar las fuentes energéticas con las que cuenta la naturaleza de Edom, si era necesario, también se desharían del rey y obligarían al resto a hacer dichas labores.

- Tenemos que ir a hablar con el rey - dijo Napa con un tono un tanto imperativo, fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada fría y al mismo tiempo colérica de su ahora jefe, Raditz, así que sin pensarlo mucho rectificó su tono de voz a uno un poco más servicial. - ¿No es así señor?

- Por supuesto… tendremos que hacer ciertas "negociaciones" – dijo Raditz con su usual manera de arrastrar las palabras y concentrándose en que la última fuese sarcástica en demasía.- Y si esa escoria no acepta nuestras condiciones.- inquirió mientras cerraba su puño derecho y lo levantaba a la altura de su perfil, se volvió y divisó a Napa.- Te toca a ti Napa.- sentenció.

- Yo… pero.- titubeó, ¿de nuevo?, pero ya lo había hecho él, ahora era el turno de Melina, pero desde que se embarcaron en sus conquistas espaciales, Raditz había procurado que ésta no se manchara las manos de sangre directamente y si bien a él no le importaba matar a los principados y mandatarios reales de sus misiones, aquellas actitudes que tomaba la actual mano derecha real sólo confirmaban sus sospechas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Melina y el porqué había tomado aquella postura tan radical en el caso de Vegeta.- Es el turno de la seño…- pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiese terminar.

- ¡Acaso no hablamos el mismo idioma Napa! - gritó Raditz, detestaba cuando aquel colosal hombre osaba desafiarlo en lo más mínimo y no acataba sus órdenes a la primera. De ninguna manera permitiría que Melina fuese la autora de los asesinatos, y no porque dudara de la fuerza de ella, sino porque sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer habían rebasado la barrera del instinto asesino natural de los saiyajins, aunando con el hecho de que Melina se había estado portando distante y hasta cierto punto un tanto simplona a la hora de combatir, dentro de sus planes hacia con ella estaba definitivamente a no forzarla hacer algo que ella no quisiera realizar. - Si señor…- dijo Nappa con rabia.

- Raditz… -dijo Melina pensativamente, mientras presionaba un botón de su rastreador.- Acabo de recibir un mensaje del Cuartel General de Operaciones Espaciales.- dijo rápidamente, mientras se paraba sobre sus dos pies.- Debemos darnos prisa… tenemos que regresar inmediatamente.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono tanto Napa como Raditz. - Pero esta misión estaba programada para 35 horas edomitas, hemos exterminado a esos escarabajos en tan solo 15…- reprochó colérico, no podía entender como los inútiles del cuartel esperaban que regresaran en el menor tiempo posible y ni siquiera habían terminado aquella conquista.-"simplemente son unos imbéciles"- pensó y entonces recordó aquella frase, aquella que lo había hecho dudar sobre sí su arduo y paciente esfuerzo daría frutos.- ¿Por qué han cambiado de opinión? – preguntó impacientemente.

- Órdenes de Yota.- dijo Melina resignada y sin poder contener la noticia que había recibido a través de su rastreador, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Aunque Raditz no advirtió su expresión.

- ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver con eso? – preguntó Raditz extrañado, si bien aquella mujer es la más inteligente saiyajin que la historia de aquel planeta hubiese visto jamás, nunca pensó que ella estaría en el Cuartel de Operaciones Espaciales, sí era buena estratega, pero de esas órdenes siempre se encargaba el ahora ya exiliado príncipe, y realmente dudó en los motivos del rey para haberle confiado ese trabajo de tal magnitud a aquella mujer.

- Al parecer le han dado el cargo de General en el cuartel.- dijo Melina seriamente y sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros de conquistas espaciales. Su mirada parecía perderse en otra dimensión, desconocida para aquellos dos hombres.

- ¡Esa maldita desgraciada!-dijo entre dientes.- Deberías controlar a tu mujer Napa.- dijo con desprecio, si bien él pensaba que Napa había estado enamorado de aquella mujer desde la cuna, Yota se había estado mostrado muy apartada de éste desde el destierro de aquellos dos injuriosos, más no le sorprendió aquella mujer era realmente rara, aunque Napa lo ignoró.- Entonces regresemos, después vendremos a aniquilar a este inmundo rey.- dijo sin siquiera notar el cambio de actitud de Melina.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Melina?- preguntó Nappa extrañado, sólo había visto a Melina llorar cuando era niña y ya de grande, el día que Vegeta partió y ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar y alcanzar a despedirse de él. Y ahora si su vista no le fallaba, ella se encontraba lagrimeando débilmente, como si quisiera que ellos no se percataran de ello.

-Vegeta…- dijo entre lágrimas la joven guerra.- Está muerto.- sentenció con un nudo amarrando fuertemente a su garganta.

* * *

**Bien, hemos llegado al final del capítulo siete, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Éste capítulo es sumamente informativo y aunque sé que no da nada conciso, es de suma importancia, como mencioné anteriormente está lleno de DETALLES, ¡a más no poder!... veamos algunos puntos: ¿Por qué Bulma tomó esa actitud ante el incidente con Vegeta?, ¿Qué clase de relación llevan la científica y Yamcha?... ¿Quién llamó al Sr. Brief a esas horas?... Púes estas 3 cuestiones están relacionadas ;) ... otras importantes son: ¿Por qué Kakaroto se siente afín con Bulma? y ¿Por qué a Melina le llegó el comunicado de que Vegeta ha muerto?**

**Y bueno me tome un poco de libertad y de tiempo en responder los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

***Rosy: muchas gracias por tu comentario, si yo también amo "En el techo":P aunque no ha actualizado ****aquella chica :O y eso que me dijo que seria el domingo pasado o antepsado creo. :) gracias por ****leer "_4 más 1_" Dios te bendiga.**

***Lixir: Muchas gracias por tu post, me da gusto que te hayas divertido un poco. Y bueno sobre ****lo de la confianza, recordemos como invitó a Vegeta :P " de la nada" a quedarse en su casa ****y eso que éste tenía antecedentes no muy favorables, además es Bulma, por Dios! =P ¿quién si no ****ella para estas cosas o no;) ? A y sobre lo de la venganza de Vegeta, el príncipe prefiere la murete ****antes que la humillación, pero ahi un motivo muy prinicpal por el cual aun no decidide morir y tiene****que ver con lo del crimen... bueno algo por el estilo :). Otro aspecto que mencionaste es sobre ****el monólogo de Bulma, relativamente es "nueva"en la historia y sí es co-protagonista de Vegeta, pero****habrá partes donde sepas más del por qué de sus actitudes. Muchas gracias por leer. Dios tebendiga:)**

***Sakuno: Te agardezco demasiado el horror, como comenté tenía mucho tiempo de no actualizar ****y perdí algunas cosas que ya estaban planeadas simplemente se borraron de mi memoria, ajaja entre ****ellas la edad de Bulma, tenia casi dos años sin actualizar :) y aunque tenia la idea de oto fic ****preferí terminar éste... =) Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Dios te bendiga.**

***Dramaaa: Gracias por pasarte por "_4 más 1_", espero haya sidode tu agrado =], actualiza pronto el tuyo mujer! ****que estoy a la expectativa de loque sucede en la habitación del tiempo. Sí yo también me reí sobre ****lo de la abuela, pero creo que Vegeta siquiera la conoció o tal vez sí :D Dios te bendiga.**

***milk_goku: Lo sé :S no merezco tu perdón, tardé demasiado, pero muchas gracias por haberlo leido ****me fije que =) ya lo habias estado siguiendo desde antes, me alegró mucho ver tu comentario ****en el capítulo seis, por personitas como tu :) me inspiro en seguir con ésto. Bueno sobre los ****personajes que mencionas =) ves que aquí sale Yamcha y bueno no Picoro no saldrá =O . Ya es ****díficil escribir aVEgeta, como para aventarme a éste otro también XD... cuidate mucho,gracias por leer ****Dios te bendice.**

***Any chan:Muchas gracias por tu apoyo aww me encantan tus reviews son realmente motivantes ****:) Y bueno sobre la unión romática... jaja bueno eso lo verás luego... =) un Abrazo =) cuidate muhco y Dios te bendiga.**

**Tomé algunas referencias :)**

***My monkeyman: Es la frase que dice Rosalie Cullen :) cuando su novio Emmett Cullen topa con Edward, jaja no sé por qué pero creí que quedaría excelente esa frase a este par, y eso que entre ellos aún no hay nada.**

***Begiaburu: La saqué de Wikipedia... ahaha al parecer =O tiene relación con el nombre de Vegeta, tal vez en japonés :) **

**Nota interesante: =) Use algo relacionado a la Teoría del Big Bang, ajaja porque me traumé con la serie ;) aunque si se fijan, Bulma cree que ésta es mejor que la creacionista(de la cual soy creyente) y justamente Vegeta tiene una técnica con ese nombre :). Otra nota es sobre el segundo atuendo de Vegeta, que es más ridiculo que él que uso en este cap, ¿adivinan cuál es?... Yo creo que sí..**

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos... vagando por la mente de Melina y Bulma... dos mujeres curciales en está historia :)**

**Dios los bendiga... y muchas gracias por leer.**

**atte: Svabutterfly**


	8. Recuerdos

**Aquí el capítulo número ocho. Disfrútenlo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos.

Ubicación: Planeta Vegeta, 8 de junio (fecha terrícola), 3:15 a.m.

Sentía claramente como los murmullos en el palacio penetraban como filosos aguijones a sus oídos y aunque no podía distinguir ninguna de las palabras que se proliferaban por todos lados, un ardor era derramado dentro de sus entrañas, como si un ácido la estuviese carcomiendo por dentro y consumiera cada gota de su sangre. Definitivamente así se sentía, como si alguien o algo la estuviese comiendo, devorando y tragando desde lo más profundo de su interior, llegó a la conclusión que ese algo eran definitivamente… sus recuerdos.

Cada uno de éstos llegaron a su mente de golpe, como si hubiesen estado influenciados por una fuerza externa mil veces mayor a la gravedad, y entonces pudo verlos más claro que nunca, como si éstos hubiesen pasado apenas hace unas horas atrás.

_-Aún no estoy cansada.- dijo jadeantemente. Melina se encontraba muy mal herida, tenía sangre derramada en sus piernas y brazos, algunos golpes y hematomas en el rostro._

_-Ya no puedes dar más…- no era compasión y mucho menos lastima, más bien hastío de esa situación.- Cuando realmente estés a mi nivel, vienes a entrenar conmigo.- dijo Vegeta arrogantemente, dispuesto a darse la media vuelta para retirarse._

_-¡Claro que puedo!- dijo Melina con tan sólo siete años de edad.- No eres el único por aquí.- dijo la pequeña sayajin con una risa de malicia en su rostro._

_-Si seguimos así terminaré matándote.- dijo Vegeta como si se estuviese divirtiendo de toda esa situación, viendo a Melina haciéndose la fuerte._

_-¿Acaso tienes miedo que tía Tara te castigue?- cuestionó la saiyajin en son de burla._

_-Bah… bien me viene valiendo lo que Tara diga.- dijo fingiendo indiferencia, aunque realmente no era así. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que no veía a su madre, ya que se la pasaba entrenando arduamente todos los días y al parecer ella tenía otras ocupaciones más importantes que el estar al pendiente de él. _

_-Eso dices tú…- dijo Melina en un tono un tanto sangrón, púes ella había podido darse cuenta de la realidad._

Aquella vez, evidentemente el príncipe se había salido con la suya y no habían terminado el entrenamiento, aunque ella era una de las guerreras más fuertes del planeta Vegeta, qué decir del planeta, de la historia saiyajin, no era la número uno, pero sí ocupaba un muy buen lugar, nunca pudo ganarle a él en nada, inclusive algunas veces llegaba a pensar que nunca había ganado nada de parte del príncipe, sin embargo a su mente regresó otro más de sus entrañables recuerdos, regresando casi a veinte años en el pasado

_-¡Príncipe!- gritó al divisar a aquel pequeño heredero caminar por uno de los pasillos del palacio, posiblemente dirigiéndose a su alcoba._

_-¿Otra vez tú niña?- preguntó hastiado Vegeta, ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de que aquella mocosa y su familia entera habían pasado a ocupar algunas habitaciones de su palacio y por lo que podía ver, aquella estadía sería permanente._

_-Puedes llamarme Meli.- dijo la pequeña guerra mostrándose un poco confianzuda con el príncipe._

_-¿he?- Vegeta no entendía la actitud de aquella niña, ¿en qué momento él le había dado pie a tanta confianza? Ella solamente era la hija del general del ejército del planeta, sólo eso. Nunca se encontraría a su nivel._

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la niña despistadamente, posando ambas manos sobre su corazón._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo Vegeta un tanto grosero, pero la mirada de aquella niña ya no se posaba sobre la de él, sino se dirigía a algo o alguien a espaldas de éste._

_-¡Papi!- gritó Melina mientras corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, quien posteriormente la cargó en sus brazos._

_-¿Cómo estás princesa?- preguntó el padre de la niña dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia su hija y pudo notar claramente como Vegeta mostraba su inconformidad ante tal comentario. _

_-Ella no es una princesa.- dijo tajantemente el príncipe mientras notaba la mirada austera de su padre._

_-Pero lo seré… cuando tú y yo nos casemos.- dijo Melina un tanto divertida, mostrando una gran sonrisa sobre su faz._

_-¿De qué está hablando tu hija, Gurke?- preguntó el pequeño heredero despectivamente ante el comentario de la diminuta saiyajin._

_-Ya deberías saberlo hijo, el oficial Gurke y yo hemos decidido unir nuestras poderosas familias.- dijo el Rey, sabía que no encontraría un mejor amigo y más siervo fiel que el General Gruke, y así fue púes éste nunca le falló a la corona._

_-Bah… ni me interesa.- dijo Vegeta mientras se daba la media vuelta y seguía con su destino de dirigirse hacia su alcoba._

_-¡Haré que me quieras! - gritó Melina, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente al heredero al trono saiyajin._

_-Piensa lo que quieras mocosa.- dijo Vegeta que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de aquellos tres saiyajins._

Seguía caminando junto con Nappa y Raditz hacia la Sala de Rey, donde su majestad los esperaba, no entendía para qué, la noticia ya estaba dada, que no podía simplemente irse a su habitación y curar sus heridas a solas… entonces recordó cual era su mejor medicina en tiempos de soledad.

-"Dijiste que no te importaba".- pensó Melina.-"Pero eso no me pareció después".

_-Una vez dijiste que no te importaba.- dijo Melina mientras se acomodaba sobre su costado. La luz del pleno amanecer recaía sobre su espalda desnuda._

_-Y no me importas en realidad. Eres muy molesta… ¿sabes?- dijo Vegeta irónicamente, mientras ignoraba el cambio de posición de ella y permanecía acostado boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados tomando sus manos por detrás de su nuca._

_-Aún así, no podrás negármelo.- dijo Melina mientras se acercaba un poco más a los labios del príncipe._

_-¿Negarte qué?- preguntó Vegeta, sin siquiera mirarla, enfocaba sus ojos hacia algún punto en el techo, donde comenzaba a reflejarse los rayos del sol._

_-Nos casaremos.- dijo, acercándose aún más hacia Vegeta y rozando débilmente sus labios sobre la mejilla de de él._

_-¿En serio? –dijo Vegeta volviendo su rostro y quedando a unos escasos tres centímetros del de ella.- Haz lo que mejor te plazca.- dijo con una sonrisa frívola en su rostro, mientras él también se acostaba sobre su costado, dándole su frente a ella y a las resplandecientes ondas de luz de aquella estrella solar._

_-¿Y si me quiero casar contigo?- dijo ella pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de él._

_-¿Me invitas a tu boda?- dijo Vegeta._

Desde ese día algo había sucedido en su interior y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella rememoración y una más reciente inundo sus pensamientos.

_-Vegeta…- Melina lo vio, se encontraba mal herido, con su traje de combate rasgado por todos lados, intento acercarse a él pero éste la rechazo._

_-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó desesperado, mientras volvía su cabeza por todos lados como si estuviese buscando algo sumamente importante._

_-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta._

_-¡No estorbes!- gritó Vegeta mientras la hacía a un lado y caminaba rápidamente, pero ésta corría tras de él._

_-Pero… entonces, ¿por qué te andan buscando?- preguntó Melina y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo el príncipe mientras doblaban por una esquina y caminaba rápidamente por otro largo pasillo. Melina lo tomo del brazo y aunque no aplico fuerza en lo más mínimo hizo que Vegeta se volviera._

_-Claro que sí… si se trata de ti, claro que me incumbe.- dijo firmemente, mientras de sus ojos salían pequeñas gotas de lágrimas. Después de aquellas palabras, todo su alrededor se llenó de densas penumbras y no pudo recordar que pasó después._

En aquella ocasión, fue la última vez que lo vio técnicamente libre, después de eso tanto él como Kakoroto habían sido encarcelados y encerrados en aquellas cámaras de retención. Después observó el juicio del hombre con el que había soñado toda una vida que se convertiría en su esposo. Los demás no podían entenderla, todos creían que ella estaba alado de Vegeta porque quería convertirse en la futura reina del planeta y que su enojo y tristeza se debía a que su propósito principal había sido aniquilado aquel día frente al estrado, pero no, había algo más, algo que tal vez no era reciproco, pero que para ella era muy importante, realmente había llegado a amar al príncipe. Su boda había sido programada para realizarse dentro de diez meses antes de que Vegeta fuese desterrado, pero el destino se había tomado la tarea de que ella jamás viera realizada su mayor ilusión, púes el único hombre con quien siempre imaginó pasar su vida entera se encontraba ahora muerto en algún lugar de aquel recóndito planeta.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp/Laboratorio, 1 de junio, 7:25 p.m.

Había estado la mayor parte de la tarde trabajando en las dichosas máquinas saiyajins. Realmente no había mucha diferencia entre éstas y las fabricadas por la Corporación Cápsula, aunque estaba siendo un poco difícil entender algunos símbolos e insignias, posiblemente en idioma saiyajin, se sorprendió al notar que muchas conexiones y colores representativos que ella conocían eran usados de igual forma a miles o quizá millones de años luz. Las resistencias eran similares, los condensadores funcionaban bajo los mismos principios e igual los inductores. Los códigos para programar ciertas funciones básicas de las naves eran muy similares a los que ella solía usar. Decidió concentrarse en el motor y entonces encontró una gran piedra de tropiezo, lo que hacía mover a aquellas naves espaciales no eran un simple motor de combustión interna o de propulsión iónica; maldijo por lo bajo, ese tipo de estructura nunca lo había visto en ningún prototipo tanto propio como ajeno, después de todo el petulante príncipe tenía razón, posiblemente ella no podía conseguir alguna clase de combustible para aquellas máquinas, púes no reconocía el funcionamiento de los motores de éstas.

Divisó el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 7:27 p.m, aquel día había estado lleno para ella de un tropel de numerosos acontecimientos que la habían incomodado. Primeramente su encuentro con Vegeta semidesnudo, lo cual ocasionó en ella rememorar aquellas sombras de su pasado que se resistían ver la luz del amanecer, eso había conllevado a tenerla un poco irritada hacia el príncipe, el cual no dudó en ser indiferente hacia con ella, otro golpe hacia su colosal ego y para acabar estaba el hecho de Yamcha quería ir a visitarla esa noche y no es que a ella no le agradará aquel hombre, sino que desde la primera vez que se encontró con él, pudo ver claramente cuáles eran las intenciones de éste, muy contrarias a las suyas. Y sólo el simple hecho de imaginarse a ella con él, la transportaba a aquel lugar, el cual pese a todas las cosas aún no lograba olvidar fácilmente.

_Todo se encontraba abrumado en las penumbras, no entendía por qué, pero podía percibir claramente como en aquel edificio, o al menos quiso suponer que éste lo era, el agua entraba como pequeñas y finas gotas que penetraban y se encajaban en lo más recóndito de sus tímpanos. Se concentró en sus manos, aquello era mucho más fuerte que ella y si intentaba esforzarse podía llegar a lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba._

_Sudó frío, no lograba ver absolutamente nada y cualquier clase de sonido que quisiera realizar se veía imposibilitado por aquella barrera en sus labios, sólo podía sentir el tacto a través de su piel; la brisa fría como la nieve penetrando en cada uno de sus poros haciéndola estremecer, aunado con su sudor, el cual era provocado por la angustia y la desesperación que tenía._

_El olor de aquel lugar era espantoso, como si alguien hubiese muerto ahí , por un momento pensó que quizá era ella misma muriendo lentamente y esto aunado con la tierra húmeda creaba en ella una sensación de repulsión y asco, tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero no había ingerido nada desde hacia veinticuatro horas, si sus cálculos eran correctos. _

_Pensó que posiblemente en algún punto de su vida había hecho tanto mal a alguien que por eso en esos momentos se encontraba pagándolo. Rectificó y se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida había lastimado a una persona a tal grado como lo estaban haciendo hacia con ella, jamás, definitivamente el destino le estaba jugando una mala treta. No entendía razones, no sabía los motivos y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ni todo el dinero que poseía su padre, ni toda la inteligencia que había heredado por parte de éste, podían salvarla de aquellas circunstancias, se encontraba encadenada a un abismal presente inundado de sangre, destilada por sus mismas venas._

_Entendió que había llegado su fin, posiblemente nunca más volvería a ver a su familia, a sus amigos… ni a él, a su único amor, aquel hombre que había dado un giro de 180 grados en su vida, aquel chico por el cual ella había decidido despojarse de todo, aquel joven que se había convertido en su primer amor y con el cual contraería matrimonio dentro de nueve meses pese a la oposición del mundo entero. Entonces comprendió que todos sus sueños y sus anhelos estaban siendo enfrascados poco a poco en un barril sin fondo en donde ella se encontraba atrapada y del cual dudaba salir algún día. _

_Notó como poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta, no estaba segura de dónde se encontraba, pero podía percibir claramente la ausencia de oxígeno. Escuchó un crujido, parecía como si alguien estuviese bajando lentamente unas escaleras, aquella persona daba firmes pasos en dirección a ella y como si se tratase de una especie de poder sobrenatural, pudo escuchar inclusive la respiración de aquel individuo, tan cerca de su piel, como si él estuviese encima de ella, como si la hubiese sentido antes en su cercanía, se estremeció, era una sensación terriblemente espantosa y sobre todo conocida. Entonces escuchó aquellas palabras._

_-No tienes opción…- dijo una voz varonil destilando témpanos de hielo en cada una de aquellas palabras.- Bulma…- sentenció el hombre._

_Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos, descendiendo por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado a ella en esa situación, bajo el control de aquella voz abismal y claramente familiar._

Se alejó de sus recuerdos al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta, pidiéndole la entrada.

-Pase.- dijo Bulma lo suficientemente audible.

-Bulma.- Era Kakaroto quien entraba con una cara mezclada entre angustia y hambre. - ¿Me preguntaba si ya nos harás esos análisis? - tuvo que verse envuelto en aquella mentira por órdenes del príncipe, púes había sido éste quien lo había mandado.

-¡Santo Cielo! – Dijo Bulma sobresaltada y mirando a su reloj de pared, mientras se llevaba ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.- Son las 7:45 p.m.

-Sí, ya tengo hambre.- expresó Kakaroto, mientras sobaba su estómago lentamente.

-Se supone que Yamcha llega en quince minutos y no he sacado las muestras.- soltó Bulma al aire, se volvió hacia Kakaroto quién en su faz esbozó un rostro de confusión e ignorancia.

- ¿Yamcha… es de quien provenía tu llamada? –preguntó el soldado dubitativo.

-Sí.- contestó la científica a secas. Se dirigió hacia un estante y saco una caja metálica azul naval.

-Ha…- expresó Kakaroto. Hubiera deseado que Bulma siguiera con la información sobre aquel hombre, pero en sí la científica había contestado concretamente a su pregunta, así que no podía hacer nada más que seguir con la conversación, esperando que ella revelará un poco más de aquel hombre.

-A ver… ven para acá, te hare los análisis.- dijo Bulma mientras sacaba de aquella cajita una de las ya famosas cápsulas, presionaba el botón para abrirla y de ésta salía una caja tres veces mayor que la primera, pero ésta de color plata.

-¿Por qué a mi primero?- preguntó consternado el soldado.- ¿Y no a Vegeta? – cuestionó esperanzado ante la respuesta de su interlocutora.

-Porque… Tú ya estás aquí.- afirmó la joven levantando su dedo índice hacia el saiyajin.- Anda siéntate.- sentenció mientras acercaba una silla a la propia y se sentaba sobre ésta.

Kakaroto se acercó, tomó asiento y miró a Bulma. Ella sacó las agujas necesarias, tres para él, junto con el mismo número de tubos de ensayo para resguardar el vital líquido del saiyajin.

-¡No espera…!- exclamó Kakaroto al ver que Bulma preparaba los instrumentos.- ¿Qué es esa cosa filosa?– interrogó apuntando con un dedo hacia las agujas, casi sobresaltado de su asiento.

-Se llama aguja.- dijo Bulma un tanto tajante.

-Sí ya sé que es una aguja.- dijo Kakaroto, las conocía a la perfección siempre estuvo rehusado a que lo inyectaran de cualquier medio, tenía que estar inconsciente para que pudieran realizar dicha acción en él.- ¿Qué acaso no tienes hemo-bandas de extracción? – dijo Kakaroto esperanzado, juntando ambas manos a la altura de sus labios en son de ruego.

-¿Unas qué?- preguntó Bulma atónita.

-Sí… bueno, en mi planeta son un instrumento alternativo para extraer sangre…- respondió Kakaroto, mirando con recelo las inyecciones.

-Ay Kakaroto, me temo que no tengo de esas cosas que dices…- dijo Bulma con cierto tono maternal, ella nunca le había tenido miedo a las inyecciones, desde pequeña las había usado en numerosos de sus experimentos.- Ahora si quieres cierra los ojos, te prometo que no dolerá.- continuó mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex color verde azulado y preparaba el brazo de Kakaroto para encontrar un punto donde el flujo sanguíneo fuese ideal.

-Por cierto Bulma hay un tipo en la entrada….- dijo el soldado con desdén.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Av. Principal Oeste, 1 de junio, 7:03 p.m.

Se encontraba manejando su automóvil rojo último modelo, la edición más reciente de Capsule Corp. Evidentemente para él quien pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosas y millonarias del país, costearse un capricho así no era ningún sacrificio. El negocio familiar se dividía en diversos rubros y al menos él se enfocó en el área médica, claro que como heredero universal de aquella colosal herencia se hacía cargo del resto de los negocios que iban desde reconocidos institutos hasta restaurantes y centro comerciales. Un mar de dinero era en lo que se veía enfrascado cada día al amanecer y aunque deseó cambiar toda su fortuna a cambio del amor verdadero, parecía como si el destino quisiera imposibilitarle esa oportunidad.

El semáforo marcó luz roja, se detuvo, se volvió hacia la ventanilla de su puerta, notó como claramente como pequeñas moléculas de agua comenzaban a acumularse en ésta, formando ámpulas medianas que resbalaban lentamente por el cristal. Estaba lloviendo y como si en aquellos momentos sintiera su alma desgarrarse lentamente, su mente se desligó completamente de su ser y se trasladó a aquel día lluvioso.

_Había estado precipitando más de 48 horas seguidas, él se encontraba ahí en su oficina, descansando un poco después de su habitual cita con la Sra. Niels, decidió enfrascarse en su expreso bien cargado. Se volvió hacia su portátil y leyó: "Bulma Briefs, 5:30 p.m.". No tenía el privilegio de conocer a aquella famosa mujer en persona, sabía de ella lo más relevante: heredera de una gran corporación (tan grande si no es que más que la suya), hija de uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta, ella misma se encontraba dentro de aquel alto ranking de IQ, había escuchado que era una mujer de belleza extrema y un tanto peculiar, prefería encerrarse en su laboratorio todo el día antes de ir a las cenas sociales o dar entrevistas a la prensa, de todos esos asuntos se encargaba su padre, continuo leyendo el perfil de la científica:"25 años, Tratamientos previos: ninguno, Enfermedades: ninguna, Alergias: ninguna." Aquella mujer parecía estar completamente normal en el sentido fisiológico, aunque si bien sabía que tenía una gran cantidad de pacientes que no iban con él como un simple médico, si no por la especialidad que tanto le había costado a éste obtener y continuo leyendo:"Enfermedades psicomotrices: ninguna, Fobias: sí…" Era todo lo que sabía de aquella mujer hasta ese momento, era tan sana como un roble a excepción de fobias, igual que la Sra. Niels, bien por algo había decidido estudiar aquella carrera, si no era para ayudar a su prójimo entonces, ¿qué recompensa obtendría?._

_Suspiró, miro su reloj de mano, eran las 5:25 p.m., la mujer llegaría en cinco minutos aproximadamente, tal vez más tal vez menos, espero con ansias que no fuera a tardar, ese día en la tarde tenía una cita con una modelo muy reconocida y no deseaba quedar mal ante aquella escultural mujer._

_-Doctor la señorita Briefs está aquí.- escuchó como su secretaria y asistente se comunicaba con él por medio del tele comunicador._

_-Hazla pasar.- dijo. Dio gracias a que la mujer llegara a tiempo, calculó que tal vez tardaría con ella aproximadamente una hora, aunque la reconocida científica no había separado un tiempo en especificó, él tenía que desocuparse más tardar a las 6:45p.m para llegar una hora después a su cita._

_-"Si sólo son fobias, no creo que sea tan malo".- pensó dentro de sí._

_La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente y entró aquella mujer. _

_-Bien señorita Briefs, siéntese por favor.- imperó amablemente sin siquiera mirarla. _

_Se volvió hacia su nueva paciente. Simplemente no encontró palabras para describir a la persona que se encontraba frente de él, si bien en su vida había salido con muchas mujeres, ninguna definitivamente ninguna podía comparársela a ella. _

_La divisó de pies a cabeza, su piel era tan blanca y tersa como la nieve de invierno, su cabello perfectamente arreglado y liso color turquesa la hacían ver como una hermosa numen, su nariz pequeña y respingada perfectamente alineada, su esbelta figura acentuada de sutiles curvas, como si fuese una escultura de alguna deidad, sus mejillas un tanto rosáceas perfectamente combinadas con el color de su piel y ojos, lo más azules, lo más profundos, los más hermosos y los más tristes que alguna vez haya visto. _

_Ese día canceló su cita con aquella modelo internacional y no por falta de tiempo, sino porque al ver a aquella mujer postrada frente de sí, había cambiado su vida por completo, desde aquel día lluvioso su corazón se entregó tal vez a lo que fue un espejismo, pero en el cuál añoraba vivir._

Salió abruptamente de sus recuerdos al escuchar como el carro que se encontraba tras de él le pitaba con desesperación, el semáforo había cambiado a luz verde y llevaba posiblemente varios segundos estancado, pisó el acelerador, dispuesto a encontrarse con aquella mujer que le había dado la única razón en su vida para creer que el amor verdadero existe y que eso no se encuentra en las manos del destino…

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp/Laboratorio, 1 de junio, 7:25 p.m.

El sonido del reloj entraba claramente hacia su subconsciente, despreciaba éste tanto como a la persona que se encontraba con él en aquella sala de estar de la mansión, y la razón era más que notoria, aquel pequeño decibel era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían perder la concentración, su madre solía usarlo de vez en cuando para que se desconcentrara de sus asuntos marciales, pudiese relajarse y dormir un poco y sin que se diera cuenta trasladó su ser a aquel día, el cual había cambiado su vida por completo.

_-¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó el rey Vegeta a él, quien se encontraba en un pasillo del reino, después de haberse topado con Melina y de haberla dejado inconsciente cuando ésta se propuso seguirlo._

_-Padre…- dijo Vegeta atónito, ante la expresión de su progenitor llena de furia e incontenible tristeza, podría jurar que de un momento a otro el mandatario real se echaría a llorar desconsoladamente, si no fuera por ese orgullo hereditario de su familia, definitivamente hubiese sucedido._

_-¿Huyes?- preguntó el rey, conteniendo un nudo en su garganta, sonando así frío y tétrico. Su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice. Vegeta recordó esa mirada en su padre, la había visto antes en él, pero no lograba evocar exactamente cuándo._

_-Yo no…- quiso excusarse ante lo que seguramente cavilaban las neuronas de su padre, pero vio como una mujer daba vuelta en la esquina y se colocaba adjunto al rey, era Yota, la estratega favorita del él, ésta traía consigo un artefacto extraño color plata en las manos._

_La mirada de ella también era lúgubre, no tanto como la del rey y se extrañó ante aquello, púes la lógica indicaba que ella debería estar mucho más afectada por aquel hecho que su padre, pero parecía que ésta sólo se encontraba en un pequeño trance abrumado de melancolía, como si su mente estuviese bloqueada por algo._

_-¡Eres un cobarde, ni siquiera aceptas tu responsabilidad!- dijo el rey Vegeta después de divisar claramente la expresión de su hijo como si éste quisiese justificarse como cuando era un bebé, pero lo que había hecho no tenía nombre, ni siquiera perdón por parte de él, púes el príncipe se había metido con algo sagrado para su progenitor.- Cuando lo escuché creí que era una mentira…- dijo entrecortadamente, púes aún la noticia de lo que había hecho su hijo no lo podía creer, él no lo había educado para eso.- Pero ahora viéndote huir como una gallina me doy cuenta que no era mentira.– dijo con desprecio destilando soberbia en cada una de sus palabras.-Eres igual a tu madre.- mustió con desprecio en demasía._

_Sintió claramente como cada una de esas expresiones caían en su estómago, aumentando evidentemente el jugo gástrico dentro de él. Sentía su orgullo carcomerse poco a poco. Su padre sublimaba odio puro hacia él por lo que lo acusaban, eso indicaba que también en la vida del rey, él fue igual un segundo plano. Además lo consideraba una gallina, un adjetivo calificativo que jamás creyó que usarían con él y aunado a esto y todavía peor, él, su padre, se había atrevido a hablar mal de su madre, de Tara._

_-¡Él no es culpable! – dijo una nueva voz que apareció desde la izquierda de Vegeta, era Kakaroto._

_-Su majestad, él fue cómplice.- dijo fríamente la estratega, apuntándolo con aquella máquina en sus manos._

_-Ahh tu lo encubres Kakaroto… - dijo el rey, viendo con más desprecio que nunca al soldado de tercera clase. -¡Yota! – gritó el rey, y la joven saiyajin levantó su brazo derecho, apuntándolos a ambos con aquel artefacto plateado._

Fue sentir tal vez la electricidad correr por su cuerpo, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara hacia el suelo. Cuando regresó recuperó la conciencia, ya se encontraba en la celda atrapado en aquella cámara de retención de iridio junto a su medio hermano. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido la opción de ver las cosas claramente, había permanecido encerrado durante tres días sin comida ni alimento, a su mente vino claramente aquel día.

_Ubicación: Planeta Vegeta, Mazmorras del castillo, 25 de febrero._

_-Vegeta.- dijo Kakaroto algo cansado, púes habían pasado dos días sin que hubiesen ingerido alimento._

_-Hm….- fue la única contestación que salió de su boca._

_- …- balbuceó Kakaroto dubitativo, no sabía exactamente qué creer, las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, sólo faltaba ver quién o quiénes las habían jugado. Vegeta no lo entendería, nadie lo estaba haciendo, él también había perdido a alguien muy importante y parecía que no había saiyajin sobre la faz del planeta que sintiera empatía por su dolor._

_- ¡¿QUÉ CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE? – gritó el príncipe._

_-No, nada…- dijo sinceramente el soldado.- Nada.- sentenció. _

_-Hm…- siseó Vegeta. Su actitud era algo irregular, la mayor parte de las veces, Kakaroto decía estupideces, pero nunca permanecía callado, ahora era diferente._

_-¿Por qué Vegeta?- preguntó Kakaroto inocentemente._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó el príncipe a su medio hermano._

_-Porque no hablas con tu padre y ya.-dijo Kakaroto como si aquella idea fuese de lo más sencilla y evidente y aunque en otros términos lo pudo haber sido, en estas circunstancias no lo era._

_-¡¿QUÉ NO LO ESCUCHASTE? – preguntó Vegeta fúrico, ¿qué acaso su medio hermano no compartía un poco de la inteligencia que él había heredado de Tara? - No escucha justificaciones, está más sumergido en su orgullo envolviéndose en esa tristeza seguramente falsa…- dijo Vegeta con desdén.- No escuchará a nadie que no diga lo que él quiere escuchar._

_-¡Pero eres su hijo, no puede hacerte eso!- dijo Kakaroto tratando de refutar el comentario de Vegeta._

Fue escuchar el constante tictac de aquel reloj de pared, que se volvió hacia éste, a su parecer no era tan lujoso como los que existían en su planeta y de igual forma un tanto más pequeño que los saiyajins, sin embargo y por alguna razón que desconocía, el reloj de la pared de la casa de la científica causaba un efecto mucho mayor en él, que aquellos a los que él estaba acostumbrado.

_Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo desértico y abrumado en las penumbras, no existía vestigio de luz sobre aquella área; sin embargo, gracias a sus súper desarrollados sentidos, podía ver claramente cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban en aquél lugar. Giró hacia la derecha, frente de él se postraba una enorme puerta blanca, con la insignia real de su familia. Tocó, a pesar de que conocía la contraseña de acceso, creyó que lo mejor era pedir la entrada._

_Un leve gemido le dio a entender que podía acceder a la alcoba, tecleó el código y entró a la habitación en penumbras más densas que las exteriores._

_-¿Pasa algo príncipe?- preguntó la mujer, quien se encontraba semidesnuda con tal solo un ligero camisón cubriéndole el cuerpo, aquella se encontraba sola, recostada sobre la colosal cama._

_-Madre… -dijo el pequeño firmemente.-… Es sólo que perdí el sueño.- dijo tratándose de excusar y notó como su madre se ponía de pie, mostrando sus torneadas piernas iluminadas por el reflejo de la luz solar en el hermoso astro lunar y dirigiéndose hacia él. La verdad es que su madre acababa de llegar de un largo viaje de conquista especial, permaneció fuera de su patria alrededor de ocho meses, junto con su escuadra principal, aunando así cuatro planetas a la lista imperial saiyajin. Y por esta razón hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su progenitora y aunque fuese rara aquella actitud en él, la extrañaba un tanto y no conocía la razón._

_-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?- preguntó la reina, mientras se posaba sobre sus talones quedando así al nivel de la altura del príncipe. _

_-M…- balbuceó el pequeño príncipe un tanto sonrojado, al notar como uno de los tirantes del camisón de su madre resbalaba por el hombre de ella, dejando ver un poco más de su desnuda piel._

_-¿Qué soñaste príncipe? – Preguntó Tara dulcemente, mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente sobre los cabellos de su hijo.- Dime…_

_-Soñé que no estabas y…- dijo entrecortadamente y miró hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado.- Me sentía extraño.- sentenció Vegeta._

_-Pero estoy aquí.- dijo ella mientras tomaba la cara de su crío y lo miraba fijamente.- Así que regresa a tu cuarto y duérmete, ¿sí?- ordenó amablemente y en aquella expresión fueron evidente sus hermosas expresiones: afables, dulces y sinceras; definitivamente su madre era una peculiar saiyajin, no existían dos como ella. No que él conociera._

_-M… - siseó Vegeta, desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal, evitando por completo el contacto con los ojos intensos de su progenitora - Púes…- balbuceó._

_-Está bien.- entendió la reina, su hijo estaba en su habitación por una razón más obvia, necesitaba el contacto con su madre y aunque esto ella lo supo desde un principio, no creyó que él finalmente se decidiera a hacerle ver a ella que ese era el motivo. _

_La hermosura de reina esbozó una ligera sonrisa, siempre había sido la única que tenía ese efecto en él, como si la retorcida y compleja mente que se había formado dentro del príncipe fuese una simple adivinanza para ella, siempre daba en el clavo, siempre lo convencía de que hiciera lo que ella le pedía, no por ser su madre, sino porque ella causaba en él, una extraña reacción que nadie más lograba provocaba en el pequeño real; conocía a la perfección sus puntos débiles, sus motivos y razones para cada palabra que dijera, para cada una de sus acciones, como si ella viviera dentro de cada uno de los laberintos de su mente, tal vez eso se debía simplemente a que ella era su, madre…_

_Aquella noche él durmió con su progenitora en la habitación real. Ella se valió para dormirlo de un hermoso aedo para arrullarlo y de fondo el pequeño decible del tictac. _

_La ausencia de su madre en su vida fue más acentuada desde aquella abismal noche, hasta que ésta falleció en aquel planeta lavanda._

Regresó en sí tras escuchar el timbre de la casa sonar, divisó a Kakaroto sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, quién no comprendía en lo más mínimo la vaga y perdida mirada del príncipe. Éste lo miró atónito, ante la desconcertante expresión de Vegeta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kakaroto ante el evidente ceño fruncido del príncipe. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Abre esa maldita puerta!- ordenó Vegeta desesperado al escuchar por tercera vez ese sonido entrando por sus oídos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, que tal si es un extraño y Bulma se molesta.- dijo Kakaroto despreocupadamente, mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras de su nuca. El cuarto timbre resonó en sus tímpanos por cuarta ocasión.

-Patrañas.- mustió el príncipe, se puso de pie y se dispuso a dirigirse en dirección de la entrada principal.

-¡Vegeta, la cola!- advirtió el soldado.

Vegeta amarró su cola alrededor de su cintura, escondiéndola bajo la playera. Caminó hasta la puerta principal, tomó el picaporte, lo giró hacia su derecha y abrió la entrada. Delante de él se encontraba un joven buen mozo, posiblemente de la misma edad que él o un poco menor, sólo que el desconocido era un tanto más alto y moreno.

-Vengo a ver a Bulma.- dijo el joven extrañado al encontrar a aquel hombre dentro de la casa.

-Hmm… - siseo Vegeta. Una cosa era segura, aquel joven conocía a la científica ya que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Tenemos una cita.- añadió rápidamente Yamacha, creyendo que tal vez el hombre que se encontraba dentro de la casa fuese un primo o algo parecido de Bulma, eso explicaría su presencia dentro de ésta, no podía existir otra razón, ¿o sí?...

-"Que irresponsable".- pensó el príncipe. ¿Cómo se atrevía la científica a tener citas "amorosas" con sabandijas sin siquiera cumplir su parte del trato? Simplemente no lo permitiría, la joven ya había dado su palabra de ayudarlos en aquella investigación y cualquier distracción posible, debía ser inmediatamente desechada.

-No está disponible.- dijo el saiyajin con desdén, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y dejando fuera a aquel moreno extraño.

Vegeta se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala donde Kakaroto se encontraba aun sentado con su habitual faz de despreocupación, con sus manos tras su nunca.

-¡Ve con esa científica endemoniada y dile que nos haga esas malditas pruebas de una vez! – ordenó, Kakaroto se limitó a obedecer.

Mientras bajaba se dio cuenta que los escalones que descendían hacia el laboratorio eran más pequeños que a los que estaba acostumbrado, aquello era algo tan simple y mundano, que se perdió dentro de sus cavilaciones.

_-"Recuerda cuál es tu propósito en esta vida"_- escuchó aquella tajante voz femenina en su interior.- "_No tienes opción, debes hacerlo, es lo que ella hubiera esperado de ti…"_

Rememoró entonces aquella ocasión en la que entrenaba con su madre en el Valle Tau del planeta Vegeta.

_-¡Tienes que esforzarte más!- gritó Tara, al divisar a su pequeño tirado en el suelo y algo lastimado._

_-¡Me esfuerzo lo más que puedo!- dijo Kakaroto, tratándose de poner de pie, sintió un leve dolor en sus tobillos. Bajó un poco su posición, pero logró ponerse de sobre sus pies._

_-Escúchame cariño.- dijo la reina mientras se acercaba hacia él y se sentaba sobre sus piernas.- Debes dar lo mejor de ti, ¿O.K.? – cuestionó afablemente, mientras cargaba a su crió y lo colocaba frente su pecho.- ¿No quieres que mami se moleste?- preguntó dulcemente mientras besaba la frente de su bebé._

_-No mami, yo sólo quiero que te sientas muy orgullosa de mí.- dijo Kakaroto alegremente. Tara se puso de pie._

_-Así me gusta cariño.- dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.- Realmente estoy muy satisfecha de ti.- sentenció._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó el saiyajin maravillado._

_-Claro mi pequeño Kakaroto, ahora descansemos un poco. – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una enorme roca y se sentaba sobre de ella.- Cuando regresemos al entrenamiento, te enseñaré una técnica especial.- dijo aún con el niño en brazos._

_-¿Tía Tara…?- una voz que provenía detrás de ella, posiblemente cerca de algún árbol del valle retumbó dentro de sus oídos._

_-¡Yota!- se sobresaltó la reina al ver a la pequeña postrada tras de ella con aires de curiosidad -¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó rápidamente._

_-Estaba realizando unos experimentos y mi rastreador registró una fuerte presencia.-comenzó a explicarse la niña, miró a Kakaroto quien aún permanecía en los brazos de su progenitora.- Supongo que era la tuya.- afirmó Yota tranquilamente._

_-En aquella dirección se encuentra la isla de los Tsufurus.- dijo Tara al divisar la maleza tras de la pequeña saiyajin.- Yota ya sabes que tienes prohibido ir hacia allá.- sentenció la reina tajantemente, mientras se ponía de pie, dejando a Kakaroto sentado sobre la gran roca._

_-Lo sé tía, no te preocupes.- dijo amablemente.-Tú eres Kakaroto, el hijo de Bardock, ¿verdad?- cuestionó la niña alegremente, mientras se acercaba hacia él._

_-Sí, ese soy yo.- dijo el pequeño muy entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie sobre la superficie de la roca._

_-¿Qué haces aquí con este crío tía?- preguntó curiosa la saiyajin, volviéndose hacia la reina._

_-Le ayudo con su entrenamiento.- contestó tajantemente y sin detalles en sus expresiones._

_-Sí mi mam…- dijo Kakaroto pero fue interrumpido por la reina._

_-Yota, creo que deberías regresar a tu casa, Umei podría preocuparse.- dijo Tara, sonando sus palabras más como una orden que una simple sugerencia._

_-¿Mi madre, preocuparse por mí? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.- Ya la conoces tía, ella sólo tiene ojos para Fraga.- dijo Yota un tanto triste.- Pero sí tienes razón, me tengo que ir, debo terminar algunas pruebas.- dijo y emprendió el vuelo hacia su hogar._

_Tara y Kakaroto se limitaron a ver como ésta se marchaba de aquel valle._

_-¿Mami…? – balbuceó Kakaroto. Sabía lo que su madre le diría._

_-Kakaroto, ya hemos hablado sobre eso amor, ¿sí? – dijo tajantemente, volviéndose hacia su pequeño con aire severo._

_-Sí, perdóname.- contestó Kakaroto mirando hacia el suelo._

_-No te preocupes cariño, sólo no lo hagas de nuevo.- pronunció la reina posando su mano sobre los cabellos de su hijo._

Se encontraba frente a la puerta, tocaría, sí… pero en su mente se adentró de nuevo aquellas palabras que se habían incrustado en él, como enormes sanguijuelas a la piel y las cuales de alguna u otra manera lo atormentaban día con día.

_-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PASO ESO? - gritó su padre lleno de furia e ira._

_-Mamá intentaba proteger al príncipe… - mintió el chico a su progenitor._

_-¿AL PRÍNICPE?- preguntó con incredulidad el soldado. Eso no podía ser posible, él sabía que no._

_-Bueno a mí también…- terminó por confesar la verdad._

_-Eres un inútil.- gritó Bardock hacia Kakaroto, lanzando una gran cantidad de energía hacia su hijo, que por muy poco y no la esquivaba._

_-Pero papá…- trató de justificarse, más su progenitor no entendió razones._

_-¡Lárgate!- ordenó, con lágrimas contenidas en su faz.- No quiero verte.- sentenció duramente._

_Kakroto salió de la habitación, se dirigía hacia su alcoba, pero en el camino su hermano mayor, Raditz, lo interrumpió._

_-Vaya, vaya… el pequeño consentido es regañado por vez primera.- dijo Raditz arrastrando ácidamente cada una de sus palabras._

_-¡Mi mamá murió y tú solo puedes sentirte bien porque papá no quiere verme!- gritó molesto, ante la actitud malvada de su hermano mayor._

_- Ella ni siquiera es mi madre, me vale un comino.- dijo con desdén el saiyajin de cabello largo, el cual le llegaba alrededor de la espalda baja._

_-¡Pero es la reina!- trató de refutar el pequeño Kakaroto, ante la evidente indiferencia de su hermano ante la muerte de Tara._

_-¿Qué acaso eres un estúpido o qué? – cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos saiyajins, sus ojos en ese momento se llenaron de malicia pura y de evidente mezquindad. _

_-He…- balbuceó el pequeño soldado ante la mirada maquiavélica de su hermano mayor._

_-Ella no es tu madre.- dijo fríamente con los brazos cruzados.- Nuestra madre murió en aquella expedición que realizó con la reina hace casi seis años.- comenzó a explicar Raditz malévolamente, notando como los ojos de su pequeño hermano se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no le importó y prosiguió.- Duró alrededor de ocho meses, cuando regresaron las saiyajins, Tara dijo que mi madre había muerto y que tú habías nacido en un planeta que conquistaron y…_

_-¡MENTIROSO!-gritó Kakaroto lleno de ira - ¡TARA ES MI MADRE! – sintió como su kii fluía vigorosamente, deseaba aniquilar la boca de aquel ultrajador._

_-Pobre iluso… - dijo Raditz, quien giró sobre sus talones y entró a su habitación, dejando a solas a aquel pequeño ahora huérfano de madre en las penumbras de aquel pasillo, solo y desértico, sin nadie que pudiese comprender su perdida, o tal vez sí existía alguien que podía sentir empatía por su dolor, aquella petulancia andante, de nombre Vegeta, su medio hermano._

Tal vez Raditz no lo entendería jamás, quizá su padre nunca lo perdonó por su insensatez, púes lo culpaba a él principalmente la muerte de Tara, pero él amaba a aquella fémina, aquella que había dado la vida para salvarlo a él y dicha mujer, era definitivamente su madre. Y nadie ni nada podría separarlo de aquel sentimiento.

Se dispuso entonces a encontrarse con la bella terrícola, para cumplir las órdenes de su también hermano mayor.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp/Laboratorio, 7: 52 p.m.

-¿En la entrada?- preguntó la joven, mientras incrustaba la aguja sin que el saiyajin se percatara de ello.

-Sí está afuera.- contestó el saiyajin, mientras miraba hacia el exterior por una de las ventanas del laboratorio.

-¿Afuera… porqué no lo hicieron pasar? – preguntó Bulma indignada.

-Vegeta no lo dejó.- dijo Kakaroto sin importancia.

-¿Por?- preguntó la científica aún más molesta que hace unos cuantos segundos antes.

-No sé jaja…- rió el soldado, por alguna razón aquel gesto del príncipe le pareció de lo más gracioso, aunque no entendió los motivos del por Vegeta lo había hecho.- A lo mejor se tomó muy en serio el papel de guardaespaldas. ¡Hasta le cerró la puerta en la cara!- dijo Kakaroto con júbilo entre sus labios.- Auch…- se expresó Kakaroto mientras su anfitriona retiraba la tercera jeringa del brazo de Kakaroto con mayor fuerza que las dos veces anteriores.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella, no se había dado cuenta, pero en realidad había sido un poco tosca en su última acción hacia él, púes se sorprendió de la actitud de Vegeta hacia Yamcha.- Bien hemos terminado.- sentenció.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras del sótano, donde se encontraba el laboratorio principal de la corporación, para dirigirse hacia la entrada donde seguramente Yamcha aún se encontraría ahí. Bulma se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y sí, efectivamente aquel hombre moreno y alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos pizpiretos se encontraba frente a la entrada, muy bien vestido, casual pero a la vez con clase y con enorme ramo de veinticinco rosas blancas en brazos.

-Hola Bulma.- dijo Yamcha sonriente.

-Yamcha….- dijo la científica sorprendida ante el presente que el joven traía en manos.

-M... Bulma.- titubeó el joven, pensó la manera en la cuestionaría a la hermosa joven que se encontraba frente de él.- ¿Qué hace un hombre en tu casa?- cuestionó tratando de ser lo más dulce posible.- Podría ser peligroso…

-A ellos…- dijo la científica espontáneamente, tenía razón en sus palabras, podría ser peligroso, después de aquella fatídica experiencia, pero en este caso no era así.- Son mis guardaespaldas.- dijo sinceramente.

-¿Es más de uno? - se extrañó.- Aunque eso explica los gestos oscos y el que no me dejará entrar.- razonó el joven mientras entraba a la casa en compañía de la científica, tratando de no acercarse mucho a ella. – Toma, te traje este ramo de rosas, espero te gusten.- dijo amablemente, mientras la joven tomaba el presente y él sacudía un poco su húmedo cabello.-Bien, te propongo ir al teatro… ¿Qué te parece?- añadió con rapidez al notar que en la faz de Bulma no se encontraban ninguna expresión definida.

-Gracias por las rosas.- dijo sinceramente, pero volvió en sí ante la realidad del porque se había citado con él.- Yamcha no te marqué para salir…- conocía perfectamente las intenciones del joven. ¿Pero qué acaso ese hombre no entendía? Él que estaba enterado de todo, de su pasado, de las cosas que le habían sucedido hacia casi ya tres meses y a pesar de que estaba sumamente agradecida con aquel chico, aunque nunca podría recompensar monetariamente cada uno de las favores que éste le había dado, pero definitivamente pagarle con alguna clase de relación fuera del contexto de amistad era nula.

-AH… si lo suponía.- mintió, mientras notaba como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Siguieron caminado por la estancia principal y llegaron a la sala de la mansión. Ahí se encontraba Vegeta, sentado sobre el sillón junto con Kakaroto, ambos tratando de ocultar muy bien esa cola suya, característica de los de su raza. Kakaroto tenía una expresión algo débil, como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre y sed, mientras que Vegeta permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pectorales, con los ojos muy fijos en la científica.

-¡Bulma… falta Vegeta!- dijo el soldado, mientras se ponía de pie.- Ya tengo hambre.- dijo en tono de ruego.

-¿Falta de qué?- preguntó Yamcha extrañado.

-Vegeta sígueme por favor.- dijo Bulma educadamente. Tenía que esforzarse al menos delante de Yamcha, para que éste no se percatara del inusual vínculo que los unía tanto a ella como a aquellos dos saiyajins.

-¿Vas a encerrarte con él sola? – cuestionó sobresaltado Yamcha.

-Sólo le sacaré un poco de sangre.- se dirigió hacia su invitado.- Políticas de la empresa y la puerta permanecerá abierta.- añadió ante la mirada incrédula de su interlocutor.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se paro frente a ambos. A Yamcha le pareció que éste era mucho más osco y rudo que el otro joven, se dio cuenta que el tamaño no tenía nada que ver con la hostilidad. Su mirada era hasta cierto punto amenazadora, lo observaba fijamente como si lo estuviese estudiando y a pesar de que él era un experto analizando las actitudes de las personas, se sorprendió que aquel hombre fuera sumamente difícil de leer.

-A ya veo.- añadió desviando su mirada hacia uno de los retratos de la chimenea.

-No tardo.- añadió Bulma, mientras colocaba el ramo de rosas dentro de un elegante jarrón color esmeralda.

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma bajaron hacia el laboratorio, ellas se cercioró de dejar la puerta abierta. Acercó la misma silla donde se había sentado Kakaroto minutos antes y le indicó con señas que se sentará, el príncipe obedeció. Preparo las tres jeringas, se colocó los guantes de latex y se dispuso a preparar el brazo para encontrar el flujo sanguíneo.

-¿A ti no te dan miedo los agujas como a Kakaroto, verdad? – preguntó Bulma un tanto divertida.

- Hmpf… Eres una mujer terrícola muy extraña.- dijo Vegeta, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su izquierda, desviando los ojos de la científica.

-Soy la única que conoces… bueno además de mi madre y ella es tan o más extraña que yo.- dijo tratando de sonar un tanto graciosa.- Creo que no eres tan "poco eficiente" después de todo, si no dejaste entrar a Yamcha es porque hacías tu labor como guardaespaldas.- añadió Bulma, tratando de discernir el motivo por el cual Vegeta no había permitido que Yamcha entrara a la mansión.

-Sí no dejé entrar a esa sabandija no fue para protegerte mujer, tenlo por seguro.- dijo tajantemente, mientras volvía su cabeza hacia su derecha sin siquiera mirar a la joven.

-A… ¿entonces?- preguntó Bulma con curiosidad. Por lo que había podido intuir de aquel príncipe, éste no actuaba a la ligera, todo en su organigrama se encontraba fríamente calculado, o al menos esa era la impresión que ella tenía.

-No tengo porqué darte mis motivos.- mustió, mientras observaba como la científica retiraba la primera jeringa de su brazo y se disponía a extraer otra muestra.- Con uno será suficiente.- dijo odiosamente, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No, necesito otros dos.- dijo Bulma firmemente, mientras jalaba la camisa del saiyajin levemente e inevitablemente éste se sentó.- ¿O acaso le tienes miedo a la señorita aguja?... Kakaroto fue obediente y accedió a los tres.- chantajeó Bulma con sonrisa pícara.

-Hmpf…- balbuceó. No tenía otra opción.

Definitivamente la científica había dado en el clavo.

-Vegeta…- dijo débilmente Bulma, mientras almacenaba la segunda muestra de sangre.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el príncipe con desdén y sin siquiera mirarla.

-Me temo que hay un problema con las naves espaciales…- dijo Bulma, mirando fijamente al imponente príncipe sentado frente de sí.

Vegeta solo se limitó a mirarla, sin expresión alguna sobre su faz, pero por dentro un mar de victoria se ceñía sobre cada parte de su interior. Justamente como lo había predicho, ella no podría estar a la altura de la ciencia saiyajin. A la altura de alguien como él y aunque eso no le beneficiaba en nada, su orgullo se sentía verdaderamente agradecido.

* * *

Un piso más arriba en la sala de la mansión, Kakaroto y Yamcha conversaban, cada uno tratando de enfocarse en las respuestas del otro, como si estuviesen jugando alguna clase de trivia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando para Bulma?- preguntó Yamcha, haciéndose el indiferente, aunque ésta no era la realidad.

-No mucho, nos acaba de pedir que fuéramos sus cuidadores de espaldas.- dijo Kakaroto con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente al joven que se encontraba sentado frente de él, solo separados por la mesita de la sala.

-Hahah… ¿Y dónde se conocieron?- preguntó el joven moreno tratando de simular falta de interés y que aquella pregunta solo era meramente una charla coloquial.

-En la calle.- dijo Kakaroto, no diría detalles pero tampoco mentiría.

-¿Y se los pidió así como así? – se extrañó Yamcha, conocía perfectamente a Bulma, o más que la mayoría de las personas, después de haber tratado personalmente con ella un mes y haber estado en comunicación vía internet, celular y de vez en cuando en persona durante otro mes, sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer no haría tal cosa, tal vez en tiempo pasado sí, pero después de aquel que fue el incidente que los había unido, no.

-Púes no estaría tan seguro.- dijo Kakaroto al aire, pero sin expresar cierta notoriedad.

-Por un momento pensé…- se detuvo, no sabía si era una buena o mala idea lo que quería pronunciar, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.- Que ese amigo tuyo era no sé… tal vez algún primo.- volvió a detenerse al divisar el seño fruncido del joven que se encontraba frente de él, lamentablemente no pudo contener sus palabras.- O quizá un pretendiente de Bulma y por eso no me había dejado entrar a la mansión.- ya estaba dicho, solo faltaba esperar la respuesta de aquel joven muchacho, y rogó por unos segundos que fuese la que él esperaba.

-¿Vegeta…?.- pregunto Kakaroto, tratando de contener la risa ante aquel absurdo comentario.

-Púes no sé… ¿Así se llama? – fingió el moreno, conteniendo la vergüenza.

-JAJAJAJAJ, no sabes lo que dices, no conoces a Vegeta.- rió el soldado, mientras se revolcaba sobre el sillón, eso sí, sin dejar de ocultar su rabo.

-¿Es gay? – preguntó Yamcha atónito, podía existir esa posibilidad, pero imaginarse a aquel imponente y raudo hombre, en circunstancias ajenas a su sexo, fue simplemente una mala ideal, demasiado eufemística para él.

-¿Es qué?- preguntó Kakaroto dejando de reírse, extrañado ante su evidente ignorancia sobre el significado de esa palabra.

-¿Homosexual? – se explicó Yamcha, aquel muchacho que se encontraba junto a él en la sala de estar no podía tener más de 22 años, ¿cómo era posible que no conociera esos términos? – "Tal vez sea de algún pueblo".- pensó, tratando de buscar una explicación ante el evidente desconocimiento de aquel vocabulario popular y a su repentina aparición en la vida de la científica.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kakaroto.

-Quiere decir que le gustan los hombres.- dijo Yamcha después de aclararse la garganta levemente y un tanto sonrojado.

-JAJAAJJAJA, no…. Sólo que Vegeta tiene gustos… más afines con él supongo.- dijo el soldado, nunca había conocido un término semejante, al menos no en su planeta. Eso era totalmente imposible.

-M…. bien entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme.- dijo Yamcha sonrientemente, ignorando por completo la presencia del saiyajin con él en la habitación.

-¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte?- preguntó Kakaroto curiosamente, ante el cambio brusco de expresión de aquel joven.

-Bueno he estado viendo a Bulma desde hace tres meses, es una hermosa y grandiosa mujer… vale la pena esforzarse.- dijo el doctor, tratando de sonar interesante.

-Sí…. Grandiosa.- reconoció Kakaroto en un tono realmente poco audible para cualquier terrícola, mientras divisaba como las manecillas del reloj se movía lentamente y marcaban las ocho en punto.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el moreno, quien no escuchó el último comentario por parte de su interlocutor.

-Hee… no nada.- balbuceó el soldado.

Bulma y Vegeta reaparecieron en la habitación. Éste con expresión de evidencia inconformidad, mientras que ella un tanto preocupada por el nuevo contratiempo que se les había echado encima.

-Bien… listo, ahora pediré algo para que cenen.- dijo Bulma jovialmente.

-Ya era hora Bulma, me moría de hambre.-se quejó Kakaroto.

-Bulma…- dijo Yamcha.

-Yamcha, me temo que no podré ir al teatro… realmente necesito platicar contigo de algo serio.- empezó a decir, mientras sacaba una pequeña pantalla de la bolsa de su pantalón y tecleaba diversos botones.- Tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo. ¿Te parece si hablamos en mi laboratorio?- preguntó, y guardo aquel aparato en la bolsa izquierda de sus jeans.

-M… bueno.- aceptó el doctor.

-Bueno chicos, la cena llegará en una media hora aproximadamente.-dijo Bulma.- Kakarto, tu abres la puerta y recibes al repartidor.- ordenó amablemente.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Kakaroto un tanto extrañado, pero a la vez emocionado.

-Sí, no queremos que le cierren la puerta en la cara al repartidor, ¿verdad Vegeta?- dijo Bulma, mientras guiñaba un ojo al príncipe, tratando de olvidar el incidente de aquella mañana, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hmpf…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Tanto Bulma como Yamcha bajaron las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio; una vez dentro, ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué pasa Bulma?- preguntó Yamcha con mayor interés.

-Necesito que me des mas tranquilizantes.-dijo Bulma fríamente, sus ojos ya no eran afables como los que habían sido un piso más arriba, si no se encontraban llenos de una profunda y abismal inquietud.

-Bulma no puedo hacer una receta si no estás bajo cuidado médico.- refutó Yamcha. ¿Qué pasa con esta mujer? De buenas a primeras le dice que quiere verlo y que es importante, él se ilusiona ante la posibilidad de que ella ya se encuentra estable para mantener una relación de nuevo con alguien, y la encuentra igual a como la dejó.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Bulma bruscamente, mientras golpeaba la mesa del laboratorio con un manotazo.

-Bulma tú bien sabes que no necesito dinero… el problema es la receta.- y esa era la verdad, no podía hacer mucho ante aquella situación.- Desde hace un mes que no pisas el CEP, por ende no puedo, no debo y sé que por tu salud lo mejor será no dártelas.- dijo el doctor firmemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Como un carajo!- exclamó Bulma, poniéndose de pie y pasando sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo, evidentemente desesperada.

-Tranquilízate, mejor dime qué pasa.- dijo Yamcha comprensiblemente, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, pero obviamente sin tocarla.

-¡Eres mi doctor, no mi consejero! – sentenció Bulma, volviéndose hacia él exaltada.

-También soy tu amigo…- dijo el moreno amablemente, mirándola con tranquilidad y pudo divisar en los ojos de ella de nuevo una terrible oscuridad.

-Vi a uno de… bueno es que vi sin querer a uno de los guardaespaldas, saliendo del baño y…- dijo más no terminó de contar el suceso. Yamcha no era ningún bruto, seguramente él entendería la situación.

-Tuviste algún recuerdo supongo.- dedujo el moreno joven.

-… realmente las necesito, mínimo para poder dormir.- comentó Bulma amablemente, pensando que un cambio de actitud sería perfecto para convencer a su amigo.

-Bulma, se sincera…- dijo el doctor firmemente, mirándola a los ojos con suma atención.- ¿Realmente son ellos tus guardaespaldas? – preguntó, ya que para él aquello no tenía mucho sentido y si era así, no debían presentarse dichas circunstancias.- Porque no tienes la necesidad de tenerlos aquí en tu casa…

-Es que son… extranjeros.- añadió rápidamente, no podía, o más bien no debía decirle a nadie sobre la verdadera identidad de sus huéspedes, no, sería como faltar al trato que habían firmado de palabra ellos tres.- Sé que ellos no me harán daño, estoy consciente de eso… el problema soy yo.- dijo Bulma, tanto Kakaroto como Vegeta desconocían en su totalidad sobre su pasado y a lo que se había estado enfrentando por tres meses consecutivos y a lo que posiblemente cargaría por el resto de su existencia.

-El problema es que no seguiste tu tratamiento.- dijo Yamcha amablemente, pero sonando un tanto autoritario. Cuando Bulma le dijo que dejaría el tratamiento, él sintió su mundo derrumbarse, nunca entendió porque tomó esa decisión, pero ahora que la veía frente de sí, un tanto más mejorada, posiblemente no había sido una mala elección.

-¡YAMCHA ESTOY HARTA!- gritó desesperadamente y sin consuelo.- Entiéndeme… tu sabes de estas cosas, no es fácil olvidar.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, reteniendo las lágrimas que deseaban desbordarse por sus pupilas.

-Ya te dije que nunca vas a poder olvidarlos…- dijo el doctor con afabilidad.

-Los odio como no tienes una idea.- dijo Bulma entre dientes y las lágrimas en sus ojos vencieron la fuerza que ella misma había estado imponiendo para retenerlas. Su rostro automáticamente se coloró de un tono rojizo, como siempre cuando lloraba.

-Odiándolos tampoco ganas nada…- dijo Yamcha, viéndola allí llorando desconsoladamente, sin aliento ni respiro. Deseo en demasía abrazarla fuertemente y que ella pudiera entender lo mucho que él la apreciaba y la importancia que ella tiene en su vida, más se contuvo, aquello sólo empeoraría la situación.- Eso no cambiará las cosas, tienes que perdonarlos, es lo mejor, no te lo digo como médico… sino como amigo, porque realmente aunque tenemos solo tres meses de tratarnos.- no terminó de decir lo que quería, aquella hermosa mujer lo miraba atónita ante sus palabras, desconocía la razón del porque de su mirada, pero ella necesitaba amor y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.- Eres especial para mí…- dijo y vio como los ojos de ella se llenaron hasta cierto punto de inconformidad.

-¿Perdonarlos? ¡Ya suenas a mi madre!- refutó Bulma, haciendo caso omiso al evidente cometario de afecto de su interlocutor y secándose las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Porque si amas a quienes te aman, ¿Qué recompensa tendrás? – dijo Yamcha, guiñándole un ojo. Aquella frase era muy comúnmente usada por la Sra. Briefs. Y desde un tiempo para acá, el mismo había decido usarla.

-Hum… De nuevo con esa cantaleta.- sentenció Bulma. Las lágrimas habían dejado de escurrir sobre su nívea piel, ya se encontraba más tranquila y evidentemente dentro de sus cabales.

-Bulma…- dijo Yamcha ante el cambio de expresión de ella

-Me darás las mentadas pastillas. ¿Sí o no?- dijo tajantemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No…- dijo dubitativo al mirar el ceño fruncido de evidente molestia y hastío por parte de Bulma.- Para empezar no te las puedo dar ahorita. No traigo recetas conmigo.- dijo sinceramente, ya que nunca creyó que Bulma lo llamase para algo así, sus planes eran otros pero por la visto la científica siempre se empeñaba en contrariarlo.

-Yamcha… tú no sabes lo que sentí al ver a Vegeta así… fue como si…- se detuvo ante lo que diría, lo mejor para ella era no pronunciarlo.

-¿Fue a Vegeta?- preguntó extrañado Yamcha y por alguna razón que desconocía, sintió un fuego liquido recorrer por sus venas, ardiéndole cada parte volumétrica de su interior.

-Sí…- contestó Bulma un tanto dudosa.- Claro que ninguno de ellos dos sabe lo que pasó.- añadió rápidamente, para evitar que el doctor creyera cosas fuera de contexto.

-Y lo mejor es que no lo sepan Bulma.- dijo seriamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del laboratorio.

-Por favor… ayúdame.- dijo la científica desesperada.

-Lo único que puedo hacer en renovar tu caso y con eso, según la evaluación de mis colegas.- dijo Yamcha tajantemente, volviéndose hacia ella.- Y si ellos lo creen conveniente, te daríamos alguna dosis.

-¿Mientras que hare para dormir sin tener pesadillas?- preguntó desesperadamente, mientras se llevaba ambas manos sobre su rostro.

-¿Las has tenido últimamente? – cuestionó extrañado, ya que Bulma nunca le comentó los motivos por los cuales dejo de ir al CEP. Simplemente un día no asistió… y así pasaron varias citas que le correspondían hasta completarse un mes aproximadamente.

-No… pero.- argumentó la científica pero no pudo terminar, púes su interlocutor la interrumpió antes de que pudiese finalizar.

-Entonces puede que no las tengas… - sentenció el joven doctor y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la sala, donde se encontraban aquellos hombres.

* * *

Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Ciudad del Oeste, Hotel Star In, Convención de ciencia y tecnología, 9:00 p.m.

Aquel evento era uno más de los tantos a los que asistía durante todo el año. En esta ocasión lo habían invitado a ser el juez principal en la exposición de proyectos e innovaciones. Aunque desde hacía años que nada de lo que se exponían en aquellas convenciones lo sorprendía a él ni a la mayoría de los jueces, ya que desde que Bulma Briefs había dejado los concursos, éstos se habían vuelto un tanto monótonos y poco originales.

Observó su reloj de mano, eran las 9:00 p. premiación iniciaría en pocos minutos y adjunto a él se encontraba su hermosa esposa rubia, la cual conversaba con una mujer a su lado, ambas reían elegantemente de las buenas nuevas que se filtraban por la alcurnia de su sociedad. A él jamás le importó demasiado esa clase de "comentarios".

Sintió claramente su celular vibrar, supuso que sería su hija quien seguramente deseaba saber cómo había salido todo, pero no fue así, era un mensaje te texto. Pensó en no abrirlo, por lo regular no usaba su móvil para esas "cosas de chavales", como suele decir su actual compañero de laboratorio, quien trabaja conjuntamente con él en una de las extensiones de la Corporación. Tecleó la contraseña que desbloqueaba su celular, se decidió a abrir el mensaje, sabía definitivamente que no era Bulma, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo.

_Número privado._

_"T. der 3°, M.06, 00:28 Uhr._

_D.F."_

Sintió su corazón colapsarse. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?, ¿Cómo era posible? Recordó aquella ocasión cuando encontró a Vegeta y Kakaroto… ¿y si él se encontraba detrás de todo eso? Imposible. Habían sido órdenes gubernamentales y hasta donde sabía aquel hombre se encontraba incomunicado, o quizá… jamás lo estuvo. Uno de sus mayores temores comenzaba a tomar formar, pero ante todo debía guardar la calma y esperar, esta vez no permitiría que las cosas se salieran de control como en aquella ocasión.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? – preguntó la Sra. Briefs ante la mirada perdida de su esposo.

-No nada...- sentenció con un nudo en la garganta aquel genio de inteligencia extrema, pero que ante aquellas circunstancias, ésta de poco le servía.

* * *

**Bien hemos llegado al final del capítulo ocho, espero haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario o alguna queja inclusive, hacérmela llegar en algún review o mensaje, prometo contestar a la brevedad. Debido a la escuela, exámenes, proyectos y demás, tardaré un poco más en el capítulo nueve, lo malo es que ultimamente se me ha dado más por escribir la parte final e intermedia que la continuación pero ya Dios dirá. sinceramente creo que este fic será un poco más largo de que originalmente iba a ser. Espero no les moleste. **

**Pasando a otros asutnos, sinceramente se me dificultó mucho este capítulo, pero al final se destaparon algunos misterios de la trama, aunque el principal es el crimen de Vegeta, Bulma tiene su propia historia, la cual es digna de ser escrita. Al final creo que pude, hasta cierto punto dejar entre ver como para cada uno de éstos personajes, el amor ha influenciado en su vida, o quien ha sido más bien, una persona importante.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por haberme dejado un hermosísimo review: Any-chan, Rosy., Hinatsu-kun**

**Por haber agregado"4 más 1" a su lista de favoritos: Hinatsu-kun, Janvier GoldAngel Khan, xxBASSxx.**

**Referencias: Los saiyjins tienen nombres relacionados con verduras, creí que sería conveniente hacer lo mismo, así que relacioné el nombre de algunos personajes con frutas o verduras.**

**Fraga: de Fragaria, fresa.**  
**Gurke: Pepino en alemán.**  
**Umei: deformación de la pronunciación de uva en japonés.**  
**Melina: deformación de melón.  
****Clue: Tara y Yota son saiyajins, más no cumplen esta relación ;)**

**Mateo 5:46 "Porque si amáis a los que os aman, ¿qué recompensa tendréis?"**

**Gracias por leer, que Dios los bendiga.**

**atte: Svabutterfly.**


	9. In Deutschland: Angst

**Hola, jeje después de tanto tiempo lo sé, tardarán en perdonarme, pero había estado muy ocupada con la escuela y como he metido una solicitud de intercambio al extranjero se me ha complicado un poco el tiempo, además de que andaba baja en inspiración, sus reviews serían de mucha ayuda hee ;) y también he empezado a traducir un fic en inglés, llamado "Make a Wish", el cual yo titulé "Mi deseo", pasen y léanlo que está interesante.**

**Bueno el capítulo nueve estará fragmentado en diversos "mini capítulos", espero no les moleste y sea de su agrado.**

**PD: No tengo nada en contra de Alemania, al contrario ;). Si es necesario usar un traductor háganlo, las frases son sencillas.**

**Capítulo 9.1.- In Deutschland: Angst **

_

* * *

_

**_Dia tres_**

_Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Alemania, Rheinland-Pfalz, 7 de junio, 5: 45 p.m._

Frío, a pesar de ser Junio se sentía frío, una holeada de aire surcó por su blusón color escarlata, su piel se entumió y sintió débilmente como ésta se encogía, sin embargo la ausencia de calor siempre le había caído bien a su piel, miro hacia la puerta, pudo ver claramente a sus abuelos, a los señores Solinska, a Goku quien yacía en el piso e inclusive a Vegeta… hasta el príncipe de los saiyajins presenciaría su muerte, una holeada más y seguramente descendería hasta el piso, inevitablemente al caer por el barandal de la terraza.

Nunca le tuvo _miedo _a las alturas, aun así por alguna razón no quería mirar al suelo, le daba la espalda a los verdes jardines y por un momento se preguntó si aquella caída sería suficiente para terminar con el miserable sentimiento que la inundaban aquellas imágenes, no podía o quizá desde el interior no se creía capaz de poder superarlo, ya que el miedo la carcomía.

Siempre aparentó ser fuerte ante los demás.-"Hipócrita"- pensó, así se consideraba a si misma; a todos siempre les mostraba una Bulma fuerte y capaz, cuando en el fondo se sentía sola, traicionada y sobre todo _aterrorizada_… ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo se perdió a sí misma que siquiera pudo notarlo? Qué más da, nadie lo había hecho, inclusive las personas que hacían llamarse sus amigos o sus mismos familiares no podían entender cómo se sentía, todo lo que realmente para ella había significado aquel trágico y planeado incidente.

Esperó impacientemente, escuchaba las voces de las personas gritándole que bajará, pero si bien estos parecían débiles murmullos que entraban por sus oídos.

El frío la carcomió, inmediatamente sintió la brisa de la bella Alemania recorrer su cuerpo mientras éste bajaba lentamente por el espacio, descendiendo por efecto de la gravedad a lo que seguramente sería su fin, eso era lo que había deseado, si no, no lo hubiera hecho.

No más voces, no más dolor, ni _angustia_ ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse más por nada.

_Vegeta… _¿Por qué a unos cuantos centímetros de morir colapsada contra el suelo pensaba en él?

Lamentó no haber podido cumplir su trato con el príncipe. Solo esperaba que como fuese que terminaran las cosas, él estuviese bien.

Todo se volvió oscuro una vez más.

El _miedo_ a la muerte había sido vencido… más el _temor _a vivir palpitaba sobre cada centímetro de su ser.

* * *

_**Día uno **_

_Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Alemania, Frankfurt, 5 de junio, 11:30 a.m._

Resplandecía el sol tiernamente, los rayos de dicha estrella eran apenas percibidles por las ventanas del avión donde se encontraba, la temperatura de la aeronave había permanecido constante desde hacía casi unas dos horas, pero conocía bien aquel país engañoso, cuyo sol resplandece en tiempos y desaparece en otros, sin avisar, trayendo consigo un frío indomable e insoportable.

Había decidido que el lugar indicado para realizar los análisis era en los laboratorios de Capsule Corp. Alemania, aunque en un principio pensó que debía trabajar en los laboratorios de su ciudad, refutó dicha idea, ya que si hubiese sido así, su padre hubiera tenido la oportunidad de infiltrarse como jefe y dueño de éstos y obviamente tras haber tenido una discusión con su progenitor pues éste insistía en que la investigación de aquellos extraterrestres se llevase a cabo en los laboratorios de la ciudad del Oeste, al final la peliazul había ganado la "contienda".

Conocía bien a su padre, el cual pese a su extraña y reciente actitud con respecto a los saiyajins, no sería capaz de dejar sola a su madre y tampoco a sus animales, razón por la cual dentro de la prudencia de Bulma Briefs hacer los análisis lejos de su hogar, era sumamente razonable.

Primeramente pensó que sería buena idea ir sola, debido a lo que aquel país significaba para ella, pero después de pensarlo un rato, consideró necesario llevarse a ambos saiyajin con ella, pues no sería prudente de su parte dejar solos a aquellos dos hombres con su padre, más a aparte de que dicho viaje sería una excelente oportunidad para ganar su confianza y así saber realmente la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

Sintió levemente como su avión privado, uno de sus inventos cuando tan sólo tenía 11 años aterrizaba suavemente por la pista del aeropuerto de Berlín, se abrió la puerta de éste y pudo sentir una fría ráfaga de viento vincularse por cada espacio libre de la aeronave, lo bueno es que había llevado consigo la ropa necesaria para vivir en aquel país, pese a que faltaba menos de un mes para que iniciara el verano, hacía un aire gélido y prácticamente insoportable, posiblemente sólo aquellos dos hombres eran capaces de soportarlo; más sin embargo Bulma había mandado comprar para sus acompañantes la ropa que necesitarían para el viaje, aunque éstos replicaron en un principio, asegurando que su piel es resistente y nada parecida a la terrícola, aun así ella insistió y naturalmente terminó haciendo su voluntad.

-Bien aquí estamos muchachos.- dijo Bulma jovialmente, mientras bajaba los escalones de la puerta del avión, seguida de sus dos guardaespaldas.

-¡No hace tanto frio como decías Bulma! – dijo Kakaroto quien solo vestía una camisa tipo polo negra y unos jeans.

- … bueno ustedes porque de seguro son unos brutos que no sienten la diferencia, pero mi piel es delicada y suave.- refutó Bulma con desdén, se volvió y miró de reojo al príncipe saiyajin quien caminaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

Él también vestía con ropa ligera para aquel clima fresco, una camisa de botones rosa, con la leyenda en la parte trasera de "BAD MAN" y un pantalón amarillo.

- jijiji.- expresó Bulma al recordar el pleito que tuvo con Vegeta para que se pusiera dichas vestimentas, pero al final tuvo que acceder pues no había mucha ropa de su talla.

-¿DE QUÉ TE RIES INSOLENTE?- preguntó Vegeta hurañamente, más no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su interlocutora.- ¿A qué hora iremos a ese lugar donde realizaras los análisis terrícola?- preguntó en un tono más abajo pero sin dejar su voz tan imperativa.

Más Bulma no contestó y a lo lejos vieron como un auto que volaba por los cielos se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. Aquel auto era enorme, cabrían alrededor de unas 15 personas, de color rojo sangre y asientos de piel color crema, inclusive a los ojos de Vegeta ni siquiera las reinas saiyajins tenían vehículos tan ostentosos como aquel se postraba delante de él.

-Frau Bulma Brief…- del automóvil salió un hombre alto, no tanto como Napa, pero si de una estatura mayor a la de Kakaroto. Aquel señor ya se encontraba en sus años de vejez, posiblemente tendría alrededor de 67 años, su cabello era rubio platinado y de ojos azul claro, y un curioso bigote crecía en medio de sus rosadas mejillas, lo que más extrañó a Vegeta era la voz de dicho hombre, era áspera y seca además de que hablaba un dialecto completamente desconocido para él.

**-**Herr Solinska.- contestó Bulma, mientras tronaba los dedos y un par de hombres sacaban todas las maletas que se encontraban en el avión pertenecientes de ella y de los dos saiyajins.

Vegeta miró de reojo a Kakaroto, ambos no entendían en absoluto nada, ni quién era ese hombre y mucho menos el idioma en que hablaban, se volvieron hacia el rubio hombre quien abrió la boca nuevamente y pronunció:

-Wie geht es Ihnen? – preguntó exclusivamente a Bulma haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la científica.

-Danke gut und dir?- contestó Bulma, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y los colocaba como diadema entrelazados en su cabellera turquesa.

-Danke gut… - contestó amablemente el señor, éste se volvió hacia Vegeta y Kakaroto

Al soldado le pareció que los veía hasta cierto punto con desconfianza y empezó a murmurar palabritas en otra lengua, nada parecida con la que había estado conversando con Bulma, lo cual provocó en ésta cierto descontento.

-Ich spreche kein Polnish- dijo Bulma enojada, el hombre de inmediato realizó una segunda reverencia y su rostro cambió rotundamente a una faz mucho más amable.

- Wer sind Sie?... Frau…- preguntó el señor, al desconocer que hacían aquellos dos hombres con su jefa.

-Sie sind…- dudó.- meine Liebwächter…- sentenció Bulma, nadie en aquel país tenía que enterarse de la providencia de dichos hombres, ante el mundo ellos eran sus guardaespaldas.

-Ach so!... Kommen Sie bitte.- dijo el señor rubio amablemente mientras abría la puerta del colosal móvil.

Bulma les hizo una señal a ambos saiyajins, para que la siguieran. El señor los condujo hacia el colosal automóvil rojo, Bulma y Kakaroto se subieron en la parte de atrás, donde cabían aproximadamente 10 personas más, mientras que Vegeta entró por la puerta del copiloto a petición de Bulma.

Salieron del aeropuerto, pasando por una inmensidad de edificios y casas que parecían estar hechas en serie pues todas en su mayoría seguían el mismo patrón, la mayoría de éstas eran de colores claros: beige, blanco, algunas hasta grises, una que otra obscura con toques metálicos.

La ciudad estaba repleta de pulcritud y orden, tanto Vegeta como Kakaroto jamás habían visto un lugar así, más que una ciudad parecía una fábrica de muñecos.

-Vaya Bulma… está ciudad es muy diferente a la tuya.- dijo Kakaroto inocentemente, ya que no se sentía tan cómodo con el ambiente que se inhalaba en dicho lugar.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Bulma, ella había viajado tantas veces a dicho país y aquel sitio era un lugar tan especial en su recóndita memoria, que jamás lo había visto inclusive feo o diferente, hasta cierto punto y a pesar de lo sucedido, aquel país le traía recuerdos dolorosos más al mismo tiempo inolvidables.

-Si es como que más gris.- dijo Kakaroto con desdén.

-Cof…- vociferó Herr Solinska.- Le pido más respeto para la patria de mi mujer.- sentenció firmemente, aunque ni Vegeta y Kakaroto encontraron lógica a su comentario, hasta que ambos cayeron en la cuenta que el señor que antes había hablado en dos idiomas extraños, ahora mantenía una conversación "aparentemente con los tres" en un idioma entendible para los saiyajins.

-¡Ahhh!- expresó Kakaroto, Vegeta sólo se limitó a mirar al Herr Solinksa con sospecha. - pensé que usted no hablaba nuestro idioma.- comentó Kakaroto.

-Pues si lo hablo.- dijo el hombre polaco con desdén, nunca había escondido su elitismo y preferencia hacia la alta sociedad y para nada esos dos hombres demostraban tenerla.- Pero ya que la señorita Bulma me contestó en alemán, continúe la conversación.- dijo petulantemente, ambos saiyajins miraron a Bulma sin entender exactamente a que se refiera aquel hombre.

El señor Solinska los condujo por diversas ciudades (lo más rápido que pudo), tardaron alrededor de 3 horas en llegar a su destino, los laboratorios de Capsule Corp. Alemania.

- Bien hemos llegado madame.- dijo aquel hombre rubio, mientras tanto Bulma como los saiyajins observaban con al gran edificio que se postraba delante de ellos.-Su residencia ya está lista, hice que le preparan todo.- continuó explicando a Bulma.

-No será necesario por el momento Michael, hoy dormiré aquí.- dijo Bulma mientras se disponía a salirse del vehículo

-Como usted guste.- dijo servicialmente el señor, y a Vegeta pareció que dicha amabilidad lo haría vomitar del asco.

-Mañana llamo a la mansión para avisarte cuando pueden pasar por nosotros y saludos a todos allá de mi parte.- dijo Bulma mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, pero fue más rápido el señor Solinska quien caballerosamente abrió la puerta del vehículo. Bulma bajó del automóvil solo con su bolsa.

Aquel "nosotros" no pareció agradarle nada al Herr Solinska más en esta situación al no le quedaba más que obedecer.- Perfekt.- sentenció, se subió al carro y se perdió en la nitidez de los rayos de sol que débilmente reposaban sobre la piel de la científica y de aquellos dos hombres guerreros en la bella ciudad de Berlín.

Ante los tres se postraba posiblemente el edificio más grande que los sayaijins hubiesen visto antes en el Planeta Tierra, era enorme y blanco con relucientes ventanas de cristal, parecía un lugar serio y elegante.

Para acceder al edificio tenía que cruzarse un largo pasillo de piedras, alrededor de éste se encontraba un jardín lleno de flores y árboles de igual manera había un sinfín de estatuas de diferentes figuras, Vegeta reconoció a lo que su madre solía llamar númenes, bellas y exóticas mujeres hechas de barro se postraban ante sus ojos, algunos otros tenían cuerpo de hombre más sin embargo para él parecía más una aberración pues estos se veían de lo más femeninos, otras eran en forma de animales y justo en medio y enfrente de la puerta de acceso a dicho edificio, se encontraba una enorme fuente con luces de color plata.

-¿Impresionante verdad?...El laboratorio de la casa es sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que mi papá ha hecho, y eso que éste es sólo las oficinas, los laboratorios están en la parte trasera.- explicó al ver maravillado a Kakaroto por tantas luces y figuras y de seguro aromas exquisitos que nunca antes hubiese olido.

* * *

**_Día dos_**

_Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Capsule Corp. Alemania, 6 de junio, 6:08 a.m_**_._**

**_- _**_En noticias internacionales.- dijo la voz de una de las presentadoras.- El día de ayer, 5 de junio del presente año.- comenzó a decir la mujer seriamente, mirando fijamente a la cámara.-Se confirmó la desaparición del magnate hombre de negocios y dueño de alrededor de un 30% de la ya bien reconocida Corporación Cápsula.- continuo, tomó un poco de aire y cambiando totalmente su faz, de seria a un tanto picarona pronunció.-Nada más y nada menos que: Duke Tom Felsen.- dijo la mujer y un pequeño soplido soñado salió de su boca._

_-Los oficiales aseguran que no encuentran explicación a su escape ya que se encontraba en una celda de alta seguridad.- dijo su acompañante con voz viril y sumamente clara.- Se cree que había tenido contacto con el exterior desde el día 3 de junio.- continuó diciendo aquel apuesto presentador.- Pues desde ese día se le notaba con actitud sospechosa._

_-Esta ha sido una noticia que ha sucumbido al mundo de los negocios y la ciencia, no quiero saber cómo lo estará tomando la familia Felsen.- dijo la guapa presentadora._

_-¡Deja tu Silvia!- dijo el presentador volviéndose hacia su compañera, quien de igual forma volteo su cuerpo para darle frente.- ¡La familia Briefs!- continuó y ambos volvieron a su posición original, al mismo tiempo dándole frente a la cámara.-En especial la bella e inteligente… mi novia claro esta…"_

Bulma había apagado el televisor.

La científica empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, mirando fijamente el suelo y con el dedo en la barbilla, de vez en cuando paraba su andar dándole la espalda a aquellos hombres, pero de inmediato continuaba su extraño caminar, como si estuviese pensando en algo sumamente preocupante.

A Kakaroto le dio la impresión de que ella comenzó a temblar, no sólo porque de vez en cuando se frotaba las manos y los brazos como si aquella mujer estuviese siendo bombardeada por una infinita cantidad de escalofríos, sin embargo en el tiempo en el que Bulma permaneció en silencio definitivamente lo único que permaneció constante había sido su mirada, a la cual se le habían aunando pequeñas gotas de lágrimas, ocasionadas, si por el _pavor_ que Kakaroto podía sentir fluyendo a través del cuerpo de ella.

No podía permitir que Bulma siguiera en la misma situación, se volvió a Vegeta esperando a que éste le dijese algo a la científica aunque sólo fuera para desconcentrarla, pero él no lo hizo, por el contrario notó como el príncipe parecía ensimismado en la actitud de la científica como si ahora fuera él quien la estuviese analizando detenidamente.

Realmente no sabía que ocurría en las mentes de cada uno de ellos, pero no podía quedarse callado ni un minuto más.- ¿Duke Tom Felsen?- preguntó Kakaroto e inmediatamente Bulma se volvió a él, como si dicha frase hubiese sido una clase de catalizador que terminaba la reacción en los pensamientos de ella.- …Han mencionado a tu familia Bulma.- continuo, tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar.-¿Sucede algo malo?- el soldado notó como ella sólo lo miraba con desesperación, su tez blanca se había cubierto de pequeñas manchitas color rojizo, debido al llanto que dicha noticia le había provocado; mientras que Vegeta se limitó a observarlos a ambos.

-Regresemos al laboratorio.- dijo Bulma sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.- Vegeta tu vas delante de mí.- le ordenó con un poco de histeria en cada sílaba pronunciada.- Kakaroto tu a mis espaldas.- puntualizó, mientras se llevaba la mano al cabello y comenzaba a movérselo como si se lo estuviese peinado con sus dedos, señal de que tenía poco tiempo y peor aún que su pasado estaba próximo a ella nuevamente.

Ambos saiyajins notaron algo extraño en la científica, más allá de lo que su vista podía dejarles ver, en los ojos azul mar de ella resplandecía una extraña solución abarrotada de profundo _miedo_ y _angustia_.

Una vez más el frío había sido poco comparado con lo que el _miedo_ que la hacía estremecerse.

* * *

**_Día uno _**

_Ubicación: Planeta Tierra, Alemania, Karlsruhe, 5 de junio, 2:45 p.m._

Los tres entraron por la puerta que se abrió automáticamente. Delante de ellos se encontraba un centenar de hombres y mujeres, vestidos todos uniformados de chistosos colores, haciendo un largo camino para recibirlos.

A Vegeta le dio la impresión que se encontraba en su propio palacio al ver a toda esa gente ahí esperándolo con los brazos a abiertos, error, para recibir a aquella petulante e insolente mujer, en aquel lugar ella parecía ser la reina y él pasaba ser un simple lacayo que tenía que cuidarle la espalda, por un momento pensó que todo lo que hacía no valía la pena, el hecho de que la científica hiciera los análisis eso no le garantizaba el regreso a su planeta y mucho menos el recuperar el lugar que le pertenece en la cadena jerárquica de su pueblo, recapacitó sí que valía la pena, nada ni nadie le quitaría su lugar en su reino y eso era algo por que lucharía aunque su misma vida le costase en el intento.

-Guten Abend Frau Brief!- pronunció la multitud al unísono.

Por la hora del día, Vegeta y Kakaroto supusieron que eso quería decir buenas tardes.

-Hallo Frau Brief! Willkommen noch mal.- vieron como una mujer alta, le sacaba alrededor una cabeza a Bulma, blanca como la nieve de ojos castaño claro y cabello rojo intenso se acercaba pavoneando hacia la peliazul y hacia una leve reverencia.

Vegeta bufó por lo bajo, ¿qué acaso todo mundo en ese país extraño le debía pleitesía a la mujer? ¿O acaso ella pertenecía a la realeza de su planeta y ésta se los había ocultado?

No. Era imposible que una mujer tan vulgar e insolente llevase sangre azul en las venas.

-Susan Klein!- exclamó Bulma echándose en los brazos de aquella, ambos extraterrestres supusieron que ese era el nombre de la exuberante mujer que se les había acercado.

-¿Cómo ha estado Bulma?- preguntó Susan con un acento más chistoso aún que el del señor Solinska.

-Gut un dir…- contestó Bulma en su idioma.

-Bien gracias.- contestó la peliroja pero no pudo evitar mirar tras las espaldas de Bulma y vislumbrar a aquellos dos hombres con asombro.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó coquetamente, mientras despistadamente se desabrochaba el botón superior de su blusa de uniforme haciendo notar sus bien formados pechos.

-Mis guardaespaldas…- dijo Bulma con seño fruncido y no tanto porque le molestará que Kakaroto y Vegeta se pudiesen fijar en ella, sino que por que se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no aprendía la lección, el andar coqueteando como pronta sin freno no la conduciría a nada bueno.

-Ach so! – Exclamó la alta mujer mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca coquetamente, fue cuando la pelirroja se percató de la mirada de Bulma hasta cierto punto un tanto inquisitiva.- Ya mandé desocupar los laboratorios, los científicos han de estar por retirarse.- reiteró recobrando la compostura.

-Sehr gut gemacht.- contestó Bulma cruzada de brazos.

Los tres ahora acompañados por aquella hermosa mujer salieron del edificio de las oficinas por la puerta trasera, que no era más que la entrada al área científica, el anterior edificio y los laboratorios estaban separados por un hermoso riachuelo y un puentecillo de piedras parecidas a las que formaban el caminito de entrada al primer edificio, alrededor había una gran cantidad de plantas y árboles, posiblemente la parte más colorida que habían visto de aquel país.

La mujer los llevó hasta un edificio más pequeño que el anterior, y tras de este se extendían cuatro edificios más, aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que el que se encontraba frente de ellos.

-Gut… Wir sind hier- dijo la alemana ignorando la presencia de Bulma a su lado, pues ésta se había dirigido exclusivamente a los saiyajins.

-Danke Susan.- sentenció Bulma colocando su cuerpo frente al de su amiga, ésta sobresaltó sus ojos pues no se imaginó el movimiento de la peliazul.

-Nicht zu danke. Bis Morgen!- dijo Susan quien había entendido la indirecta de Bulma de alejarse de sus guardaespaldas y aunque en un principio no entendió el por qué, no debía, ante los ojos de todo el mundo Bulma Brief era la dueña de aquella corporación y por lo tanto su jefa, sólo tenía que seguir sus órdenes.

-Bis Morgen.- dijo Bulma a secas, y divisó como su amiga se retiraba y cuando sólo se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, la pelirroja se volvió y le guiñó un ojo a ambos saiyajins.

-Vamos entren - dijo Bulma después de dos minutos de silencio al ver indignada como aquellos dos hombres seguían con la mirada a Susan.- ¿Qué acaso no me han escuchado?...- inquirió con un tono más alto de lo normal en su voz el cual ya era decir mucho.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?- Bulma _asustó_, fue algo que no vio venir, en menos de un santiamén Vegeta se encontraba apretándole los brazos y levantándola levemente del suelo.

Por un instante sintió una extraña mezcla de adrenalina, al ser levantada de dicha manera pero a la vez no lo pudo evitar y dicha sustancia química corporal se veía mezclada con el _miedo_ y la inquietud del movimiento del saiyjin.

-No quiero que vuelvan a hablar en ese idioma tan extraño.- sentenció Vegeta y soltó a Bulma, si no hubiese sido por Kakaroto quien se apresuró a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso, seguramente el impacto le hubiese causado uno que otro moretón, aunando con los que le saldrían por el agarre del príncipe.

-Vegeta no te sulfures, muchas de las personas no saben tu idioma ¿sabes?- cuestionó Bulma enfatizando la palabra "tu idioma", mientras se sobaba suavemente los brazos cubiertos de alrededor de 3 cambios de ropa.- Y para podernos comunicar tengo que hablar el de ellos.- se cruzó de brazos y dijo.- Hast du verstanden?- preguntó Bulma pícaramente en alemán, sabiendo de antemano que el príncipe no la entendería.

-¿Crees que me puedes engañar?- cuestionó Vegeta acercándose peligrosamente hacia la científica, quien aunque por dentro sentía un poco de _temor_, la adrenalina de enfrentarse a él era más fuerte de lo que antes hubiera sentido con alguien jamás.- Seguramente has hecho un complot con alguno de ellos en ese idioma tan molesto…..- se acercó un poco más, sin embargo Kakaroto se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que Vegeta descuartizará a Bulma ésta vez.

-¡Para nada!- exclamó Bulma.- Ellos sólo me han dado la bienvenida como debe de ser, ahora entremos, que si no…- dijo en tono imperativo, más no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por una voz llena de arrogancia y petulancia.

-¿Si no qué?- dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente.

-O si no…- pensó la científica.- TUS ÁNALISIS, no estarán a tiempo.- sentenció mientras posaba ambas manos sobre la cadera en son de indignación.

Los tres se dispusieron a entrar, el área se encontraba mucho menos concurrida que en el anterior edificio, mientras en el otro había alrededor de 100 personas en éste solo se veían si acaso 10 que caminaban de un lado a otro muy ensimismados en sus asuntos, aunque al ver a Bulma cada uno la saludaba cordialmente y hacia una reverencia leve, olvidándose de sus asuntos por completo para prestarle atención a la científica.

A Vegeta le pareció escuchar alrededor de cinco idiomas diferentes, y si hubiese escuchado una frase más que no entendiera, la cabeza seguramente le explotaría.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de metal, la cual se abrió instantáneamente en cuanto Bulma pronunció su nombre, la científica les hizo la señal de que la siguieran y los saiyajins se dispusieron a entrar, ante los ojos de Vegeta, había una habitación donde apenas cabían 7 personas más o menos robustas.

-¿Qué acaso nunca antes habían entrado a un elevador?- preguntó con curiosidad al ver que éstos no sabían en donde podían encontrarse, presionó el botón correspondiente del piso número cuatro.

-Yo no… quizá tú Vegeta, yo jamás he entrado al palacio.- replicó el soldado, mientras miraba con duda a Vegeta, esperando que éste contestara si en el palacio existían o no.

Vegeta bufó, pero claro que había entrado, pero posiblemente era tan pequeño que no lo recordaba.

-Sí… sólo que nosotros no lo llamamos así y son mucho más grandes…

La puerta se abrió en par y pudieron ver un cuarto igual de grande que el del piso de abajo sólo que más solitario que el anterior, a lo lejos sólo se podía ver una persona, aparentemente mujer pues traía el cabello recogido en una larga coleta negra.

Vegeta, Kakaroto y Bulma caminaron hacia dónde la muchacha de cabello negro se encontraba y antes de que cualquiera de los tres dijesen una sola palabra, ésta se volvió y en cuanto vio a la científica un sobresaltó le vino al corazón.

-Bulma!- exclamó la muchacha.

A Vegeta le pareció que dicha mujer era la primera desde que habían pisado aquel país, no recibía a la científica con los brazos abiertos y mucho menos jovialmente como todos ante lo habían hecho, todo lo contrario, la mujer de cabello negro parecía avergonzada y hasta cierto punto _temerosa_.

-… _Milk Felsen_…- dijo Bulma suavemente que muy apenas y el sonido de su voz fue audible para los presentes.

* * *

**Bien hemos llegado al final de la parte 1 del capítulo 9. **

**¿Quién será ese tal Duke Tom Felsen, acaso él y la joven llamada Milk Felsen guardan alguna relación? Y… ¿por qué Bulma ha tomado mal la noticia de que éste ha escapado y sobre todo cuál ha sido el motivo de la peliazul para desear morir?**

**Gracias por leer, que Dios los bendiga y no olviden dejar reviews, que aunque no tenga tanto tiempo, el leer su opinión me llena de gozo :) que muchas cosas vienen a mi cabeza para continuar esta historia.**


End file.
